A New Lease of Life
by pluepluegirl
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel had left the world for a place where humans and demons are equal. Through their stay, Sebastian learns to truly accept Ciel. They soon find that they can never part with each other.
1. Chapter 1: A Town With No Name

Author's Note: Hi there! I'm sure everyone wants to know what happens after the 2nd season ended. This is my take on it. There will be slash later on so if you can't take it then don't read. I prefer to keep everything english as much as I love the word 'Bocchan'. Pardon me if I make any mistakes regarding the character's personality. I am gauging on what their action would most likely be. Enjoy!-Pluepg

* * *

><p><strong>A Town With No Name<strong>

* * *

><p>START<p>

"Where shall we go?" The demon butler asks, effortlessly carrying his master.

"Anywhere is fine with me."

Ciel pauses to look into the darkness, where the white roses beneath them can no longer illuminate any further.

"Because where we will end up, that is a place where demons and humans are equal."

Without Ciel giving a clear order, Sebastian already knows where to go. The wind blows in the direction of the edge, taking the black and white rose petals with it. Tranquil and saddened expressions are exchanged before the demon stepped forward and jumps off.

Ciel instinctively closes his eyes as he feels gravity pull the both of them down. The resulting wind blows his hair upwards. The boy's hands grips the butler tightly, the human emotion of being afraid of death subconsciously taking over. The butler couldn't care less for the one that had won the game. The game that took away his freedom and bound him to the now demon boy for an eternity. His actions; his every feeling; all controlled by Ciel.

After what seemed to be forever, Sebastian's black shoes finally touched land. The wind around them ceased and a warm light shone in front of them. Almost instantly, Ciel opened his eyes to see the empty streets of England. His blood-red eyes widened at the familiarity. He was about to protest until Sebastian spoke.

"Here we are, the land where all demons and humans are equal. Believe it or not, you're not the only one who wished for a world like this."

Ciel remained silent.

"I have found a place for us to lodge at. It may not be like the mansion before but we'll have to make do with it." Sebastian states before walking forward.

The walk through the streets of the make-believe London was silent. The sound of Sebastian's shoes tapping against the pebbled walkway was the only thing that broke the dead silence. It was nighttime and only streetlights illuminated their way. Ciel noticed that the way his butler traversed through the avenue seemed as if the demon was very familiar with the place.

Ciel scanned his surroundings. The commoners' popular bakery, the bookstore, the schoolhouse. The layout, the structure was identical to the country he once called home. However, there was something that this town had which was only comparable to the original. The people running it. Would it be another universe that seemed to copy his own?

Soon, after a turn to the right, Sebastian made his way down the lane of commoner houses. He stopped at one in the middle to the right. The lights inside were still lit. Sebastian stood close to the entrance.

"Olivia." The man spoke in a low hushed tone.

Immediately, the door was gently opened. A head with long brunette hair emerged from the doorway. Judging her appearance, she looked to be the same age as Sebastian. She had green eyes, but had her left covered by her fringe. Elated, she quickly opened the door and invited them in.

"Come in! Come in! Have a seat. You must be tired." The girl rushed into the kitchen.

"I didn't expect you both to come here. I assumed you would have visited the Demon Realm instead." She stated as she reached for a box of Darjeeling tea leaves from the top cabinet.

However, she was stopped by Sebastian's hand placing his hand over her arm. Immediately, she remembers. The brunette frowns a little and turns to face the butler. His melancholic eyes betray his indifferent face. She smiles a little to comfort him before making her way out to the main room.

Ciel is already seated at the table. She joins him but notice Sebastian stand beside his master. Her eyebrows furrow a little before seating herself. She takes a sip of her own Darjeeling tea brewed beforehand.

"Good evening. My name is Olivia. Where we stay, last names don't matter. I have heard of you from…Sebastian, Ciel."

It seemed a little odd for Ciel to hear only his first name. Usually, he would be introduced and addressed as Earl Ciel Phantomhive. However, he soon recalled that he had thrown his past identity away for a new life. He smirks. In this town, last names really don't matter.

"Sebastian has mentioned me?" The boy could only wonder how the demon could find the time to visit this lady when he usually spent every waking hour of his life accompanying him.

"Not exactly mention. I have seen your… past experiences with Sebastian through special means."

Immediately, Ciel puts up his guard. How much does she know?

"But that is not important is it? What is important now is your new life here."

Ciel inwardly agrees with her and asks his first question.

"What is this place?"

"This is a town with no name. A town that is furthest from the Death Gods and other humans. This is where people from your dimension escape to with their demons. As for me, I was born here. My father and mother are already dead."

"I am sorry to hear that." Ciel states.

"It's alright. If you excuse me, I shall retire for the night. Goodnight Ciel…Sebastian."

Olivia nods to the both of them and heads up the wooden stairs. The boards creak in protest under her feet. Ciel, being observant as he is, noticed her black fingernails as her hand slides up the stairway.

"Let us go young master." Sebastian lifts the boy out of his chair and makes his way up the stairs.

The butler leads them to a room. Sebastian pushes lightly on the door to reveal a room identical to his own in the mansion. Ciel widens his eyes expectantly at the lack of extravagance. The raven-haired man seats Ciel on his bed and begins the normal routine of removing his clothes. The man steps aside to reach for a white blouse from his own wardrobe and dresses Ciel in it.

"I apologise for the lack of clothing tonight. I shall have new clothes for you in the morning. Life here may not be as lavish as before but it is how everyone lives here."

Sebastian stands up and asks for permission to retire.

"No. You shall stay here with me tonight." Ciel pauses, surprised with himself, "There are no other rooms here, am I right?"

"Yes."

The demon could not stop himself from raising his eyebrows a little.

"Then you shall sleep here."

The candles are blown out and the Sebastian crawls onto the black satin sheets with his master.

"Sebastian."

"Yes young master?"

"Olivia. Is she a demon as well?"

"Yes and no. She is a half-demon. A common breed in this town."

"So her eyes are human?"

The butler chuckles, annoying Ciel.

"What?"

"Such an inquisitive mind we have tonight. You need rest young master. We will answer all your doubts tomorrow."

"We both know fully well that demons do not need sleep."

"Then why is it you still accommodate Olivia's wish for us to rest?"

It feels weird. The both of them are of different status but regard the same person equally. Olivia could not be well below them. Neither she could be above them. So this was their flaw in this equal country.

"…I guess I'm still used to sleeping."

The butler hears nothing from Ciel anymore and assumes he is asleep. The gentle red eyes that watched over Ciel soon became unfeeling and angry. Now that they were destined to be together forever, the demon could not imagine spending the rest of his near-immortal life with such an arrogant brat.

The eyes of the butler narrowed as the thought of killing the boy crossed his mind. Ciel's demon instincts had sensed the murderous intent sourcing from Sebastian, ringing alarm bells in his head. Despite the animosity that threatened the boy to fight back, Ciel remains unfazed. Instead, he waits for Sebastian's attempt to murder him. As he waited, he could feel the warmth of the man that shifted behind him.

In an instant, Ciel could feel his internal organs implode – the blood gushing out of his eyes and mouth.

Olivia, upon smelling the scent of death, rushed to the room in her white nightgown.

"Edgar! What are you doing?" She exclaimed, rushing to the bed.

Wordlessly, Sebastian walked out the door.

Swiftly, she removed Ciel's clothes. The scent of death slowly disappears. In one careful and swift move, she carries him to the bathroom and cleans the blood off him. Within minutes, she changes the bed linens, washes the tiny stains of blood off the windows and walls; and puts fresh new clothes on Ciel. She prepares a towel at the side and places him on the bed, waiting for him to come back to life. The colour starts to return to his face.

' A newly-changed demon sure has really fast recovery…' the half-demon notes to herself.

Pale eyelids are opened to reveal blood-red eyes.

"You're awake!"

Ciel remains motionless and silent, wandering in his thoughts. He couldn't care less about the fact that his butler tried to kill him. Sebastian had his reasons for doing so. The internal of his body was aching like hell itself. Despite having full recovery, he would still have to deal with the aftermath of the injury.

Status was beginning to wear off to be of least importance. He was tired of the pretense of the status that he had to uphold. He wanted to live a normal life.

"Don't worry. Edg- Sebastian just needs a little more time."

Ciel was too tired of it all to answer her back.

Needless to say, Ciel felt a little if not, guilty. He had just sentenced the butler who had served him so well to a life of chains in the form of servitude. However, it angered and frustrated him that Sebastian tried to kill him the minute he opened his newly formed blood-red eyes.

Yet, all he wanted to do was to continue to live with his butler. It was an internal battle within himself. He was happy that his butler was to stay him for an eternity to take care of him, but frustrated that it made him seem selfish.

There was no choice anyway. He could not retract back his words. His order was absolute, even to himself. What an irony. Ciel could only laugh at the predicament that they were in before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

Olivia remained wide-awake. Dreaming and sleeping were very human things; and soon, Sebastian's small charge would be rid of it.

'This town was altered to suit human needs. Perhaps Ciel would go through the rest of this life retaining most of his human habits…'

The lady seats herself at the foot of the bed, watching over the young boy while awaiting Sebastian's return.

Walking down the streets is a tall lone figure with black hair dressed in a white blouse with black pants. The butler had quickly dressed himself on the way out and decided to walk through the neighbourhood to cool down.

'I'm sorry Olivia.'

Many demons like him were mostly likely still wide-awake as Olivia and Sebastian were, willing to spend their nights just being awake and watching their human roommates. After all, they were most likely the reason for their being here. Sebastian couldn't help but sigh silently to himself.

'I lost to him, and now have you cleaning up my messes. How humiliating.'

He longed for the freedom he had before the contract. To occupy himself for the rest of the night, he was determined walk through as much of the town as he could to plan the next few days and events – and perhaps try not to kill the young master as he sleeps.

The full moon continues to accompany him, illuminating his path.

' Sleep well Young Master…'

END

* * *

><p>Sebby-chan is very melancholic. So unlike him. Oh well, doesn't everyone get sick of something after a while? Their tumultuous adventure in the world before is over. I'm sure both of them would want a new lease of life...and some rest. Ciel finally has some time to show his human feelings! I think the demon's lack of compassion and love is based through lifestyle rather than hereditary, so Ciel should retain his even a little bit.<p>

How was it so far? Anything wrong with the concept? Let me know through your reviews.

-Pluepg


	2. Chapter 2: Day One, A Family

Author's Note: I love your reviews! They encourage me to work faster. Therefore I pushed myself to write Chapter Two. I enjoyed writing this chapter, creating a community, showing the friendly side of the town. (Especially the gentleman in Ciel) You will love him too. Enjoy!

-Pluepg

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

He longed for the freedom he had before the contract. To occupy himself for the rest of the night, he was determined walk through as much of the town as he could to plan the next few days and events – and perhaps try not to kill the young master as he sleeps.

The full moon continues to accompany him, illuminating his path.

'Sleep well Ciel…'

* * *

><p><strong>Day One, A Family.<strong>

* * *

><p>START<p>

The rays of the Sun filter through the window and radiates onto Ciel's pale skin. Olivia steps into the room with a cleaned wet towel. Throughout the night, Ciel had been coughing out excess blood from his injuries. The last of it was expelled a couple of hours ago.

She looks out the window to the streets below. Sebastian had yet to return home. The day was rather early and the workers had begun unlocking their shops.

Ciel shifts a little before slowly opening his eyes. He squints a little to adjust to the bright light.

"How are you feeling?" The brunette asks as she helps the boy to sit up.

He gently rejects her help.

"Better. Though I can't say the same for Sebastian."

"He'll be fine. Just needs some time to accept it."

Ciel doesn't say a word.

Despite his rather indifferent expression, Olivia could tell that Ciel was troubled. It made her sigh a little.

"Come now. Don't think too much about it. You just arrived in this town, don't you want to learn more about it?"

Ciel looks at her, a sign for her to continue.

"What do you want to know?"

"How did this town come about?"

"It started in your dimension."

* * *

><p>~Story for us~<p>

"_**Guillaume, our founder, was a demon that originated from the demon realm."**_

A demon with silver hair seats himself on the roofs of London, watching the souls go by. He licks his lips in anticipation of another meal.

"_**Out of boredom, he decided to visit the human world – to feast and to entertain himself."**_

"_**One day, he had chanced upon a human girl with such captivating beauty. She was truly one of a kind. He had wanted to consume her soul."**_

Suddenly, a young lady with golden blond hair and shining emerald eyes emerges from a boutique. His blood-red eyes sparkle at her beauty, determined to make her his next target. The lady's butler leaves her to fetch their carriage. He smiles. It's mealtime.

"_**While he was hunting her, a rejected suitor from a noble family had tried to rape her."**_

A man forces her into an alley. He swiftly rises from his original position and makes his way into the alley. His eyes widen at the sight of the man attempting to rape her. His fangs start to bear a little. Quickly, he pulls the man away and kills him.

"_**Immediately, he saved her from him."**_

The lady could only stare in shock. The demon covers her mouth, asking her to be silent. She promises not to shout.

"Thank you."

The young lady's words of kindness take him aback.

"That man was one of my suitors. Relentless no matter how many times I rejected him."

The demon continues to stare at her in surprise. Usually, girls would scream at the sight of a dead person. This intrigued him deeply.

"I need to leave now. Thank you for your help."

"_**She thanked him and made her way home."**_

The demon could only stand as she runs past him towards the carriage. He had not detected a single bit of fear from her. Now he desired to know more about her than ever.

"_**Guillaume couldn't bring himself to eat her then."**_

The demon had begun to watch her from afar, admiring her beauty and her personality that seemed to shine out and continue to entrance him. At times, he had a feeling in his heart that seemed to long for her. He wanted to be the reason for her captivating smiles; her melodious sounds of laughter. It was then he decided that he would talk to her again – and her family's annual ball was just the ticket.

"_**Soon, he introduced himself to her during a ball he snuck into."**_

Dressed in a suit, he snuck himself in and searched for her.

"Hello there."

"Oh! It's you! The one who saved me."

"Yes, I do believe you owe me your name."

Her eyebrows rise a little in amusement.

"My name is Adeline. You?"

"I am Guillaume – a wanderer."

Adeline as about question him until the strings of the started to play.

"Would you care to have this dance?"

The lady graciously accepts. As she places her hand in his, he raises it up to his lips to kiss it. Passionate emerald and crimson eyes met.

"_**They fell in love with each other."**_

~End of short story~

* * *

><p>"The other demons laughed at him for doing so. The demon council threatened to harm her if he continued. In an act to have her leave him, he revealed to her what he really was."<p>

By now, Ciel was listening intently to the story. His eyes looked at her with interest – a glimpse of innocence gracing his features.

"Instead of running, she continued to stay with him, accepting him for who he was. It was then he decided he would be with her forever. Eventually, they eloped to a faraway place. Many others like them joined them and they came together with the aim to form a town where humans and demons were equal."

'So this was formed by a group of hopeless dreamers.' He thought, looking out at the streets below.

Ciel continued to remain silent but smirked to himself.

Olivia stared at him, wondering what exactly was going through his mind.

A couple of knocks on the door were enough to bring them back to Earth. Behind it, emerged Sebastian. He was in his butler uniform with his usual enigmatic smile plastered over his face.

"I apologise for my incompetence last night young master; Olivia. That was poor conduct on my part. For the day, I have arranged for us to visit the seamstress Madame Marielle. We will then help the young master familarise himself with the town. After that, we shall have a picnic at the nearby hills."

"Alright then. Hurry up and dress me."

Olivia was a little suspicious of Sebastian's behaviour. Sure it was normal, but how could he recover so quickly? Sebastian's pretense of 'one hell of a butler' stemmed mostly from his stupendous amount of tolerance and patience towards the boy; and his patience should be running out now.

Hesitantly, the half-demon leaves the room to change into her own set of clothes.

Ciel was dressed within minutes. In his boots, Ciel stands proud once more. Yet, with an atmosphere toned down from his past pompous, spoiled self. A simple navy blue jacket and shorts were put together; placed over one of Sebastian's altered white blouses. A thin blue ribbon adorned the boy's collar. Sebastian had dressed Ciel with the clothes he had sewn from the curtains. Sebastian knew that Olivia would proceed to maim him the minute she finds out. Best to tell her later.

The blue-haired boy felt a little uncomfortable with his usually covered eye showing. Sebastian had left the eye patch out. The butler took notice of the discomfort in his master's expression.

"Would you like the keep the eye patch on?"

"No. I do not require it anymore."

The butler remains silent and opens the door for his master.

Olivia patiently waits below, finishing the last of her strawberry tart. She wipes her fingers with a handkerchief in surprise. Sebastian had taken it upon himself to prepare breakfast for her. His cooking had improved tremendously since the last she had seen him. The brunette could still remember when everything he had cooked tasted too salty or too dry. In the end, she had decided that she would prepare her own breakfast.

The sound of shoes walking down the steps drew her attention. The once-earl was dressed in a simple navy blue suit. Olivia wondered how the boy was dressed in new clothes.

"Oh! You're dressed in a new suit. How- wait. That colour…"

Her eyes shift to the kitchen curtains, they were missing!

"M-my curtains! Sebastian you…"

"Now let's not be late to see Madame Marielle."

Quickly and anxiously, he cuts her off and gently pushes the two outside. He locks the main door and places the golden key into his breast pocket.

The road to the central district was a show of a citizens' fitness level when travelled by foot. In this case, Ciel surely takes the cake despite having demon powers. Halfway through the route, he needed to take up to three rests. Of course, Sebastian did offer to carry him; but Ciel would be utterly humiliated if that happened. The townsfolk would never let him live it down.

"Maybe we should buy a bicycle for all of us to save the walk next time." Olivia suggested.

"We should. But we don't have enough money saved up yet for three bicycles."

"Oh well." She smiles with a slight shrug.

Ciel couldn't help but feel like a burden to the other two – and Ciel hated that feeling. Immediately, the boy began to walk at a faster pace. The two behind him were taken aback before hurrying to catch up to him. They smiled at each other; Ciel was being considerate towards them.

They soon faced a two-tiered boutique. Nailed to the entrance is a wooden board with the words '_Boutique Rose'_ carved onto it. Red painted roses adorned the borderlines. Sebastian steps forward to open the door for the two. The scent of roses wafted from inside as Ciel took the first step in.

A rather warm and honey-like atmosphere surrounded the interior of the boutique. The sides are lined with mannequins. The left with female apparel ranging from teatime dresses to horseback riding uniforms. For the right is the male apparel, likewise. A young lady at the age of 15 with thick red glasses and short blonde hair tied in two rather low pigtails stood at the female mannequins; adjusting the hem of a green dress.

Ciel noticed by the unusual design she had on herself. She had a white long sleeved shirt on – with a hood at the back; and the brown skirt that flared out was above her knees. It seemed a little inappropriate for a lady to show off that much skin. Suddenly, he is hit with a feeling of deja vu. She turns to face them.

"Oh. New customers? Welcome." The girl smiles as she walks towards the trio.

"Marielle, your clothes are…interesting as usual." Olivia comments.

"Modern and chic! People will be wearing this shirt without the hassle of putting on another hood! Plus, women are given assets; therefore wouldn't it be right to show them off? This is the dawn of the new era!" Marielle finishes with the fire of her passion in her eyes.

Ciel couldn't help but smirk a little. She reminded him greatly of his past seamstress. Sebastian flashes an all-knowing smile towards his master.

"So, who am I making clothes for today? Henry!" The young lady calls out, folding her arms impatiently.

From the hidden room at the back of the store, a young man looking to be 17 emerges. Spectacles are borne on his face. He had an expression of a clutz with auburn black hair and pale green eyes. Dressed in a suit, he has a green scarf wrapped heavily around his neck. He clumsily drops five thick bales of clothes on the counter before handing the Madame a black book from his makeshift apron.

"H-hello. My name is Henry, I'm the Madame's apprentice." He introduces himself.

Ciel takes a moment to study the appearances of the two. Marielle had black fingernails and red eyes, showing that she is of demon race. For Henry, his fingernails were that of a humans' and had the eye colour of a human as well.

"You are a human?" Ciel accidentally blurts out.

"Oh. No!" Henry laughs.

All but Ciel smiles at his innocent question. In fact, Ciel could feel the pink blush of embarrassment grace his cheeks.

"I'm a half. I just change my eye colour to grey because I rather like it."

"Now, now, young gun. Don't embarrass my customer like that. Quickly take his measurements and we can get started." The blonde sternly chided her apprentice before studying the boy's physique.

Henry proceeded to guide the boy to the back. Ciel glances at Sebastian. The demon proceeds to follow. Marielle quickly stops him.

"It's just a quick measurement, no need to get anxious. Anything on the customer's body will be kept confidentially."

The lady states sternly and assuringly. Olivia knows where Ciel's discomfort stems from, as does Sebastian but does nothing. Both of them know that Marielle and her charge are trustworthy. After, this town welcomed all who needed an escape; any past scars would be overlooked.

Within seconds, Ciel emerges.

Marielle studies the measurements for a moment, "Alright. Why don't you take a seat? We'll be with you shortly. Any special requests?"

Sebastian speaks up.

"The young master would prefer to have cooler colours. We don't want him looking like a child."

Marielle smirks a little and looks at Ciel from the corner of her eye.

"But he is a child isn't he?"

The blue-haired patron flinches a little but says nothing. He has heard this before.

"I'll just draw up some darker colours for him. For the designs, I'll make it a little more toned down. Such a mature boy like him would prefer to do away with the flambouyance, am I right?"

Wordlessly, the duo walks to the back and closes the door.

The trio seated themselves at the small table near the counter. Only one cup of tea was prepared. Olivia takes a sip of it.

"All ready!" The seamstress announces; a dark blue book in hand.

She steps up to Ciel and hands him the book.

"Inside are the sketches of your clothes I have designed. I have drawn you in them for better reference. Darling Henry will send them over to your house for you in a while."

Madame turns to Sebastian.

"Follow me to the counter for payment."

Ciel busied himself by flipping through the hard cover book. There were enough clothes to last him the year for any type of event possible in this town. The designs were not far from what he used to dress. However, she did keep her word in toning down the flambouyance. The clothes almost matched the status of a commoner, but still keeping the stature of a noble.

He wondered, was his past life really that easy to read?

"Let us go young master."

Ciel made his way out with Sebastian and Olivia.

"Do come again! I'll be visiting you for tea Olivia! " The Madame calls out. As soon they were out of earshot, she couldn't help but sigh.

"Oh Edgar darling, you are such an idiot."

Olivia led the way through town. There was only enough time in the day to visit a couple.

"Today we will visit the bakery and florist. The rest down the path will be explored another day. We don't want to tire out Ciel."

The minute she finished, she opened the door to the 'Le Pasterie'. Every shop seemed to have a particular scent; this had the sweet smell of cinnamon and cream.

"Early afternoon for you to be here Olivia. Nice to see you again Edgar – and who is this young lad?" A young boy of Finnian's age greeted them. He was dressed in a white blouse, beige pants and a green apron; the standard employee uniform. Red hair, brown eyes, human fingernails.

"Young Ciel." Olivia spoke up.

"Seems that you finally managed to keep your job Damien."

The half-demon laughs.

"Pierre said if I ate another of his pastries, he would mutilate me though. Speaking of which, he is not here at the moment. Do you want a pastry Olivia?"

Olivia politely declines, keeping her better love of Sebastian's tarts a secret.

"Oh. How about young Ciel here?"

"He is not able to taste human food." Sebastian informs.

"A full-fledger, eh? Pity."

Damien pops the blueberry tart in his mouth.

"Pierre's not going to like that." Olivia stated.

"So what? They were the reason I offered mine to him." He dismisses Olivia's warning, tart still being chewed in his mouth.

She shakes her head before leading Ciel and Sebastian out.

"Bye, Olivia. Bye Edgar. Bye Ciel!"

"He's called Sebastian now!" Olivia calls back.

"Bye Sebby!"

Ciel couldn't help but smirk at the nickname that Grell bestowed on his butler. The florist was situated right next to 'Le Pasterie', relieving them of another long walk.

It was a flower shop with no proper entrance. The owner says it gives the flowers more ventilation.

"Hello. The magnolias missed you."

A man with an appearance slightly older than Sebastian greets Olivia; he leans on the side of a white fence where the roses creep on. He had his long brown hair tied up in a braid; and yellow ochre eyes that seemed to steal colour from the golden sun.

"Reed." Olivia greets warmly.

"Sebastian is it now? The Black Dahlias heard you."

"Nice to see you again Reed."

"What is your favourite flower, child?"

Ciel flinched a little at the florist's rather cold tone.

"Don't be intimidated Ciel, Reed is just a little shy."

Ciel remains quiet, pondering the need to lie about his favourite flower. He would rather not have himself more like an open book than he already is now. Since it was just a simple question, he shall acknowledge it.

"Sterling silver roses."

Sebastian's brows rose a little at the authenticity of the boy's words.

"Sterling silver…for the pure at heart." Reed states before reaching behind him and pulling out a sterling silver rose. He hands it to the boy.

Ciel looks at the flower in his hands. It has been a while since he had last seen one; they are not easy flowers to cultivate, they require a lot of care and attention. Seldom do people have the time for them.

"Keep it. It's my gift to you."

"Thank you."

The boy, feeling a little daring, looks up to meet eyes with the florist. Reed looks at him. Ciel sees the hopeless envy in the man's eyes; as if already resigned to fate. For once, he feels an unexplainable sympathetic pain in his heart.

Sebastian's voice breaks their brief connection. "Lunch is fast approaching. We should be going now."

"See you soon Reed." Olivia greets.

Sebastian nods his head. Likewise for Reed.

Ciel also follows suit, nodding his head.

"The flowers will miss you." He spoke in a soft voice as a goodbye.

He watches them walk off, but keeps his eye focused on Ciel.

"All torn up, but the sterling rose continues to dream."

The journey required them to travel back to their district and make a left turn to the outskirts. The grassy hills were rather gentle ensuring an easy climb. As they carefully tread up; Olivia digs her boots into the ground, holding down her hat as the strong wind blows over them. Ciel finds his perspective of the world to be much wider without his eye patch; it had always given him a blind spot. The two proceed to sit down on a mat laid out and wait as Sebastian had separated to collect their basket. She closes her eyes as the fresh wind blows, gently caressing her face and bringing the tranquility about them.

"Olivia."

"Yes?" she answers, eyes still closed.

"What are half-demons?"

"Half-demons are basically the offspring of a demon and a human. They possess certain qualities of demons and of humans. However, these qualities differ for each person. The appearances vary as well."

Olivia turns to face Ciel.

"An example would be Henry. He's a half-demon; he has red eyes but does not have black fingernails. Another would be Damien. He has human nails with red eyes but he is able to taste human food."

"Another ability that varies between us is the Faustian contract. The one that you and Sebastian engaged in. Very little half-demons can make a contract. Damien is an example of a half-demon that can make a Faustian contract."

Ciel, being a genius, takes things in quickly.

"You are a half-demon. You have black nails, have green eyes and unable to make a Faustian contract."

"Good deduction skills. But not all my eyes are green."

As her sentence finishes, the wind blows by, lifting her hair that covered her face. From behind is a crimson eye.

"I am a special case so far. I am unable to change my eye colour so it remains like this. I hide the other so that it won't…distract other people."

"Olivia." The boy scooches nearer to her and tucks her hair behind her ear, revealing her different coloured eyes.

"I think this look would suit you better." He gives a smile much like a gentleman.

The brunette, touched by the young boy's words only smiles. Sorrow graces her features; she knows how much he has gone through. She had been watching over them since the start of the contract. Such a sweet child; only to be corrupted by a premature tragedy.

Ciel continues to hold his all-knowing smile before looking off into the distance. Sebastian emerges from the hills; picnic basket in hand.

"Today we are having light Chamomile tea with ham sandwiches and vanilla cream puffs."

"Sounds delicious."

The two demons watch as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

"Your cooking has improved a lot Sebastian."

Ciel could only smirk at the first taste of the butler's horrid cooking; he was very sure that Olivia had a taste of it as well.

"I still feel a little guilty about eating in front of both of you." She states, a sheepish smile and a blush creeps onto her face.

Intrigued by how human food would taste now, Ciel take a bite of a sandwich. It tasted…incredibly bland. As much as he tried to hide it, the disgust could show on the boy's face a little.

Sebastian contains his amusement in a smile and Olivia giggles.

"It's not as good as I make it out to be is it? Demons have to eat human souls. I'm an exception; I can only survive on human food. Sebastian will train him at a later date right?"

"Yes. But we won't starve to death as fast as humans do."

Ciel remains silent and looks away.

Half an hour passes and Olivia is down to a few sips of Chamomile tea.

"Oh yes. The clothes-"

"Are paid for; young master."

"Let's not keep it from him Sebastian."

Olivia ignores the protest in the butler's face.

"We are now paying your expenses. Whatever money that comes from your world is not applicable here. We use a special currency that originates from here. This means everyone earns their keep. For now we are safe from poverty. What needs to be done will be done. We are a family now; we support each other and take care of each other."

Ciel doesn't say a word and continues to listen.

"I'm not sure what you plan to do from now on, but Sebastian and I will always be there for you."

After that being said, they lay down on the mat together, enjoying the breeze and the vast expanse of freedom in the grasslands.

He is unsure of what to believe. Humans are scheming and only the selfless die fast. It was the same for the inspector. Ciel's expression greatly betrays him; he is happy and sad; but most importantly, unsure. If this was the kin he was willing to accept, he would be terrified to lose them again.

"Come now young master, it is best that we head in."

The sky has turned into a veranda of red, pink and orange hues. Had they stayed there for such a long time?

Within seconds, they pack their things and head inside. When they descended the hill, Ciel took one last look back. A human gesture, to ensure that their experienced happiness would remain etched in their minds; to be able to easily pull out when things turn dark for them.

He turns back to join the other two demons waiting for him a little further down the road. He can only hope that this family would not be taken away from him like his last.

END

* * *

><p>I have the love for melancholy. I have no idea why. All the deja vu would be a treat for those who follow both the anime and manga rather closely.<p>

This chapter brought out a lot of Ciel's thoughts that a manga/anime viewer would not usually see. For Olivia, I fear I might give her too much screen time but she is an important character for this story. In fact, every character mentioned has a part in this story. For Sebastian, he recovered so quickly. That's one hell of a recovery. Or is it?

How was it so far? Anything wrong with the story? Let me know through your reviews.

-Pluepg


	3. Chapter 3: Demon Transition

Author's Note: Every review I read helps me to put more thought into my characters. This chapter might seem a liitle short as compared to the previous ones. This is as I needed to put a stop there for a more spring in the next chapter. (If you know what I mean) Enjoy!

-Pluepg

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"Come now young master, it is best that we head in."

The sky has turned into a veranda of red, pink and orange hues. Had they stayed there for such a long time?

Within seconds, they pack their things and head inside. When they descended the hill, Ciel took one last look back. A human gesture, to ensure that their experienced happiness would remain etched in their minds; to be able to easily pull out when things turn dark for them.

He turns back to join the other two demons waiting for him a little further down the road. He can only hope that this family would not be taken away from him like his last.

* * *

><p><strong>Demon Transition<strong>

* * *

><p>START<p>

Dinner was finished just as quickly. Olivia declined Sebastian's offer to wash the dishes; the butler proceeded to help his master wash up.

When they had reached home, they were surprised to find dozens of brown paper bags on the floor. Before the start of dinner, Sebastian quickly kept the clothes into a wardrobe which he had bought the night before.

The butler dried Ciel's hair with a towel before dressing him in his nightgown. Ciel stops him.

"I prefer to sleep in the white blouse. I find it more comfortable."

Wordlessly, Sebastian complies; dressing his master in a blouse and boxers.

Olivia heads into the bathroom after Ciel, letting the spray of water drench her. She listens in to their conversation.

"_How was your first day in town?"_

"…_Rather interesting."_

"_Oh?"_

"_For once Sebastian, can you stop making me feel like I have to think everything I say through? I am not after revenge anymore; I don't need to calculate to see if anyone will kill me in this town. And I most certainly do not need you judging my every action."_

"_I am just merely commenting on your reaction sir. There is no hidden meaning behind that." _

Frustration seemed to be evident in Sebastian's voice, drawing a note of concern in Olivia.

"…_you make me tired Sebastian. Leave."_

"…_yes my lord."_

The sound of the door opening and closing is heard. Rather heavy footsteps walk down the steps. Quickly, Olivia finishes washing up before following Sebastian down the stairs. The demon lies on the couch next to the dining table. Listlessly, blood red eyes stare at the ceiling; his arms positioned as if he was on his deathbed.

"Sebastian?"

"I will be fine Olivia. Go to sleep."

"But-"

"You're a half, you need the rest."

With nothing left to say, she leaves for her room.

All of his Faustian contracts had never gone wrong before. Why did this boy seem different? For the first time, he had found himself a drawn to the boy because of his soul. Then, the others accuse him of becoming attached to him. It was just the boy's personality which seemed to intrigue him. Could it be he was already on the losing end? To have a human that seemed to overwhelm his senses – and subsequently attract other demons. Inwardly, Sebastian sighs.

The burning candle on the dining table gently flickers before diffusing.

"Good morning Olivia." A girl about Ciel's age with shoulder-length orange hair greets her neighbour.

"Good morning Namine."

"My older brother feels a menacing presence in your house every night. Is everything alright?" Concern is laced in her soft-spoken voice.

"Yeah. It's just Sebastian going through a phase. Nothing to worry about. Sorry to bother you."

"It's alright. Shall I help inform the other neighbours?"

"Yes please. Thank you."

"No problem. Introduce me to your new friend sometime. See you soon."

Ciel watches their conversation from his room window above; still dressed in his blouse. The morning was still early; it will be a while before lessons start. Judging from what he hears, Sebastian has been bothering the neighbours. Perhaps after all this is settled, he should go over and apologise. Upon settling that, Ciel calls for Sebastian to dress him. The butler arrives immediately.

* * *

><p>The subsequent days were rather boring. The early mornings were dedicated to studying. While Sebastian and Olivia go to work in the afternoon, Ciel would make his way to the grasslands to appreciate the freeness of the environment. However, his heart felt unease. Through the passing nights, Sebastian would implode Ciel in an attempt to free himself from eternal binding. Olivia would always clean the boy up. Then, the next morning, Sebastian would return to being like he was before. It was frustrating and as Ciel hated to admit it – very saddening. He held the demon butler so closely to his heart and yet he attempts to kill him almost every night. It pains the boy.<p>

When the sun sets, Ciel would head in and have dinner with the three. Tonight, Olivia was discussing the schoolhouse.

"Those your age are required to go to school. However, since you are homeschooled by Sebastian, I guess I shall tell the council that there is no need to enroll you in."

"That's fine with me."

"You should make some new friends too. Take a walk around town when Sebastian and I are not around. Don't stay up there all alone. Alright?"

Ciel nods. He seemed closer to his age now than he ever was then.

The night was silent as the young boy laid in bed. Sebastian preferred to sleep on the couch now. Ciel couldn't care less. At least, he forced himself not to care. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps could be heard. The boy pretends to be asleep. He was getting tired of this. A figure walks closer to him. Ciel closes his eyes and waits for the pain. He was brought out of his thoughts by fingers pressing down on his throat. Instinctively, Ciel tried to pry and pull the hands away. He looks into the eyes of his assaulter. There is no need to guess who it is. Sebastian's glowing red eyes meet the boy's own red.

"Sebastian! Stop!" Olivia slams the door open.

"Get off him!" With all her strength, she pulls the demon away and drags him out, closing the door behind her.

After a coughing fit, Ciel could only sit in bed, his hand gently massaging the bruise on his neck.

"_What were you thinking!"_

"_You know very well."_

"_No I don't. Just because he can come back to life, doesn't mean that you can kill him whenever you want! What are you going to do about his demon transition?"_

The words 'Demon Transition' perk the boy's ears.

"_I will help him go through it."_

"_No you won't. Not when you're like this."_

"_Trust me Olivia."_

"_How can I? Face it. Unless you can get over it, you won't be able to face Ciel properly for the rest of your life!"_

Ciel silently listens as Olivia walks away. He steadies his breathing, preventing an asthma attack.

The next morning, Sebastian heads out early for work; putting Ciel's studies on hold. Olivia sits with him, silently sipping her Darjeeling tea.

"Olivia."

She looks up to face Ciel, "What is it?"

"The demon transition. What is that?"

"Oh. You heard huh?" Her tone showing that she would not need to hide it anymore.

"The demon transition is the training a demon fledgling goes through to properly hone their abilities. To train one requires the approval of the Demon Council. Unless you go through a mentor, learning these abilities would be extremely difficult."

"So Sebastian wishes to train me?"

"Yes. But unless he can get over this killing spree, I am not going to let him."

"I am tired of him as well...I want you to train me instead."

Olivia looks at Ciel straight in the eyes in disbelief.

The sun is close to setting, and Sebastian's shift had ended. Before he left the town, he was the waiter of the restaurant-cum-bar, The Grapevine. When he returned, he had become the assistant chef of The Grapevine. He felt a sense of accomplishment from the surprise in Siena's face at his much improved cooking that seemed to rival the head chef. Olivia worked at The Grapevine as well; as a waitress. She had not turned up that morning, drawing Sebastian's suspicions. He decided to walk home a little faster.

The minute he opened the door, his eyes met with darkness. No one was home. Sebastian proceeded to turn on the lights. A piece of white paper was left on the table. Slowly, he closed the door behind him, keeping his eyes on the paper. He takes it in his hand.

'**Olivia and I have gone to start my demon transition outside town. We will be living there until I have fully mastered it.'**

Sebastian suppresses the anger boiling inside of him. He frowns in disapproval, crushing the paper with all the strength he has. Must his master irritate him so? The butler smirks sadistically. In his grip, the paper bursts into flames before disintegrating into nothing. His demon eyes glow red for a second before heading upstairs to lie in his own bed.

Morning quickly approaches and the demon decides to take a peek at his charge and god-sister.

Meanwhile, in the hills where Ciel loves to visit, sits a tiny shed among the green grasses. Olivia and Ciel sit with each other.

"Since you have not eaten any souls yet, your powers are far weaker than the average fledgling. Let's just simply go through the theory and basics."

"Alright."

Sebastian turns away from the sight. He wanted to be the one to show and explain the basics to his master. He stalks away and heads to work. He would not torture himself like this.

"The basic few abilities a demon must have are enhanced speed, enhanced recovery, enhanced smell, transformation, soul staining, fire control, manipulation, body manipulation and manifestation. By right, they already have enhanced speed, recovery, smell and soul staining born into them. It all lies in the matter of practice."

Ciel only nods his head, successfully taking in everything.

"Now, let's practice."

His eyes widen. So soon?

"Get up and run from that tree and back to the shed ten times."

"T-that's crazy!"

"You want to learn it or not? Your stamina is atrocious."

The young boy grumbles a little before following instructions.

Olivia sighs to herself. This was going to take a while.

'At least Sebastian will have an easier time when I return Ciel to him.' She smiles as the boy struggles through his run.

END

* * *

><p>What is Olivia planning up her sleeve? Just what the stubborn boys need, a girl with a crafty brain and some skills. The next chapter will be more exciting. I love potraying an angry Sebastian; makes him more viable for affection. (If that makes any sense) The subsequent chapters will be less angsty and everyone is going to have fun reading them. More characters, an expansion of the setting and a bigger perspective of demons. (*cough*and some SebastianCiel action*cough*Finally!*cough*)

How was it so far? Anything wrong with the story? Let me know through your reviews.

-Pluepg


	4. Chapter 4: Steal him Back

Author's Note: 3 chapters in a week? I'm on a roll here! Anywho, some parts were a little difficult for me. I do not specialise in fighting scenes. (OTL) But it keeps the readers entertained. I very much take joy from reading your reviews, fuels the fire of passion and stuff. (lol) Enjoy!

-Pluepg

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"You want to learn it or not? Your stamina is atrocious."

The young boy grumbles a little before following instructions.

Olivia sighs to herself. This was going to take a while.

'At least Sebastian will have an easier time when I return Ciel to him.' She smiles as the boy struggles through his run.

* * *

><p><strong>Steal him Back<strong>

* * *

><p>START<p>

"What's wrong Edgar?"

Sebastian turns to face his Head chef, Anthony.

"Oh sorry. I keep forgetting. It's Sebastian now, right?"

Sebastian turns back to his chopping board, finishing his last bit of apples. His expression made him look rather stressed.

"It's nothing."

"If there's something that is able to bother the great Sebastian then it must be something big."

Anthony continued to pry, all the while marinating the chicken for tomorrow. It was after sunset and the restaurant had been converted into a bar for the night. Siena, Ester and Fox were handling the customers and drunkards outside. Sebastian starts to clean up his station. The chef with chestnut brown hair washes his hands and places the marinated chicken into the fridge.

"Come on now, I think we need a man-to-man talk. It will help get things off your chest. I'll get the whisky."

Anthony hurries into the cellar and emerges with two glasses.

Sebastian sighs and smirks at his friend's attempt to cheer him up.

About a few glasses later, the two chefs lean against the counter, red starting to stain their faces. Both men were really good at holding in their liquor. Therefore, drinking whisky would mean little to them.

"So it's a love problem isn't it?"

"I guess you could call it that." At this time, Sebastian thought very little, he just wanted some advice for anything.

"What's it about?"

"Let's say the girl you love misunderstands you and heads off with another man-"

"There is no need to say anything more! You need to go up to her." Anthony moves closer to Sebastian and holds his hands.

"Hold her hand, clear the mess and steal her back from the guy!" According to his words, he pulls Sebastian close to him by the waist and stretches out his other arm to touch the sky, looking off into the distance.

Sebastian was shocked and a little uncomfortable. Suddenly, silver-haired Fox emerged from the doors.

"I need some more brandy- Anthony? Man! I knew you were gay but seriously? Not here!" Quickly Fox covered his eyes and heads out again, laughing as he went.

After recovering from the after-shock, Sebastian gently pried his friend's arm off him, smiling in amusement as he did.

"I think the alcohol is starting to get to you."

"You're right. Just leave me here, Fox will come and get me later. I hope I helped somewhat." An uncharacteristic goofy smile is shown from loopy Anthony.

"You most certainly did. Thank you."

Slowly, Sebastian leaves Anthony seated on a chair against the wall. He then heads into the locker rooms to change into his trademark blouse and pants before leaving by the back door.

'Hold his hand, clear the mess and steal him back from her.' The demon butler ponders over these words as the night becomes early morning.

* * *

><p>"Alright now. Let's race." The brunette encouraged, covering her eyes against the glaring sun.<p>

"What? I just ran the daily ten rounds. Won't it be unfair to me?" Ciel gasps for breath, holding his knees for support.

"On the contrary…" Olivia trails off before running.

Startled, Ciel runs after her. Surprisingly, he feels much lighter on his feet. A power rising from within starts to flow through him. His eyes glow red for a mere second before stopping. Ciel turns behind him. He had overshot the tree by half a mile; but most importantly he had won over Olivia – who had just reached the tree. Ciel jogged back to Olivia.

"You see. Practice; and you will be able to tap on your demon power easily." She explains, still gasping for her breath.

"It seems that young master is somewhat of a prodigy." A silky voice emerges from the side.

Both turn to look. It's Sebastian, with his enigmatic smirk plastered over his face.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaims, the boy had not expected the demon to come so early. The realization that he had angered his butler starts to overcome him.

Olivia had to admit, she didn't expect Sebastian to become this angry. His aura was quite menacing.

"Ciel. Step back." The lady ordered. Immediately, he distanced himself as the two older demons approached each other.

"May the best demon win."

Sebastian's eyes started to glow. The wind blows Olivia's fringe, revealing her glowing red eye. They bow for a split second before beginning their duel.

Sebastian manages to land a kick to Olivia's stomach, the impact sending flying into the tree.

"You're being serious aren't you?"

Sebastian waits for her to make the next move. She dashes towards him, throwing a punch to his face. He dodges. Anticipating that; her other arm strikes him in the stomach. He moves back to reduce impact and retaliates with a kick to the chin.

From a spectator's point of view, all Ciel could see were streaks of colour attacking each other. So this was Olivia's true power. It makes Ciel feel as if she was going easy on him in that race. How disappointing.

However, it was rather evident that Sebastian was winning the battle. Olivia was greatly disadvantaged. Besides being a half-demon with half the power, she had a lack of practice as compared to Sebastian who had plenty of practice with Ciel. Yet, she was much stronger than Sebastian expected. She would be almost on par with him if he compared her to himself before he left. However, he was much stronger now.

Olivia was on the losing end; and Ciel wanted to quickly end the fight to prevent any fatal injuries.

**_"Sebastian! I order you to lose!"_** The young boy yelled as loudly as he could, the old commanding tone of Ciel returned to him for a split-second.

Distracted by his master's order, Olivia takes the chance to give all she had into her final blow, right to his face. Sebastian falls but lands on his one knee. Olivia plants her feet back onto the ground, holding her right arm. Her final blow had a bit of recoil that dislocated her arm.

Like a spoiled child, Sebastian frowns.

"Yes my Lord…"

Ciel approaches the demon, Olivia steps forward a little, still concerned for the young boy's safety. Sebastian remains as he is, eyes firmly affixed to the ground.

"Will you stop all this nonsense and just train me already?"

Sebastian was stunned for only a moment before complying. The Ciel he grew to like then now stood before him once again; filled with dignity and maturity. The butler himself was rather immature these past few days. But no one could blame him. His trademark smirk appears.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

><p>"Olivia! Sebastian! What happened to the both of you?" Namine exclaimed as she invited them in. "Brother! Come down here!"<p>

A person walks down, still dressed in a doctor's coat. His orange hair was combed back messily. Vincent, he is the older brother of Namine. Unlike Namine who is all human, Vincent is all demon. He is the head doctor of the town's hospital.

"You both are lucky I didn't work overtime tonight." The doctor replied sternly as he twisted Olivia's arm back.

She winces a little.

"There, both of you should heal quickly enough; I'm going back to work." As soon as he came, he left.

"I do apologise for my brother's behavior. He just had a bad day at work. That's all." Namine stated as she placed a cup of tea on the table for Olivia.

"Namine is it?" Ciel speaks up.

"Yes?"

"I must apologise as well for disturbing the peace for the past few nights."

"Oh. No worries. Everyone in this neighbourhood is rather understanding. All the three of you need is some rest."

"Namine's right Ciel, we should be going now." Olivia stated.

"Alright."

"We must have tea together alright Ciel?" Namine calls as they step in their own house.

The boy nods as a reply before heading in.

"I'm retiring first, I still need to nurse some scratches." She informs as she enter her room first.

"Stay with me tonight." Ciel requests before opening the door and letting himself in.

Without complaint, Sebastian enters and closes the door behind him.

Washing up was quick and soon both of them laid on the bed.

Lying side by side, they watch the ceiling, unable to close their eyes.

"Sebastian."

"Yes young master?"

"That fight. It was just a mere spar wasn't it?"

Sebastian suppressed his amusement.

"Yes it was. But we take our duels seriously. It served as a little punishment for going off on your own."

"Going off on my own was punishment for your constant attempts of murder."

"So I believe we are even?"

"Yes."

The butler and his master smile in the darkness, feeling a weight lift off their shoulders.

"You know Sebastian. Spending my entire life here might not seem so bad."

"For me, I believe spending my entire life with young master might not be so bad."

"It's Ciel."

"Pardon me?"

"When we are in private, call me Ciel."

Sebastian makes sure his smile is undetectable.

"Yes Ciel."

Inwardly, the both of them realize their foolishness throughout the entire fight and laugh at themselves. They can finally reach an agreement over something.

The moon shines over them from the window. For once Sebastian and Ciel find themselves in a peaceful rest.

'Strange. What was my food becomes my equal.'

END

* * *

><p>I enjoy writing drunk people making a fool of themselves. I feel as if this chapter is rather quick. But all that needs to be written is there.<p>

The last line could be philosophical or a joke, which ever way you look at it. The fighting is over. Time for some fun. (and some training) The story is only/already a quarter way through. If I do have someone who wants more after that. I'd be happy to write. But in the meantime...what do we do about his transition?

How was it so far? Anything wrong with the story? Let me know through your reviews.

-Pluepg


	5. Chapter 5: The Interval

Author's Note: Why does it get shorter everytime? This one is special. The cliffhanger is really good! Plus I'm almost done with chapter 6. No worries! Enjoy!

-Pluepg

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Inwardly, the both of them realize their foolishness throughout the entire fight and laugh at themselves. They can finally reach an agreement over something.

The moon shines over them from the window. For once Sebastian and Ciel find themselves in a peaceful rest.

'Strange. What was my food becomes my equal.'

* * *

><p><strong>The Interval<strong>

* * *

><p>START<p>

Ciel opens his eyes at the shift of weight on the bed; signaling that Sebastian was leaving to change. The boy sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Did I wake you? I apologise."

Ciel does not answer and tries to pull his senses together. The butler changes in a matter of mere seconds.

"Today's study session is cancelled. The day can be spent around town. Later in the night, we will visit the Demon Realm to seek the Demon Council's approval."

Sebastian begins buttoning Ciel's blouse.

"Surely you didn't think that you could continue training with Olivia without the Council's approval?"

"I certainly did not. It was just an effort to bring you back to your senses."

Finishing up with Ciel's boots, Sebastian bends to Ciel's eye level and tilts his chin to face him. With a smirk, he continues, "Which pleases me very much so."

Ciel slaps the demon's hand away in irritation and stands, straightening his clothes.

Amused, Sebastian hides his smile. "I shall accompany you to town?"

"No need. I believe I can move around myself. You should get to work." With that, the boy walks ahead of the demon, making his way down the stairs.

Raising an eyebrow, the butler doubts Ciel's credibility. For the past few years of their contract, every time Ciel is left alone, he would always end up kidnapped and even tortured at times. Sebastian shudders at the sudden memory of Ciel's last kidnapping. The once-earl had been brainwashed so badly that he could not even remember Sebastian, let alone recognize him as his demon.

From that day, he decided that as long as he was with Ciel, he would never let him out of his sight. Too bad he didn't foresee the fact that he would be spending his entire life with the boy. He smirks to himself before preparing for work.

Ciel steps out of the front door to see Sebastian sitting on a bicycle. Olivia sits on the back of it as she holds her hat on her head.

"Thanks for the bike Namine! We'll return it to you tonight!"

Swiftly, with a determined expression, Sebastian kicks the bicycle's stand up and rides away.

"No worries!" Namine replies, waving to them.

Ciel stares at the figures as they cycle away. For some reason, he felt his stomach twist a little. It was odd, but in a good way. His train of thoughts soon halt at the sound of Namine's voice.

"Are you heading for the schoolhouse?" Namine asks, buckling the flap of her book-bag.

"I'm homeschooled."

"Oh. See you then." She turns away from Ciel and runs to the direction opposite Sebastian and Olivia's.

Wordlessly, he walked to the Central.

As he passed through the streets, a man in a brown inspector's coat stops him, "Aren't you supposed to be heading towards the schoolhouse?"

Ciel looks up to face blood-red eyes. Calmly, he explains himself. "I'm homeschooled by Sebastian."

"Oh?" The blonde raises an eyebrow before turning to Damien, who was leaning against Le Pasterie's front entrance.

"Is this boy telling the truth?"

"Of course! Edgar just moved back not too long ago. He's known as Sebastian now."

No matter how many times that Ciel hasn't been taken seriously because he was a child; he could never get tired of being annoyed at that fact.

"You should learn to ease up a little Bernard!" Damien advises the Chief of Yard.

Bernard shrugs before walking off.

Ciel begins to walk away.

"Hey wait!"

The boy complies and walks towards the half-demon, resisting the urge to frown as he went.

"When someone helps you, it is polite to start a conversation before you leave." Ciel raised an eyebrow; he could not stop that sarcastic gesture. Damien's grin was way too happy for him – but the boy decides to play along.

"Hi."

"Hello!"

"…what is your name?"

"I'm Damien. I already know your name so we are friends now."

"W-what?"

"It's very simple to be my friend. All you do is tell me your name and be there for me when I need you!"

A red eye twitches. "T-that seems a bit illogical."

"Really? Eep!"

Damien was grabbed by the collar from behind. There stood Pierre, the baker of Le Pasterie. Tall; long black hair in a ponytail; human nails and purple irises. This baker was human – and must be the person that formed a contract with Damien. Seems a little odd. The human is man-handling the demon.

"You ate one of my blueberry tarts didn't you?" It was rather scary, the angry look on Pierre's face. It even sent Ciel into chills. The man opens the entrance and pulls Damien with him.

"Ah! Ciel! Help me!"

The 'closed' sign is flipped.

Ciel shudders and decides it was best not to get himself in trouble. He scoots away and backs into Reed.

"Oh! Sorry, uh, Reed?" For some reason, the boy finds himself tongue-tied in front of Reed.

Golden eyes stare down at him before ruffling up his hair. A sign of forgiveness. Ciel pouts. The older man retreats and begins to snip the thorns off the red roses. He finds himself drawn to Reed.

"Are those for someone?"

"Yes…Madame Marielle…just down the street."

"Oh." He was at a loss for words, the florist was so vague and yet so specific.

"The roses would like you to deliver them to her."

"Sorry?"

"I will repay you on their behalf."

"I…"

Why not? Ciel practically had all the time in the world right about now.

"Alright."

Silently, Reed wraps them up with a large sheet of white paper and hands them to Ciel.

"Take this. A sterling silver." Reed tucks it in Ciel's blue hair.

"It compliments you. Go on."

Stunned, Ciel turns around and walks to _Boutique Rose_. For some reason, the walk didn't seem as long and tiring as the first time he had attempted it. Perhaps Olivia's training was useful at some point – even though it meant to be a trick in the first place.

The minute he stepped into the boutique, he is met with a faint scent of roses. Following that; is Marielle. The seamstress is delighted at the sight of the red roses.

"Thank goodness! The scent in the shop was beginning to wear off. Henry!"

Henry appears from behind. Finally, Marielle took notice of the rose in Ciel's hair.

"You look wonderful Ciel. That rose simply does compliment you. Too bad those eyes clash a little…" Marielle trails off a little as Henry takes the bouquet from Ciel's hands.

The minute Henry disappears into the back room, Marielle shiftily takes a book out from the secret compartment in her apron.

"Do you mind helping me return this to the bookshop? Henry wouldn't put that book down for a second. Keep it as a secret; I'll repay you for this alright? Keep the map." The blonde whispers to him before returning into the shop.

With no choice, he heads back to his original direction. Following the map that was slotted into the book by Marielle, he makes a turn through the alleyway and to an isolated corner. He studies the piece of parchment a while longer before making another turn to face a two tiered building, similar to the size of _Boutique Rose. _

As he opens the door, a silver bell hung at the top rings.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Ciel scans the surroundings there are countless numbers of filled up bookcases and even a few stacks of books piled together in many corners. The musky smell of books filled the air and the dust could be seen filtering from the window. The counter close to the entrance is empty. There seems to be no sign of life in here.

'Did I get the directions wrong?'

A figure suddenly emerges from the steps. His leather shoes clacked against the floorboard. He wore a white blouse and black pants; a black apron hung over his neck. Ciel's eyes widen at the sight that was bestowed to him. For a second, he could feel the urge to spring tears from his eyes. The boy could only whisper softly.

"T-Tanaka?"

END

* * *

><p>The next chapter for Kuroshitsuji manga is out! Has something to do with easter. Do read it, it's very hilarious. On another note, I really do thank everyone for welcoming the other characters so openly. Not many readers welcome others that are not in the series. On another note, (again) the next chapter would be more productive...in a way. It'll be out soon. Promise! Better things are coming. Now how should I potray the Demon Realm...?<p>

How was it so far? Anything wrong with the story? Let me know through your reviews.

-Pluepg


	6. Chapter 6: Leaving for the Demon Realm

I apologise because it took a while. I'm going to crack my brain to think of the next chapter because it will be difficult to imagine the Demon Realm and its customs. Enjoy!

-Pluepg

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

A figure suddenly emerges from the steps. His leather shoes clacked against the floorboard. He wore a white blouse and black pants; a black apron hung over his neck. Ciel's eyes widen at the sight that was bestowed to him. For a second, he could feel the urge to spring tears from his eyes. The boy could only whisper softly.

"T-Tanaka?"

* * *

><p><strong>Leaving for the Demon Realm<strong>

* * *

><p>START<p>

"Oh? A visitor? I rarely receive visitors." The elderly man's appearance bears a striking resemblance to Ciel's previous head butler.

"I see you have one of my books there. A purple insignia is imprinted into the book's spine. Are you here to return it?"

"Tanaka? Is that you?"

"What? I'm sorry sonny; you must have mistaken me for some other old man. My name is Richard." The book keeper laughs to himself. His laugh was even similar to Tanaka. But it could not be. Tanaka was left behind in the human world and any chance of a replica would be purely based on coincidence. Ciel pulled himself together.

"I-I apologise. I must have mistaken you for someone else. Marielle asked me to return your book on her behalf."

"She must have grown tired of him eh? Ho ho. Whenever Henry becomes absorbed in a book; he ignores the world around him." The old man takes the book from Ciel and struggles to place it on at the bottom of a shelf.

"Oh my back…"

"I…let me do it." Ciel takes the book from Richard and swiftly slots it into the shelf.

"Thank you. I could use a young hand like yours." Richard stands to look around the shop, "I have been meaning to reclassify these books and re-slot them but I can't seem to do that with my old age. I need help to tend to the shop as well."

The old man sighs at the disorganized state of the shop.

Ciel looks around before an idea pops into his mind. His new 'family' needed the extra money to buy bicycles and other necessities. Plus, there were more mouths for Olivia to feed. Not to mention the obviously hefty sum they had paid for Ciel's clothes. Ciel figured that since he had so much time on his hands, he should help out and get a job.

"I could do it."

The old man looks at the boy in surprise, and smiles in relief.

"You could? That would be wonderful, sonny. Of course, I'll pay you for your time. When are you able to start?"

"Tomorrow would be fine."

"Alright then, stay here and sit if you want. If you excuse me, I shall be manning the counter. Ho ho ho."

The boy takes a seat on a nearby stool. Ciel's heart ached a little every time he hears Tana- no; Richard laugh. It soon dawned on him that he could no longer appreciate those that had cared for him during his past life. Elizabeth, Tanaka, Bard, Mey-rin, Finnian – and even Soma and Agni. Ciel smirked at the thought. Even as they were still alive, he would never be able to see them again.

"What's wrong sonny? Something bothering you?"

Ciel was quickly brought out of his thoughts.

"No. It's nothing. His eyes shift to the ground.

"Well sonny, what's done is done. Nothing will change that fact."

Surprised, Ciel turns his head to face Richard. How did he know what he was thinking about?

The old man stares at the boy as if there was nothing wrong.

"Ho ho ho. Me and my old mouth. Sometimes I'm not even aware of what I say," Richard admits, embarrassed.

'You can't be serious.' Ciel could feel his eye twitch a little.

The rest of the afternoon was spent walking through the bookstore and flipping through the contents of a few books that caught the boy's eye. The books were classified through insignias imprinted on the book's spine. Yellow was meant for the general public. Red was for the – ahem – adult section. Green was for children and purple was for a particular author. He goes by the alias 'Tenor Walterbolt'.

There were no visitors for the entire span of Ciel's stay there. He had caught Richard dozing off at the counter a couple of times, bringing small smirks to his face. He sits at the stool again and looks out the window. The sky was turning orange. Perhaps it was time for him to pay Sebastian and Olivia a visit. From there, they would be able to return home together.

"I'm leaving first." He informs as he walks out the door, the silver ringing in its wake.

"Until tomorrow, Sonny."

Down the streets, the boy's shadow extends further from him as he walks back to Central. Within close to half an hour, he is at the entrance of The Grapevine. He stands outside for a while before opening the door.

"Welcome!"

A voice calls from one of the waiters. A total of four to six waiters walk around, dressed in black vests, pants and white blouses. The dress code for this town's employees are really so similar. One could even change jobs without the need to buy new attire. He sees Olivia walk pass him, her hair tied up in a bun and her sleeves rolled up, as she serves drinks to a table.

"Hey. Table for one?" A red-haired lady with red-hair that could not compare to Auntie Angelina's goes up to Ciel, giving a rather artificial-looking smile.

He resists the urge to shift his eyebrows at the lack of sincere hospitality.

"I-"

"Ciel?" Olivia voice cuts his sentence.

The lady with a large bosom turns to look at her co-worker.

"Do you know this kid?"

Now Ciel really had the urge to reprimand her. One of his pet peeves was when people treated him like a child.

"Ciel is my-" Olivia was quickly interrupted by Ciel.

"I am her distant cousin."

She looks at Ciel from head to toe before commenting.

"Oh. He's a distant cousin alright. He looks nothing like you."

"I believe that is enough Ester." A silver-haired lady gently places her hand on Ester's shoulder – a stern expression on her features. She was surrounded by an air carried by respectable nobles and rather young looking; much like Hannah Anafellows. Ester pouts a little before sauntering off to tend to a few other male patrons.

"Do pardon our worker's behavior – she doesn't take well to demons with a child's appearance."

She apologises as she pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She nods at Olivia before walking away; taking a glance at Ciel. Cool red eyes meet.

Ciel is surprised that she regards him as an adult.

"Sebastian and I are almost done with our shift. Wait for us alright?"

Olivia turns away to call for her boss.

"Siena! Do you mind if Ciel sits in the kitchen for a while?"

A blonde with a ponytail calls back from behind the bar – she whips up a few shots for the seated patrons.

"Thanks! Follow me." Gesturing to the lad, she leads him into the kitchen where he sees Sebastian and a few other chefs.

"Sebastian, I'll leave him here for a while. I just need to serve a few more tables."

"Roger that." He replies, pouring some sauce into a pan, eliciting a large fire from the stove.

Ciel takes initiative and sits himself on a stool. It was interesting to see Sebastian dressed in something else either than his butler uniform. The demon was dressed like Bard, a toque on his head that signified his position as assistant chef.

"Sebastian, could you man the sauce for a second? I need to check the others." The head chef asks of him.

"Sure Anthony."

Ciel's mind did a rerun. Both chefs had such chemistry that it made the boy's stomach churn. He bit his bottom lip to prevent that pout that threatened to appear. Ciel does not get jealous – especially when it comes to his absurdly talented and rather good-looking butler. Wait. Did he just think that his butler was good-looking? Being killed more than once must have damaged his brain a little.

"We are prepared to depart young master?" Sebastian implies, already dressed in his butler uniform.

Shocked for only a second, Ciel recovers quickly and stands. Sebastian leads his young charge out the back door; where the bicycle they had borrowed this morning was parked.

"Olivia will be staying at The Grapevine for the night shift. It seems that they are short-handed on servers tonight." The butler informs, unlocking the bicycle's chains.

"Leave it for Olivia. We shall walk back." Sebastian smirks to himself. Ever since they had moved to this town, his young master never ceases to amuse him. Perhaps this was the real Ciel that was showing – the Ciel that was not controlled by his anger and revenge. It turned off the demon a little; but he was beginning to see the shattered soul that once hid behind the rather arrogant and pompous-like façade.

The night was silent and the road ahead was long. Time was being wasted as the Sun disappears over the horizon. Impatient, Ciel speaks up a little; his butler follows suit. The older man is astounded by the increase in stamina the younger possesses. No longer was he tired after walking a few yards. Olivia must have trained him – and she did quite a good job of it. No doubt that this was going to make training much easier as well.

'Oh Olivia. What would I do without you?' He smirks.

Soon enough, they reached the house. Unlocking the door, Sebastian allows Ciel to go first before locking it again. He turns to face the demon boy, who is waiting for the journey to start. He looks down at him, a stern expression in his eyes.

"In the Demon Realm, I will have to refer to you by your first name. Only those that are strong enough deserve a status in the realm. For now, to the council, you are only a fledgling. Do mind your behavior or there will be serious consequences."

"Now that I am aware of that, are we able to leave now?"

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Do not ask such ridiculous questions Sebastian. I won't tolerate it." The boy was serious. Transitioning oneself into a demon must require some sacrifices. What other important things could there possibly be left for Ciel to lose?

The demon frowns before transforming into his demon form. A dark fog engulfs his body as he begins changing his appearance. Sebastian's hair grows longer to his waist. Black horns grow out of his head. His smile becomes more sinister and his eyes a much brighter red. His fingernails extend. A skin-tight, buckled shirt appears and he is dressed in leather pants. Ciel pays little attention as he had seen the demon's form many times. However, deep in his heart, Sebastian certainly looked more alluring as compared to his previous transformations.

"Let us go Ciel." The demon's dark voice beckons the fledgling. As if in a spell, Ciel silently complies; stepping into the unknown once more. A thick black fog surrounds them. When it disperses, Ciel and Sebastian vanish without a trace.

END

* * *

><p>The hardest part; I believe, is describing Sebastian's demon form. There are many variations of it and it was hard to choose a specific one. Not to mention that if you read the second last paragraph alone, Sebastian might sound like a stripper. ^_^" (Not that I think Ciel would mind) *shot*<p>

For some reason, I keep typing in Tanaka instead of Richard. It's very frustrating. Looks like Ciel isn't the only one with denial issues :P. Ciel seems a little out of character in some parts here, but maybe it's just me who can't seem to accept the fact that darling little Ciel is finally growing up.

Next part, they enter the Demon Realm. It boggles everyone on what the land looks like. But it's another adventure in the other world!

How was it so far? Anything wrong with the story? Let me know through your reviews.

-Pluepg


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting the Demon Council

Author's Note: Thank you all for waiting this long. Things are getting more climatic now. Even I am getting impatient with myself. All your reviews are wonderful and they mean a lot to me. I will work harder and faster. Just wait a little longer. Hahas. Enjoy!

-Pluepg

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting the Demon Council<strong>

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"Let us go Ciel." The demon's dark voice beckons the fledgling. Stepping into the unknown once more, a thick black fog surrounds them. When it disperses, Ciel and Sebastian vanish without a trace.

START

A dark place that seems to have only night as day; the demon realm is filled with white sand spread across miles and miles of vast land. Only the white moon illuminates the large expanse of outskirts and infrastructure in the distance. The sand swirls a little as a black fog appears and dissipates. There revealing Sebastian and Ciel. The boy steps away from his butler to survey his surroundings. All he sees is a barren desert filled with beautiful, fine, white sand.

"So this place is rather barren. I expected it to be a metropolis of demons and such."

The demon chuckles, much to Ciel's annoyance. The fledgling turns to look at the demon – wanting to know just what seemed to be so funny.

"It is. We are in the outskirts. It is easier to land here to prevent any public…disturbance. The 'metropolis' you speak of – is just over the horizon." The demon explains, pointing his long black fingernail ahead of Ciel.

"Lead the way."

Pointed heel boots dug into the sand as they walked at a human pace. Sebastian could have gone faster; at a demon's walking – or even running speed. However, his master was only a baby in their terms. To force him to exert himself would be too much for the boy to handle.

"Sebastian."

"Yes Ciel?"

The boy almost protests before remembering his status in the realm. Did the council in this world have eyes all over the land? A creature with two tails, a head of an alien and the body structure close to a human's flies high above their heads. Ciel looks up at it, the alien-like creature stares at him; continuing to fly past them. Probably.

"How much longer do we have before we reach?"

"A very long while. Our current speed is too slow to reach the town by your expectations."

"Then let's speed up."

For the rest of the trip, it consisted of short runs and rests. Sebastian had no queries about their pace. Instead, the demon was – concerned about Ciel. The boy looked as tired as the first time he tried running when he was a human. His powers were still weak and he had no knowledge about utilizing them. Since when did a demon become concerned for another?

"Can you continue Ciel?"

"Of course." Ciel answered, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. It was evident that Ciel was becoming tired.

"Come now." Sebastian crouches down in front of Ciel, ready to carry the boy on his back.

"Are you absurd?"

"When we are near the town, you'll continue to walk by foot."

Hesitating a little, the boy climbs onto the demon's back. If any other demon living here finds out, Sebastian will be the mockery of the entire realm.

"Hurry." That was the only word Ciel speaks as he makes himself comfortable on the demon's back.

With that, they quickly run through the desert. The distance was certainly very large as the demon took a few minutes before they had the town in their view.

"Let me down here."

Wordlessly, the demon allows Ciel to slide off his back and leads the way. Ciel trails behind him as they enter the streets. A pavement starts from the sand. They walk in; going straight all the way. As they walk forth, buildings resembling giant spiked rocks appeared by their side. Crooked signs with a foreign language written on them directed to other roads and avenues, as if part of the town's design. Demons dressed in similar attire to Sebastian; standing by the sidewalk or indoors seemed to be staring at the duo. It was rather unnerving for Ciel; his enhanced sixth sense was feeling some hostility from the others.

"Stay by me." Sebastian ordered under his breath. Ciel made sure to do so.

Keeping his head straight, Ciel scans the surroundings of the town. The design basically made it look as if the demons were staying in giant, spiked rocks; and way up ahead was a giant pointed castle-like fortress. Most probably where they were headed. Dark clouds loomed above it, a large – barely visible and rather broken spider web hung on two pointed stone pillars behind the castle. This particular sighting intrigued the young one. The castle becomes larger in view as they approach it. Ciel sees the entrance to the castle – far – but right in front of them. Suddenly, Sebastian turns to his left. It must be another place then.

The path soon ends at the side of the castle. Sebastian moves closer to the door and knocks on it. An elderly lady opens it. Her bright red eyes glowing red.

"The council has been expecting you."

It seemed like a rather small room; like a cave; as if like a secret meeting place. A door is at the side of the room.

The elderly woman informs them, "Come in when you are ready." She goes through the door, leaving them alone in the room together.

They look to each other.

"Speak only when it is necessary. Do not draw any other type of attention from the council to you. Our only reason to come here is to gain their approval for your transition. If you offend them, even I am unable to fend them off for you."

Ciel nods. Sebastian walks to the door and opens it. Ciel follows behind him. Behind the door, a gigantic hall filled with such grandiose décor. A long table that resembles a rather bent line is situated in the middle of the hall. 7 demons are seated there. Ciel felt a little intimidated at the sight of these seven demons. Obviously, they are far stronger than him; even Sebastian at most. It was not just because they outnumber the two; Ciel could feel the threat in his gut.

In the middle is a girl around Olivia's age, with long silver hair and blood red eyes. She wears a white and dark blue dress and a golden tiara with blue jewels is seated on her head. White gloves cover her forearm. She must be a royal. She certainly dresses like differently as compared to the other demons in the kingdom.

To her left are three more demons. Likewise for her right. To the far right of the table, a boy with silver hair similar to the girl is seated; a crown evident on his head. His dress code is matching to hers as well. The two must be related.

"State your name fledgling." The girl in the middle speaks – stern and serious.

"Ciel – your highness."

She raises her eyebrow; drawing a slight bit of alarm from Ciel. The girl transfers her attention to Sebastian.

"You are this fledgling's mentor?"

"Yes your highness."

"How did this boy come about? Is he from that town?"

"Yes."

A man seated just beside her left speaks up. His left eye his covered by his black hair that extended to his shoulders. An ironic sight - a demon wearing an earring with a cross and the necklace of a cross on him. He wore a black robe. Calmly, he prodded further.

"Explain."

"Ciel was turned into a demon by Hannah Anafellows under another human's order. I simply would like to conduct this boy's transition for him."

The council stirs a little at the sound of Hannah's name.

"And why would a demon such as yourself help this boy? Does he hold any special meaning to you?" The man continued asking.

Ciel could feel his heart start to accelerate. The last question intrigued him and he was rather anxious for his butler's answer.

"The interference of another demon and some complicated matters brought me to this circumstance. I am now in charge of Ciel and I am obligated to take care of him."

Was that disappointment that in Ciel's heart? That was not really the answer he had hoped from Sebastian. Was he really just protecting him as an obligation?

'Don't be stupid Ciel, you knew that the only reason he took care of you was because of your soul. But then, why would Sebastian continue serving him even after his soul was no longer attainable? He could have just taken off.'

Ciel's thoughts were interrupted by an obnoxious laughter.

"Ha! How interesting! You must be really lucky, cutie! To have such a capable demon to serve you! Ha! Ha!"

It was a demon with ochre blond hair that was seated on the girl's other side.

Ciel glanced over to see the discomfort on Sebastian's face. Obviously, it would be humiliating for a demon born with such great pride to be reduced to such a state because of a mere human.

"Enough Gillian."

Another demon beside the blond spoke up, reprimanding his fellow council member in a cool manner.

"Aw Dusky! You have to learn how to have a good laugh. Especially when it involves such a cute little boy here." Gillian smirks, a certain look in his eye; one that Sebastian recognized all too well.

Ciel, on the other hand, was losing his patience with this demon.

"Let's just finish this quickly. I don't see why we have to waste our time on this fledgling." A lady spoke from the other end of the table. She had long black hair to her waist.

"I agree with Sara; Estelle?" the silver-haired boy next to her urged his sister on.

"Zephir is right. We should finish this quickly. Fledgling Ciel."

The blue-haired boy stands at attention at the serious tone in her voice.

"Yes your highness."

"Understand that in your circumstances that the human body you possess now is a limitation to your powers. We will have to destroy whatever humanely physical thing you have in order to start your transition. It is a painful process; but only for a moment. Do you still wish to become a full-fledged demon?"

Ciel pauses for a hesitant and unsure split-second. "I do."

"Very well. Sara."

The black-haired lady stands and approaches Ciel, hiding a black dagger with red carvings behind her back. Sebastian sees it and wills himself to remain still. The boy could feel the anxiety exuding from Sebastian. Sara bends down to face the boy. She places her hand on his head; softly whispering words of comfort. Ciel was afraid.

"Be strong young one." She plants a kiss on his forehead and thrusts the dagger into his stomach before pulling it out.

The boy's blood splattered all over the floor. The pain weakened the strength in Ciel's legs causing him to kneel. He clutches his wounds tightly, feeling his entire body burn up; as if a fire had been lit inside him. He coughs some blood out onto the floor. Sara steps back, watching him shrivel on the ground.

Sebastian looks on at Ciel but painfully holds himself back. Ciel needed to be strong at this time. Subconsciously, Sebastian fists his hands.

"His human soul was very valuable." Zephir notes.

"Yes. It was. I can smell it." Sara agrees.

The pain was so immense that Ciel had to scream to alleviate some of it. The boy's eyes became a brighter red. He could feel two horns grow out of his head. His back burnt as two black wings are grown from his body. The black fog surrounded him; his transformation was taking place.

"Hey. Could I taste some of his blood?" Gillian asks innocently.

"No Gillian. It would be impolite to Ciel – and his mentor for that matter." Estelle declines Gillian's request, sensing the anger stemming from Sebastian.

The black fog clears. A boy that clutched his stomach knelt on the ground appears. He slowly stands up, slightly affected by the transformation. He opens his eyes to face the demons. A young fledgling stands before them in his glory. Black horns are situated at the side of his head; black wings that extended outwards. A confident smirk spread across his face. Dressed in a black shorts and thigh-length black boots with a black robe-like jacket on him; in Sebastian's opinion – he was devastatingly tantalizing.

"You are a full demon now. Learn all you can from your mentor and when you are done, return; so that we may asses you." Estelle informs before standing up and making her way out the door behind the table.

The rest of the demons follow suit. Only the cross-decorated man and Gillian stayed behind to greet them.

"My name is Ray. Feel free to stay in this realm under you are able to transform back. I don't think you want to return and scare the rest of the townspeople."

Ray claps his hands twice and a few servants emerge from the door behind the table to clean up the blood and remains. Gillian pouts in disappointment.

"If you need anything, I'm on the other side of this town. Don't be shy to find me, honey." Gillian offered; inching closer to Ciel. He was about to grab the boy's chin until Sebastian pulled the boy back a little by the shoulder.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Senior Gillian. I am referred to as Sebastian; Ciel's mentor. We will come and find you should we need any help. I thank you and bid you goodbye." With that, the demon leads his charge out the other door. The blonde frowns at Sebastian's sudden intrusion; making sure to glare at the mentor's back before directing his gaze towards Ciel.

"Farewell."

"Come and see me, alright cutie?"

Sebastian closes the door behind them.

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. You could have explained what they were going to do before she stabbed me."

"I apologise. This is my first time converting a human into a demon. I would not have known about the procedure. Shall we head in first?"

"Where to?"

"My home."

Amused, Ciel smirks.

"I find it funny. Demons have homes?"

"Of course. Where do you expect us to go?"

"Nowhere. Lead the way."

Sebastian walks ahead of Ciel, recalling his way through the streets. To Ciel, all the buildings looked identical. It would be easy for him to lose his way. There was no sign of any shops or landmarks that marked where they were. Just a string of pointed rocks with slightly different make ups.

"This way." Sebastian walked into a tight alley; Ciel followed suit. This was going to be quite the walk.

* * *

><p>Back in the castle which connected to the council's room, two demons sit together in a garden of white roses.<p>

"There had been no news of Hannah Anafellows a while back. Her premises was empty; even the triplets were gone. Do you think this has anything to do with that boy, sister?"

"I believe so Zephir. We will have to keep an eye on them. There would be no reason for such a great demon like her to disappear into nothing."

"Do we need to have Adam to survey them?"

"No. It's not that serious. Call upon Ray."

"What about Gillian? He seems to show interest in Ciel."

"I'm not surprised; that boy's soul is practically a delicacy to all of us. I cannot afford Gillian going bezerk over that fledgling. Have Sara watch over him."

"Yes Estelle."

"Ciel is the sign of change. We must prepare for it. I feel it drawing near."

The princess explains as she looks to the dark looming clouds above them. The giant spider's web behind the castle is re-spun. Estelle can only pray for the boy's safety.

END

* * *

><p>Evil is near. :D<p>

Yes! I can feel the inspiration flowing through my fingertips! *insert maniacal laughter here* The next chapter should be out by next week? I'll do my best to write as much as I can before my holiday ends. I have school starting in April T_T. I hate going into long-term hibernation. Back to writing!

How was it so far? Anything wrong with the story? Let me know through your reviews.

-Pluepg


	8. Chapter 8: Transformation Practice

Author's Note: Since I particularly loved this chapter, my writing speed had increased. I hope you love it as much as I do. Enjoy!

-Pluepg

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"Ciel is the sign of change. We must prepare for it. I feel it drawing near."

The princess explains as she looks to the dark looming clouds above them. The giant spider's web behind the castle is re-spun. Estelle can only pray for the boy's safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Transformation Practice<strong>

* * *

><p>START<p>

"Here we are."

Far from the castle, away from the pavement streets stood yet another identical spiked rock. Ciel noted the gold doorknob on the door. There was no lock. Curious, he proceeds to turn the doorknob. The house remains locked. Sebastian stifles a laugh.

"Just what is so funny?" Ciel demands, his face turning slightly pink.

"This door is not like those in your dimension. It responds only to its maker and those who are allowed to go in."

"Are you trying to imply that I am not welcome?"

"Of course you are Ciel. You are always welcome. It's just that you haven't learnt how to open it yet."

Sebastian steps up to the door and places his left hand on the knob. With his right, he gently knocks his knuckles two times against the door. He turns the knob which successfully opens the door.

"That's how welcome guests enter. Although for me, I just need to open the door as per normal."

Ciel shrugs in acknowledgment before walking in. He feels a sense of déjà vu as he enters the house. The interior looks exactly like their house back at the town – albeit there were a few infrastructure differences. The stairs were in a much more circular spiral as if they were meant to be in a tower instead.

"When I moved to the town with Olivia, I designed the house to be exactly like my own. First, before we rest, you need to learn how to conceal your wings."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Feel the wings as a part of you and bring them in. Pull them close to you."

Ciel frowns a little in concentration before taking a deep breath to calm himself. The wings start to flap a little as if he was stretching them. He begins to pull them in a little, eventually disappearing from his body.

"Well done. You have met up to my expectations once again. Let's head upstairs. We can take a rest there."

Ciel follows behind Sebastian. He recalls the first time he tried learning transformation. It was on a day close to his departure. In order to retain the image of normalcy to his life, he needed to hide his red eyes. Turning them was no problem, but how long he could keep them that way was a challenge. He could keep it up for the day, occasionally forgetting to retain his concentration; arousing the momentary confusion from his servants. However, on the day he left. He had shown his red eye to Elizabeth. It was not a mistake, but rather, a chance for Ciel to be himself in front of her for one last time.

The second floor was rather tiny. There was only a queen sized bed by the side. The middle floorboards were being illuminated by the moonlight shining from the window above. Either than that, the room was quite vacant.

"We should take the opportunity to look at the moon Ciel. Its glow is at its best tonight." With that, he goes to lie directly under the moonlight.

Ciel ponders for a while before joining his butler. Sebastian closes his eyes. He finds himself rather content with young Ciel lying next to him.

"Sebastian."

"Yes Ciel?"

"Do you used to do this every night? Before you formed a contract with me."

"At times; yes. Time is a privilege to us. We try to spend all we can."

"Now I decide how you spend yours."

Sebastian hated being reminded of that.

"Do you regret forming a contract with me?"

"I do sometimes."

Ciel sits up in hidden disappointment. Sebastian sits up as well.

"But I admit that I have grown rather fond of you." The demon looks at his charge with affection unbeknownst to himself and reaches to hold Ciel's cheek in his hands.

Ciel, drawn into the affection in Sebastian's eyes; unconsciously leans into Sebastian's warm hand. For a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes, enjoying a sense of happiness. A spark was formed between them as their faces start to inch closer to each other.

Suddenly realizing what was happening; Ciel pulls his butler's hand away; startling Sebastian. The doorbell chimes in the silence. Sebastian stands and walks to the door, to see who it was. Ciel remained seated, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. He could feel the heat rush up to his cheeks. A tinge of lingering coolness was felt where Sebastian's hand had once been. He resists the urge to touch the same area. What was he thinking at that moment? The sudden temptation to kiss his fantastic butler overcame him that's what. His blush becomes redder; imagining the outcome of what if.

* * *

><p>The older demon opened the door, internally thankful for the help that broke the brief awkwardness. A royal guard dressed in a white uniform appeared at the door. Only royals and people associated with them wore white.<p>

"You and your student are invited to celebrate Prince Zephir's birthday by attending the ball organized by the royal family." The guard hand Sebastian a white envelope.

"Have a good evening." He greets before marching to the next spike.

Sebastian closes the door behind him and stares at the envelope. On the front is written in gold, '_To Sebastian and Ciel'_. He stares at the invitation with disinterest. He was more concerned with his master's reaction earlier. More importantly, he realised that he was staring at him with affection. Why did he admit that he was fond of the boy? It was utterly humiliating. Besides, would a demon like him be capable of affection and love? Was he even destined to have the boy in that manner? The thought of the idea otherwise pains him a little.

'You frustrate me in so many ways little kitten.'

Yes, a little kitten. From an obedient dog serving the queen, he had transformed into an independent kitten. An animal which cares so little for its owner's feelings and does whatever it wishes. That seemed to describe his young fledgling now. _His_ fledgling. The sound of it causes his insides to churn a little in excitement.

The butler makes his way up.

"We have been invited to a ball in commemoration of the Demon Prince's birthday."

"Demons have social events as well? How troublesome."

"Regardless we have to attend it."

"Yes. We can't afford to offend the rulers of this realm." The boy smirked mockingly as he opened the envelope.

He reads the cream coloured card stating the time and date. Tomorrow evening. Be dressed formally. The card was handwritten. Judging by how the words are phrased, this card must have come from the main house itself.

"What do we have to wear?"

"I had taken the liberty of transporting some clothes to my house beforehand in case such a scenario takes place."

"It seems that without the life of an underdog I find myself with a lot of time on my hands."

"Plenty of time to master your transformation skills."

For once, Ciel looked as if he was about to whine.

"Now, now. We need to complete your transition as soon as possible. If it makes you feel better, I am about to teach you how to change your appearance. You will be able to portray yourself as another."

The boy soon gave in to the idea.

Similar to the changing of eyes, Ciel just needed to imagine and will his body to change accordingly. For his first try, he was to change into someone near his height.

"Perhaps you would like to try Namine?"

"No thank you. I can only remember her features rather vaguely."

"How about Elizabeth?"

"No." He pauses. "I'd rather not bring her up and I would rather be a male."

"Alois Trancy then?"

He shudders. The fact that they had shared the same body once proved to be an uncomfortable experience. However, it was because of this fact that he should have little difficulty transforming so. Ciel first has his eyes and hair colour changed. Next, he wills his hair length and style to be changed. Upon finishing, he resembled Alois.

"There seems to be something different." Sebastian comments as he scans the boy. "Ah yes. The face structure. Alois has a slightly narrower jaw as compared to you. You would have to manipulate your face structure as well."

It was a challenge. A difficult challenge; and Ciel was determined enough to take it.

"Well I must say that bone manipulation is the most disturbing training. It makes the amateur disfigured." The mentor states, a little affected by the thin jaw on the left and Ciel's original jaw on the right.

"S-shut up! I'll try again." He yells back, embarrassed at his first mistake.

By morning, Ciel had mastered eyes and hair features. However, bone manipulation was still in progress and the boy was ready to give up. Despite it being morning, the sky remained dark. The demon realm has no Sun, only the moon to light the town. However, to signal the morning, the candles located in lamp posts were lit.

"I believe we have had enough." Sebastian sighs a little.

Frustrated at his failures, Ciel makes his way down the stairs, to seat himself on the couch. His mouth felt a little dry. He attempts to moisten it by drinking some water. The dryness still remains. Sebastian sees Ciel with an uncomfortable expression, a concentration on his mouth.

'He must be hungry.'

"Is there a problem Ciel?"

"No..." the boy trails off absentmindedly.

"Your mouth feels a little dry doesn't it? It's expected, you haven't eaten since you first transformed."

"Eaten?" The thought of eating human souls never occurred to him. Now that it had finally been brought to his attention, he begins to doubt his ability to consume humans.

"We should venture back to the human world and have a bite."

Ciel's face pales a little.

"Let's do it quickly so that we will be back in time for the ball." Sebastian encourages the boy; a little irritated to see him so easily deterred.

"Yes. Let's." He speaks, building up his courage.

The demon smiles, finally having his Ciel back again. "For now you will need to disguise yourself, your athletic abilities are still not up to par yet. We will venture back to London."

The minute he finishes speaking, his horns are retracted, his hair becomes short and he is once again dressed in human clothes. His signature jacket buttoned up properly.

Ciel runs his fingers through his hair, messing it up a little, its colour changing to brown concurrently. His eyes are turned to emerald green. He looked very different.

"I still prefer your human appearance." Ciel comments.

"One does get used to things." Sebastian replies before a thick black fog surrounds them.

The fog clears to reveal the busy streets of London. Ciel feels a sense of melancholy as he recalled his life through these streets.

"Welcome back to London, Young Master."

END

* * *

><p>What is this? I don't even- Finally some action after 7 chapters? People would have gone insane by then. But then again, these two need some time to come to terms with their relationship. Stubborn. As always, there must be a party! In any case, it brings in an introduction to an important character in the plot. I'm not telling~ This is my favourite chapter so far and the best is yet to come. How do demons eat anyway?<p>

-Pluepg

How was it so far? Anything wrong with the story? Let me know through your reviews.


	9. Chapter 9: A Feast To the Party!

Author's Note: Took me a while to think of something. Garrhh! Every time I want to make my story better, I take a little longer than usual. Being random for a while; I finally have a new pet(s)! 3 blue guppies that look like each other. I named them Timber, Thompson and Cantebury! …I have no life. *dies* Enough about me. Regarding Ciel's costume design, I used angelskully's ciel demon sketch from deviantart as a reference. Enjoy!

-Pluepg

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

The fog clears to reveal the busy streets of London. Ciel feels a sense of melancholy as he recalled his life through these streets.

"Welcome back to London, Young Master."

* * *

><p><strong>A Feast; To the Party!<strong>

* * *

><p>START<p>

If there was one thing that separated the town and the actual London, it would be the atmosphere and the feelings it gave Ciel. In comparison, the town was much friendlier, as if no one would even think of robbing each other. Also, it made Ciel feel at home and free. On the other hand, London was cold and cruel. It left Ciel too many nightmares to count regarding its dark side. The boy had to admit it. He would never want to come back here ever again, regardless that he was born in this sinister, sleeping monster.

The night was still young and minimum wage workers were making merry with waitresses. Children pull their parents along to the nearest toy shop and carriages carrying nobles ride past them. They walk along the pavement together as regular citizens. Sebastian leads Ciel to an alley. He helps the boy up a few crates. They stand on the roof of a shop together; scanning the outline of the place.

"Choose your first human."

Ciel becomes a little grim at the aspect of it all. The next person that catches his eye will be quickly subjected to premature death. The thought of it made him feel like a murderer. To kill the evil; it was no problem. But to kill the innocent? It very much seemed that it was going to go against his principles. This thinking of his is very human. However, this was the only human quality that he was determined to keep.

"Try not to target anyone that is near their death; they will be under tracking."

He surveyed the streets.

"We will have to eat quickly this time. When the death gods come to protect the soul, it will be very troublesome to oppose them." Sebastian reminds the boy.

"I intend to…" Ciel grimaces at the thought. To consume a soul, one must do it through lip contact. He shudders to kiss a complete stranger. Although Sebastian has corrected him multiple times that it was known as lip contact.

Through one of the windows of a small two-tiered house, a bandaged lady - no older than the age of sixteen - catches his eye. She sits on her bed, her back leaning against the wall; tears running down her indifferent face. Instantly, his mouth moistens. Ciel's eyes are glowing, signaling to Sebastian that he has found his target.

"Go and find your own, I can handle this myself."

"I will be nearby."

With that, Sebastian moves away from the area; jumping on roofs as he went.

Staring out the window, she couldn't help but feel lonelier as she watches children pull along their mothers. The girl felt empty on the inside; she clutches her stomach instinctively, feeling no life. A fresh set of tears roll down the side of her face.

"Good evening."

She looks to the door to see a boy with mussed brown hair and emerald green eyes. Shocked, she moves back a little, still clutching her stomach.

"H-how did you get in here?"

"I came by the door…" Ciel trails off before looking at her again.

"Who are you? How did you get past that woman?"

"I am just…a boy. Never mind how I passed her; I came for you."

"F-for me?"

He steps towards her and caresses her face. She remains slightly wary.

"What happened to your hair? Usually most ladies would leave it."

The girl's hair was very short; it had grown till her cheeks. The irregular shape showed that it was forcefully cut off.

"It was that woman…she did this."

She looks away from him, hopelessness in her eyes. It occurred to him that she had no strength to fight back or even become angry anymore. This wetted his taste buds even more.

"How about I offer you freedom from this tragic life you are living?"

"You can do that?" Hope graced her face, giving Ciel a rather bittersweet feeling.

"Of course. However, I will have to take your soul in exchange."

Manipulation; trickery. It made humans easier to devour.

"It's alright with me. My soul was already taken when she pushed me down the stairs…"

"In that case, you wouldn't mind me freeing you now?"

"Sure…" She smiles politely and gratefully.

Ciel was taken aback for a moment before giving a gentle smile. He kneels on the bed and cups both his hands on her cheek, bringing her closer to him.

Meanwhile, Sebastian wandered the streets, content and sated. Usually he would not devour another's soul when he was under a contract. However, he was happy to start eating again under his master's order. He could feel his demon abilities become stronger like before. The demon stopped below the house Ciel was in. Looking up at the roof, he sees William T. Spears. He was obviously supposed to stop Ciel. Quickly, from amongst the crowds, Sebastian jumped up to the roof to distract him.

As Ciel inches closer with a comforting smile, she comments at the last minute.

"You have such a beautiful smile. I wish my child could have had that smile as well." She states wistfully, as she closes her eyes and embraces her freedom.

Ciel's mouth meets hers as he sucks the soul out of her. He closes his eyes as well. Slowly, he feels his powers become stronger as they course through him.

Sebastian was winning. After finally eating, he had become more powerful. The death god was fairly surprised by the sudden skyrocket in Sebastian's abilities. Back then, William used to be stronger than Sebastian. Now, they were on par with each other; now it was clear who was the more powerful being.

"Hello. Nice to see you again."

"I can't say the same for me. You demons are seriously a pain."

Suddenly, Sebastian stops fighting and William glares; defeated.

The girl collapses on her bed, her hand draped over her stomach. Ciel steps back to take a look at her. Her eyes had lost all light in them, but a small curve on her lips could be seen. The boy silently places his hand over her eyes, willing them to close. At that point in time, Ciel was unsure of the reason to why he had somewhat lied to her. Was it to make his feasting easier? Or was it to convince himself to be less guilty?

"Sebastian."

The demon appears behind him.

"Yes, young master?"

"Take us home."

"Yes My Lord."

* * *

><p>Clearly irritated, William forces himself not to look at them and makes his way up to the bedroom. He examines the girl from across the room; pulling out a brown book.<p>

"Maria Heath; had her soul stolen prematurely by a demon. This case is considered void."

He states to himself as he chops a purple stamp over the last sentence.

"I'm here Sebby~" A excited voice rings out from the window. Grell summersaults in from the roof and into the room.

"They aren't here anymore."

William states as he closes the book and puts it away.

"You're so mean William~ Why didn't you tell me that my Sebby came to the human world?"

The red death god argues with his co-worker, pouting in discontent. William ignores him and proceeds to leave.

"Hey!" He calls out as he runs after William.

The empty body continues to lie the there; awaiting the lady of the household.

* * *

><p>A black fog clears to show the interior of Sebastian's pointed house. Ciel returns his appearance to its original state, wearing his thigh length boots and black coat again. Sebastian pulls out a comb from his pocket and proceeds to comb Ciel's hair to its original style.<p>

"Keep your appearance as it is now."

"As you wish." Sebastian complies before placing the comb back in his pocket again. Ciel seats himself on the couch. The butler stands before him, anticipating his next action.

"How does it feel every time you eat a human's soul?"

"Invigorating and satisfying."

"It is satisfying and I do feel sated. However -"

The fledgling pauses, unsure of his own feelings. Technically, he had just eaten one of his kind. Yet, he had become a demon. Therefore, it was not so? It certainly feels like a fish eat fish world now.

In an effort to quell the unrest in his master's heart, Sebastian speaks up. "Each demon has their own preference towards human souls. However, a majority of us prefer stained, dark and vindictive souls."

"So was I dark?" Ciel smirks.

"In your own way." Sebastian returns the expression.

The boy dismisses the topic and stands up.

"There really is nothing to do is there? Hence the constant feasting to make up for the time. Then the contract started to come about. All this effort for one soul. It was only to pass time in a demon's long life isn't it?"

"Yes."

Ciel sits himself on the stairs; an action that would have been unbefitting for a noble.

"In that case, demons would be better off trading their thinking with humans. Inquisitive creatures who strive for more than just going through life eating and sleeping. It seems like that is the case for you demons now."

Sebastian gives his enigmatic smile.

"Might I remind you that you are a demon as well now. And perhaps you are right, we certainly needed a change in our lives. Therefore, we take it upon ourselves to interact with humans."

"It becomes similar to playing with your food. To take care of an animal before you slaughter it and eat it. That is what it is like for you. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Then I was only a creature for you to guard before devouring…" Ciel trails off, examining the rails of the stairs.

Sebastian could feel a tang of bittersweet emotions fill his black and empty heart as he watches his young charge.

'You were once my food. I have become attached to you. Now that you are the same as me. I start to experience a strand of human emotion. Strange, the royal family seems to display this peculiar behavior as well. Could it be that our race is flawed?'

The demon is shocked at himself for doubting his own kind, to think that beings like him - full of principle - could be imperfect? The thought of it scares him and could change the way he looks at his fellow demons.

There was a chance that those in the town with no name had discovered this as well. In an effort to make their own change without starting an all out conflict, they moved away. There seems to be more to that town than meets the eye; and he had to admit, it would take a while before he comes to terms with this newfound belief. It could change his entire world.

Ciel remains silent in blank thought; ignoring the pain inside him. He was hurt that Sebastian thought so little of him despite how highly he thought of the other. For a moment, he thought that Sebastian viewed him different from the rest of his kind.

'Is that true Sebastian?' Blood red eyes faced the older demon only to see his butler deep in thought as well. The candle in the house was lit from outside and the streets appeared to be darker. It was evening - and it was time for the both of them to return to reality.

"Sebastian?" Ciel calls out to his butler experimentally.

Immediately, he snaps out of his thoughts and makes his way towards the boy.

"It is time for us to head out. Let's have you changed."

With that Ciel stands up and walks up the stairs. Sebastian moves away for a while to select the young master's clothes. As soon as Ciel reaches the top floor, the demon is already there waiting for him.

Ciel sits on the bed and waits as the demon pulls the boots off him, revealing the boy's pale legs. The butler proceeds to remove the boy's coat as well as his vest underneath. He replaces it with a white blouse. A slightly maroon-black jacket was put on him.

Removing the boy's short shorts, he pulls on a matching maroon-black, knee-length shorts. He slides up long black socks and buckles them up before slipping on dark brown boots. For the last touch, a scarlet ribbon was tied onto the boy's collar and a deep blue sapphire was pinned in the middle.

"Please wait for me while I prepare for our departure." With that, Sebastian bows a little and makes his way down.

Remaining seated, Ciel sighs a little. Just how long were they going to continue playing this master-butler game? They were merely nothing but titles and statuses. All a pretense to society and to themselves.

'Oh well.' He shrugs and walks down at his own human pace.

Sebastian was there at the bottom waiting for him. He was dressed in the usual black tailcoat. However, the buttons on it were golden and there was a black scarf tied around his white-collared blouse. He had white lace protruding from his sleeves. The demon was dressed like a noble. For the first time in his life, Ciel had realized that in the demon realm; Sebastian was a noble and Ciel, merely a common student.

"Shall we depart now?"

Ciel nods and opens the door; Sebastian following behind him. The minute the demon closed the door behind them, the older led the way to the castle.

END

* * *

><p>Alright. This one took a little while because I had just bought a new laptop and i spent most my time transferring stuff. On a side note, I love the eating process - though it will never be practiced on Ciel. Lol. Regarding Maria Heath. What do you think is her story? I'd love to hear your guess.<p>

-Pluepg

How was it so far? Anything wrong with the story? Let me know through your reviews.


	10. Chapter 10: Princess Aria

Author's Note: Chapter 10! I can't believe I made it this far. Lol. In any other case, I made sure this chapter had more content in order to celebrate this tiny victory. Also, thank you readers for being just…there. Reviewers have been very kind to me so far. Hahas. Thank you for staying with me for so long even though I teased you guys with the romance scenes. (and made you lose your car for a month. D8) Enough dawdling, back to writing!

-Pluepg

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"Shall we depart now?"

Ciel nods and opens the door; Sebastian following behind him. The minute the demon closed the door behind them, the older led the way to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Aria<strong>

* * *

><p>START<p>

As they close in, Ciel could see the various demons in the realm file into the large main entrance. The duo joins the crowd. A guard dressed in white stops them.

"Your invitation?"

Sebastian calmly fishes it out of his pocket and shows it to the guard. Immediately, he smiles warmly and welcomes the duo.

"Thank you." Sebastian greets.

The main hall is brightly lit, the decor mainly showing of white marble and an extensive sky blue ceiling lined with golden carvings. Silver and grey cloth which draped over the walls were strung around the ceiling as part of the decor. Flamboyant clothing were worn amongst the demons. In comparison to Ciel's dressing, it made him look like a regular page boy. However, he couldn't care less, he would rather live a normal person's lifestyle now. Image meant little to him. Still, Sebastian had his own life to live. It was up to Ciel to keep up his end of the bargain by upholding the demon's reputation as the demon had done for him previously.

"Hello." A stoic voice greets them.

They turn to see Ray.

"Good evening Senior Ray."

Ciel follows suit and extends his formal greetings as well; reverting to his rather dignified stature.

"I see you and your student made it. Do stay for the entertainment, we are going to have beautiful music presented to us tonight."

"Will do Senior Ray." Sebastian nodded before the dark-haired demon casually walks off.

"What do you think of your first demon ball?"

"I think it's comparable to the previous balls." Ciel shifts a little closer to Sebastian and speaks in a rather soft tone, "though there is a certain lack of refreshments and common topics." Sebastian smirks at Ciel's dry humor.

For the next few passing minutes, mentor and student stood by the side while politely nodding at other guests.

"I see you have returned." A male with short, neatly combed brown hair notes; standing in front of the demon mentor. He was dressed in a navy blue jacket with a striking red vest; black pants to match it off.

"It's nice to see you again Mitchie."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Michael now." The man corrected, irritation and happiness evident on his facial expressions.

"I'll be sure to remember that. Are your parents here?"

"No. They left for a 'life-changing experience'. Though i don't expect them to return anymore." Michael explains, distaste in his voice.

"I can see that, seeing how you are dressed now." Sebastian noted the obvious change in colour coding. Michael used to wear dark colours. Now, he wore much brighter and more striking colours.

Within their conversation, Ciel felt like an outsider. It was as if the two bosom friends had formed a warm shelter around them and the boy was not in it. At that moment, Ciel truly felt alone. In his past life, he had not a single friend. Those who wanted to be were shunned by him countless times. All he had was Sebastian. It was then he realized that something else was more important than him in Sebastian's eyes.

"Yeah, though I wish I could have chased them out sooner…" Michael continues softly to himself.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's nothing." He smiles, "How about you tell me who this young fledgling is?"

Ciel halted his melancholic train of thought.

"This is my student. Ciel." Sebastian stated, placing his hand around Ciel's shoulder, like a teacher who was proud of his student.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ciel raised his hand with a coy smile on his face.

"The pleasure is all mine." Michael shook the boy's hand, impressed with his etiquette. "Where did you find such a fine student?"

"I believe that is a secret, old friend."

"Alright then. It's not like I was planning to take in my own student anyway. Teaching is not for me." The demon admitted with a laugh.

"On another note, I hear there is going to be a special performance tonight. It should be starting right about-"

On cue, the lights are turned off.

"Now."

A sweet and melodious sound is heard. From the dimmed surroundings, a spotlight is shown in the middle of the floor. Seated in it's midst is Princess Estelle; her gloves neatly folded on her lap. Slowly, her hands gracefully maneuver across the blue tinted glass, generating the beautiful sound.

"This is-"

"This was the particular instrument played at Alois' party. Very little demons know how to play this. Princess Estelle is one of them. Even as it affects humans negatively, it is a different case for demons. We are not affected by it. In fact, this is the most beautiful instrument we have ever heard."

"Then at the party…"

"It was a rather tough battle. But of course, I am one hell of a demon." Sebastian smiles at his own victory.

Ciel closes his eyes and enjoys the honey and feather-like sounds emanating from the object. It truly is the most beautiful instrument ever heard. He could almost listen to it forever. Slowly, he let himself become entranced by the mellifluous song.

The entire room becomes quiet in order to enjoy the rest of the piece.

The armonica soon reaches a soft diminuendo.

The entire room is filled with applause; there is not one person short who clapped for the performance. Estelle stood up, curtseyed and made her way towards the door leading to the back of the throne. A few demon servants dressed in white wheeled the instrument away. The lights were turned on.

"I thank you all for coming today." A deep and confident voice resounds throughout the main hall. There stood at the throne; a king with long silver hair and a golden band across his forehead, a sapphire jewel dangling in the middle. He looked slightly older than Sebastian's age but still a young man appearance-wise. He was dressed in a white and golden robe with blue satin.

The room bows before him before putting themselves at ease.

"To be able to celebrate my son's birthday with the kingdom, that is truly an honour. Many of you know me as King Castor, but tonight, I am just a father who his celebrating his son's birthday. I thank my daughters Estelle and Aria for planning this entire ball. Of course, the other palace servants and the council is to be thanked as well."

The mentioned demons bow respectively. Zephir looked to be just reaching the age of sixteen. Young Aria was gauged to be around Ciel's age. However, in this realm, looks are deceiving. Behind all these young faces hides years of experience and knowledge.

"To those old friends here now, I thank you. For those new to this kingdom, I warmly welcome you. Enough of my speeches for today. Be free to dance and make merry. Happy Birthday Zephir."

The prince stands and bows to the crowd. The crowd returns the favour and applauds. Immediately, the music starts.

The prince takes his older sister's hand and brings her to the floor. There, they start off the first dance. The king and little Aria follow after, dancing their own waltz.

A few other couples join the dance. Familiar faces are spotted. Sara was seen dancing with Gillian. Soon, couples of the same gender joined the fun.

"Come now Sebastian, let's have a quick dance. Mind if I steal your mentor away for a while?"

Stunned, Ciel could only nod. This particular custom was rather different. It seemed that it was normal for couples of the same gender to dance together.

"Could I have this dance?" The familiar, calm voice returns. It was Ray.

"S-sure." Ciel stuttered a little in embarrassment as he takes Ray's hand.

Instantly, Ray's right hand held Ciel's waist, the other lacing fingers with Ciel's right. Instinctively, Ciel placed his hand on Ray's arm. Gracefully and swiftly, Ray leads them to the dance floor, joining the other same-gender couples.

"You don't seem too accustomed to dancing with a person of the same gender." Ray notes; as if it were the most common thing in the world.

"Ah-"

"And yet, you seem to be rather familiar being lead by someone."

Ciel blushes a little after thinking back to those dance lessons and the humiliation of wearing a dress, as well as being kidnapped by the viscount.

"Perhaps I shouldn't ask you then. You seem so flustered." The stoic demon gave a small, amused smile as he spins Ciel.

Ciel takes this chance to glance at Sebastian from across the room. Sebastian was leading the dance. They looked to be having a lot of fun. Taking note of Ciel's expression, Ray suggests, "How about we go a little closer to them?" Ciel was a little shocked that Ray would be so considerate towards him.

He leads them towards Sebastian and Michael.

"Hello gentlemen."

"Good evening Senior Ray." Michael greets as they dance side by side.

"How about we have a switch in partners?"

"Fine by me. It would be boring to keep the same partner."

As soon as he finishes his words, both leads spin their partners. Fluidly, Michael takes a full turn before smoothly landing in Ray's arms. Ciel follows suit, arriving a little clumsily in Sebastian's firm arms.

"I see you are growing used to this."

Ciel remains silent.

"In this realm, dancing with the same gender is normal. It is just a simple form of enjoyment between friends and loved ones." Sebastian explains, turning a full circle with Ciel.

"It just feels a little strange for me."

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Sebastian smiles, startling Ciel a little. It was not one of those trademark smiles; it was a true, genuine smile.

The song soon ended and they separated from each other. Sebastian bows, Ciel does so accordingly. Sebastian was about to say something until a force pulls him away into another dance. A demon with chestnut brown hair, slightly taller than Sebastian. It was Dusky.

"If you don't mind my company, Princess Aria would like to dance with your student for a while." Dusky informs, taking the lead.

"I don't mind." Sebastian complies, amusement written all over his face.

In the meantime, Ciel stood completely shocked until a girl lightly taps his shoulder. He turns around to see a girl with silver-blue hair around his height. She smiles sweetly and curtseys, gloved hands lifting her white and blue skirt a little; signaling the request for a dance. Her dressing was full of lace, ribbons and frills; resembling the dress sense of his previous fiancé. A headdress is worn on her silver hair, a maroon colored strap decorated with white laces and red flowers made of cloth.

As a gentleman, it was polite not to reject her request. Moreover, Sebastian was occupied by another friend of his. Ciel bows a little before offering his hand. She takes it and places her hand on his shoulder. He places his hand lightly around her waist, a little wary of personal boundaries. She didn't seem to mind it. Slowly, they swayed with the melody of the music. He held up his posture of a noble. She reminded him of Elizabeth, except she was much more quiet. The way she dances, it was in a manner more ladylike as compared to the blonde. Ciel finds himself thinking back to her. He does miss her a little - she was the purity in his dark and messed up past.

Upon noticing the sadness in his eyes, the girl leads them close to an open balcony. She breaks them up and pulls Ciel along with her. He follows, curiously. She lets go and hides behind the archway, peeking out to smile at him. The moonlight behind shone on her; reflecting off her beautiful silver hair. She looked like a fairy that originated from the moon. The girl said nothing but her eyes seemed to speak to him. Follow me, she says. Let's run away from reality for a while.

"Where are we going?" Ciel asks.

She only giggles a little before running to the balcony. Ciel stares a little before proceeding to brisk walk; her tiny steps increasing in speed. Soon, they reach a flight of stairs leading down to a grassy patch. He follows her down. She stops to turn and look; making sure that he was still following her. A dark forest of trees stood behind her. It was odd to find trees in a town surrounded by an expanse of desert. Wordlessly, she runs into the forest.

"Wait! It might be dangerous in there."

She ignores him and continues to run. Ciel was fully convinced that if he followed her, he would surely come to some form of trouble. Yet, he was greatly concerned for her safety and decided to run after her. After an indefinite distance, he sees a tall mansion standing in front of him. It was as large as his townhouse situated in London; the particular building that he had instructed Soma and Agni to 'look after'. The door to the mansion was left half-open. It seemed to be abandoned; though it could just be his own impression since the building looked to be well maintained. Cautiously, he opens the door; a creak that seemed to echo throughout the house was heard.

"My lady? Are you in here?"

She giggles in response, her voice sourcing from the left of the house. Ciel decided to leave the door open. It was dark and the moon was his only source of light which filtered in from the windows by the side and the door. The boy makes his way to the left. As he fondles around in the dim surroundings, he wishes that Sebastian had taught him fire control sooner. As if on cue, the candles around him are lit. Most probably the work of the young girl. He grabs a candelabra from the side table and makes his way to the room on the left. It's door was left half-opened. Although it might be silly for him to carry a candelabra in a well lit place, he expected some dark passageways in the mansion.

When he walks into the room, he sees no one there. Ciel deduced that the mansion had hidden passageways that she knew of. This girl wasn't just a guest, she knew this area of the grounds well. It aroused his curiosity and put him a little on the edge. The boy walks in. It was a study room. He scans the surroundings for any out-of-place items. A yellow book stood out from one of the bookshelves; it was not placed in properly. Ciel takes a deep breath for any unexpected surprises and pulls the book out. To his surprise - nothing happened. Seeing as it was a fluke, he pushed the book back into its place. The click of a button could be heard. Ciel's eyes widen.

'Uh oh.'

The book case spins around and he finds himself facing a slide going downwards into the darkness. Due to the tiny edge, he slips and falls. He yells as he slides down the metal; going at an insane speed such that he could feel the wind flow past him. The slide soon stops and the boy jerks to a stop. The petrified look on his face was certainly something to laugh at. Her giggle soon snaps him out of the shocked state. It looks to be like he was in a storage room. The door leading out was half opened. He ran out to see a glimpse of her dress disappearing into a passage on the right. The way was well-lit. Looks like he didn't need the candelabra after all. Although he did place it on a table when he had gone to examine the yellow book; it would have been impossible for him to bring it down the slide anyway.

Adjusting his hair a little with his fingers, he ran after her through halls and passageways. He makes a left turn to see her running up the stairs where it looks to be leading outside. He follows her and comes face to face with a garden of white and blue roses. The sight of them in the moon's light was certainly one to behold. There stood the girl, happily gazing at him.

"There you are. Come now my lady, we should be heading back now. If anyone else finds us here we might be punished." Ciel coaxes her, slowly approaching her as he went. He did not want to do anymore running for the rest of the night and would appreciate it if she would not bolt off again like a rabbit. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard from the front of the mansion.

"The door here is left open!"

"Search the area."

Ciel's blood red eyes widened. That was the king's voice.

"Come now my lady." Ciel urgently whispered to her, trying to pull her way from the garden.

She refuses to budge, a pout gracing her face. She pulls back. The force of her pull was so strong that it caused her to fall back. She pulls him along to the ground, leaving them in an awkward position. Catching them at a bad moment, the king and a few guards saw them lying on the floor. From the king's perspective, or anyone's perspective really, it looked as if Ciel was trying to take advantage of her.

"Hey! What are you doing to the princess!" The guard yells.

Ciel was astounded.

"Princess?" His question slightly louder than a whisper.

Immediately, he attempts to get off her. However, she pulls him down by the collar, forcing him to stay in that position. He looks at her in disbelief and confusion. Her mischievous smirk answers it all. The guards soon pull him away by the arms. King Castor immediately goes up to Ciel.

"What do you think you were doing bringing my daughter here to take advantage of her?" He demanded, a little childishly in fact.

"I-your daughter brought me here your majesty. We merely tripped and you happened to arrive at a bad timing."

"Of course it was bad timing, you tried to take advantage of her!"

"No your majesty, I would never do that." Ciel explains, panicked. The image of Sebastian's perfect prodigal student was going down the drain.

"Are you trying to say my daughter is unattractive?"

"No your majesty! Princess, please explain to your father!"

Everyone looks to her direction to see no one there. They were so absorbed in Ciel and the king's argument that they hadn't noticed her slip away. The king turns to face Ciel; staring him down, contemplating what he was going to do to him. Ciel softly gulped.

"Send him to the dungeon." The king announced to his guards sternly before walking away, his footsteps so silent that it felt as if he was floating.

The guards were so tall that when they grabbed him by the arms, the boy's feet was a distance from the ground. What was worse was that he couldn't bear to call for Sebastian's help. It would be too humiliating for the both of them. Ciel decided that he could not fight in order to maintain what little status he had left and allowed himself to be carried off.

END

* * *

><p>Arrested? Ciel has never been arrested before! What will he do now? Digressing from the subject, I would reckon that Ciel prefers sad and innocent souls due to his thinking that he would not want them to suffer the way he did just for being born in a doomed family line. After doing some research I realized that I made Sebastian a little more receptive than usual. But we'll begin to see what he was originally like in a later chapter. What an evil princess. Why would she do that? Thank you once again for accompanying me this far.<p>

How was it so far? Anything wrong with the story? Let me know through your reviews.

-Pluepg


	11. Chapter 11: Return Trip

Author's Note: Chapter 11! I am proud of myself! *victory dance* I noticed that no one seemed that psyched about same gender dancing. Oh well looks like I normalized it too much. On another note, if demons really do eat through lip contact; we suddenly realize that sebastian could have kissed ciel if it weren't for those meddling fools. (aka Claude and Alois) Hahas. XD

Thank you for all your lovely reviews so far, they really motivate me to write faster and better!

-Pluepg

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

The guards were so tall that when they grabbed him by the arms, the boy's feet was a distance from the ground. What was worse was that he couldn't bear to call for Sebastian's help. It would be too humiliating for the both of them. Ciel decided that he could not fight in order to maintain what little status he had left and allowed himself to be carried off.

* * *

><p><strong>Return Trip<strong>

* * *

><p>START<p>

The sound of boots faded away as the soldiers walked back to guard the entrance to the dungeons. Ciel was left hanging at a large distance from the ground. His outstretched arms ached as gravity pulled him downwards. Wrapped around his wrists were metal shackles bound to the wall. Usually, this cellar was meant for adult prisoners twice his height. He concluded that his current punishment was to be left hanging for days until gravity could somewhat rip his arm off.

He sighed and tried to move as little as possible. Any sudden movement would result in a painful, pulling feeling in his muscles. For once, Ciel felt like slapping himself for his sudden surge of stupidity. How could he not know that the girl was the princess? She was practically introduced at the start of the ball.

However, in order to defend himself, he reasoned that he was too far from the front to see her face clearly. Also, the style of the attire she had donned at the start was similar to her sister's. When she met Ciel, she had a change of clothes to a much less extravagant style and had taken off her tiara. The boy was beginning to think that the princess had disguised herself on purpose.

Then it hit him. The princess wanted to move away from the party and just wander on her own. It was just by chance that Ciel was the one she picked to accompany her on the tiny adventure. Since she knew that she would be reprimanded for not entertaining the guests at the party; the minute they found them, she used Ciel as a scapegoat and ran off.

'Now I feel duped.' Ciel thought, annoyed with the situation. He was regaining the urge to slap himself again. He wonders if Sebastian has noticed his prolonged absence yet. He imagines the demon dancing with another set of old friends. Probably not. This made him feel rather bitter.

* * *

><p>"Mitchie, have you seen my student?"<p>

"I don't believe I have. Perhaps he must have retired early, he did look rather exhausted at the start."

"Hmm…" Sebastian found it suspicious that his young master was no where to be found after the dancing had ended. On the other hand, Princess Aria was nowhere to be found as well. They must still be together. Sebastian keeps himself alert in case his master calls for him.

* * *

><p>Ciel uses his strength to try and force the shackles out of the wall. He ends up swinging a little, causing his arms to hurt more than they already are. He was a demon now! Regardless that he was a fledgling, he should still be able to escape without Sebastian's help. Ciel attempts to break himself free a few more times. However, each attempt failed miserably, with a horrible side-effect to boot. The ache in his arms and muscles were as painful as hell. He was beginning to doubt himself.<p>

The sound of bricks grinding against each other drew the boy's attention. He turns his head to the right to see a part of the wall opening like a door. The moonlight from the window above him shone on the brick door. From behind peeked out a happy face.

"Princess!"

"Shh!' She frowns, approaching him with her finger pressed onto her lips.

She bashfully approaches him with a smile, her excitement to see Ciel seeped through her features. Her tiny, silent footsteps leading her towards him. She looks up at him, her hands behind her back.

He is surprised by the change in her attitude again. However, he remains more aware of her now.

"Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed myself. Let's be friends."

Ciel looked at her as if she was crazy.

Silently, she reveals a hand from behind her back and holds out a black key.

She had come here to save him!

Gracefully, she curtseys. "My name is Aria. What's yours?"

"Ciel." He answers in wonder.

Aria smiles in pure happiness and reaches up to unlock the shackles on her tippy toes. Ciel lands on his feet and massages his bruised wrists. Quickly, the girl pulls him along through the brick wall.

"Hurry! I know a way out! Help me close this door."

With all their strength, they pull it back into its original place. She pulls him again once more through the dark passageways.

"What about you?"

"You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine." She pants.

They soon reach a dead end.

"This door leads to the side of the castle. No one goes by here. Don't let any of the guards see you."

"Alright. Thank you." Why was he thanking her? She was the reason he was in there in the first place.

He proceeds to pull open the wall but was stopped by her.

"Wait! Will you come back and play with me again?" The crimson eyed girl asks hopefully, fear and insecurity laced in her words.

"What?"

"Will you?"

"I don't know about that…"

Her pleading eyes seemed to penetrate his heart a little.

"I'll try."

"I know you will." She smiles happily. "Don't call your teacher. The guards will know something is wrong. Leave here by yourself. Once you leave the grounds, they will not pursue you anymore."

"Alright."

Ciel proceeds to open the wall with her help. The moon's light hits his face. He looks around to see the castle dump.

'No wonder no one comes here.' He pinches his nose at the stench.

"See you soon!" She waves as she pinches her nose as well.

Ciel smiles at her, amused as he pushes the wall close. He removes his hand from his nose and speaks.

_**"Return home Sebastian. This is an order."**_

* * *

><p>Hearing Ciel's voice in his mind, Sebastian eyes widen a little before returning to his original smile. His master was safe and sound.<p>

"Is there anything wrong Sebastian?" Michael asks, noticing the slight change in his old friend's expression.

"No, it's nothing. I should be heading back now. My student is waiting for me."

"I'll see you some other time then?"

"Most probably." Sebastian gives an enigmatic smirk before walking away.

Trudging through the dump, Ciel holds his nose, the sound of his boots masked by the soft green grass. How the demons could accumulate such an amount of trash was certainly beyond him. He walks warily, stopping to hide every time he hears footsteps. Above him is a window from the main hall, he could hear the sound of demon nobles happily fraternizing with each other. Sebastian should be heading back by now. The grass that surrounded the castle soon ended into a sand pavement. He should be nearing town by now.

Briskly, he walks ahead passing through the streets and its alleyways. Even as he was finally safe from the guards, the townspeople were not to be trusted as of yet. The path was foreign to him, but he was able to navigate his way through by sensing his butler - who he trusts should be home by now.

Sebastian was surprised to find the house empty. If his master was not here, where could he be? The demon forces himself not to run off searching for him. The last time he had left his master alone for a second, he had almost lost him. He was not going to allow that to happen ever again. Frustrated, he sits on the couch, impatiently tapping his fingers; hoping for the best. After 20 torturous minutes or so, the door knob turns. Sebastian stands.

* * *

><p>Suddenly remembering how the door should be opened, Ciel stops turning the knob. He gently knocks his knuckles against the door twice before turning the knob, allowing the door to successfully open. Ciel walks in to see his butler staring crossly at him.<p>

"I see you finally return."

Ciel was rather surprised, Sebastian had never shown him that expression before - not that Ciel would have let him - but still.

"I was locked up."

This aroused Sebastian's curiosity and angered him a little. He leaves the boy alone for a dance and he ends up humiliating himself and disgracing his teacher.

"Why?" The student's mentor asked sternly.

Ciel felt as if he was being reprimanded - he did not like that feeling. "Apparently Princess Aria had invited me for a dance. She pulled me away to another part of the castle grounds and when the guards came looking for her, they assumed I had kidnapped her. I was locked up and Princess Aria had come to save me and here we are now."

Nervously, Ciel looked at Sebastian straight in the eye. Part of the story was true, but he still wasn't sure if the demon would buy it.

Sebastian blinks for a second before suppressing his amused laugh. The boy flushes.

"Just what is so funny?"

"It seems that every time I leave you alone, you always end up in some kind of trouble. But there is one thing that puzzles me though."

"Why didn't the guards come after me? I wondered as well."

"Well, that too. But mainly this-"

Ciel looks to him, wanting to hear the other question.

"Why didn't you call me for help?" The demon asks, a strong interest evident in his eyes.

"W-what an absurd question! Forget it. I just walked through a garbage dump, I need a bath."

Ciel tries to walk away but just as he was about to climb the steps, an arm quickly blocks his way. Shocked, the boy turns to his butler and pulls a scowl at him as a warning to re-think his actions. Unintimidated, the butler places his other arm against the wall, preventing the boy from going anywhere else. The demon stares into Ciel's eyes. He sees anxiety and…anticipation? This boy never ceases to amuse him.

In a low and husky voice, the demon tries to draw an answer from the boy as he inches his face close. "Now, now. I believe you owe me an explanation, _Ciel._"

The way Ciel heard his own name roll off so smoothly off the demon's tongue; it made his mouth go dry. His back fully presses against the wall as he struggles to move away from Sebastian. Ciel could feel his own heartbeat quicken. For some reason, the sultry voice that came from the demon greatly attracted the boy. His cheeks started to flush.

Sebastian smirks at the way he was affecting his small charge, it was strangely and deeply satisfying.

"I…" The fledgling unknowingly starts to move closer.

"You?" Sebastian remains as he is.

"I…just wanted to…" Slowly, the gap between their lips begin to close as the boy stares with half-lidded eyes.

"Yes?" The demon continued, his eyes becoming half-lidded as well.

Immediately, Ciel's eyes shift away from Sebastian's own captivating ones, stopping himself.

"I didn't want to bring you into this. Your reputation…"

With that line, everything was clear. Sebastian was astounded by his master's selfless answer. Ciel leans against the wall in embarrassment, continuing to look away. For a moment, the demon thought that the boy looked just adorable; how the admission made him bashful.

"Ciel…" The demon was speechless for only a second before he acts on impulse. Without a second thought, he closes his eyes and plants a long, passion-filled kiss onto his master's lips; gently lifting Ciel's chin with his gloved fingers. Feeling the soft touch of lips against his own, Ciel kisses back; pulling the demon closer by the necktie. His flushed cheeks turn darker.

In that moment, it had seemed that time had stopped for the both of them. The world around; all their troubles and sadness that were encrypted in their past and present, seemed to disappear into an oblivion. All that mattered was each other. Ciel could feel the butler's affection for him exude through the kiss - he relished it and took in all he could; for fear that it would disappear. To him, everything felt perfect.

A while later, they separate, looking at each other with confused and unsure faces.

"I-I'm going to bathe." Ciel softly announced, his mind in a whirl.

Instinctively, the butler was about to follow the boy until he was stopped.

"A-alone."

Sebastian silently allowed him to pass, he was just as disoriented as the boy was.

Seldom had a human spared a thought for this powerful demon. They were all blinded by revenge. However, perhaps that was the reason why he had chosen them, so that he would not become too attached to his meals. Yet, this boy, had managed to get through him so easily. It frightens him at some point.

It was strange. Now that Ciel was no longer after revenge and he was more used to the demon, the boy was beginning to show his true character. A good-natured and a much more likable character as compared to that disagreeable child that appeared during their first few days with each other.

He misses the feeling of Ciel's lips already and there was an unbearable ache in his heart. He places his hand over his chest. He frowns at his inability to understand this newfound emotion. What is this disease that seemed to strike him so terribly?

'Olivia. Can you tell me what is this feeling?'

Above him, the fledgling was seated on the cold edge of the white porcelain tub; his stench-filled clothes strewn over the tiled floor. Ciel had seen his butler do this a thousand times before, surely he must be able to accomplish this on his own. As the hot and cold water gush into the tub, he places his hand in to check the temperature. It felt as cold as ice, despite the slight amount of steam that was escaping from the water. Ciel thinks back to the first bath he had with Sebastian. The first pour of hot water was so hot that it had scald his skin.

'Perhaps this is how Sebastian messed up the temperature of the water…' The boy considers to himself.

The boy reaches over to turn off the cold water, allowing the rest of the tub to be filled with hot water. The water soon came to an acceptable temperature. Carefully, he climbs into the tub and grabs the scrub from the side table, lathering it with soap and water.

'What happened? Why in the world did I kiss back?' Subconsciously, he licked his lips, hoping to have the taste of Sebastian still on it. His cheeks turn light pink at the realization of his actions. Ciel frantically shakes his head to get rid of the awkward feeling. He stops.

'More importantly,what do I really feel for him?'

The internal question causes his scrubbing to halt.

At the same time, the demon and fledgling share the same thoughts.

'Is it love?'

END

* * *

><p>Writing this chapter took a while due to the kiss. It certainly felt awesome for the both of them but it ended in confusion. Guess which mama their going to later for help~<p>

Everybody loves a good villain don't they. But fortunately, (or not) Aria is not an evil person. Just a really bored princess with a playful personality. Of course, the villain is yet to come and when he does, you can be sure that you'll hate him. :D

How was it so far? Anything wrong with the story? Let me know through your reviews.

-Pluepg


	12. Chapter 12: An Apology

Author's Note: This chapter might be a little short but its preparation for the next round of training. I expect it to be very interesting. We'll be able to learn more about this foreign town and the extra abilities that the demons have. You don't expect them to have that little skills? They lived so long that I think they should have a variety of skills created in their spare time. Enjoy!

-Pluepg

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

At the same time, the demon and fledgling share the same thoughts.

'Is it love?'

* * *

><p><strong>An Apology<strong>

* * *

><p>START<p>

The morning was signaled by the lighting of candles, allowing its lamp posts to brighten the streets. Sebastian awakes before Ciel to the glow shining from the window. He turns to gaze at his student sleeping beside him. Softly, he runs his fingers through the boy's hair causing him to shift a little. The boy leans in to the touch, scooting closer to Sebastian in his sleep. The demon noted Ciel's peaceful sigh once more.

This was not the only time he had watched his young master sleep. During the many sleepless nights in the mansion, Sebastian would venture outside the mansion for a stroll or enter his master's bedroom to watch him sleep. He used to imagine what his young charge would taste like when he completed his revenge. Now, there was nothing to anticipate anymore. Yet, he could not help but continue to stay by Ciel's side. He deduced that it must be due to his master's orders.

Following after last night's kiss, Ciel had gone to shower and immediately set himself into the bed. For Sebastian, he had made sure that the boy was asleep before washing up himself. At first, he was impressed by the boy's ability to clean up after himself despite the large amount of time he took. However, as soon as he set foot in the bathroom, he retracted his compliment. The white tiles were covered with the boy's clothes and soapy puddles of water were evident on the floor.

He suppressed his rising anger against the boy before sighing heavily. 'At least he tried.' The demon had shrugged before picking up the garments and folding them up.

Ciel had changed quite considerably, he was more tolerable and had learnt to become more independent. Perhaps the demon had been spoiling him while serving as his butler.

Sebastian stands up to get changed.

"Sebastian?" A soft voice calls for him.

"I will only be gone momentarily." The demon butler promises before heading downstairs.

Ciel watches the black figure disappear down the stairs, sitting up as he did. His eyes begin to awaken as the vision around him becomes clear. He sighs deeply and adjusts his hair a little. He gets out of bed and heads into the bathroom. He rinses his face and notices two toothbrushes inserted each into their own black cup. Recognizing his own, he takes it and he begins brushing his teeth. When he finishes, he opens the door to meet eyes with a surprised butler.

"You have washed up without me;" he states amazed,"allow me to dress you."

Silently, Ciel complies. He is pleased with the reaction he elicited from his butler - it was a reaction that the butler rarely uses. He is changed into a white blouse and black shorts. A black vest and jacket were placed over. Pulling and buckling up black socks; the butler finishes by fitting the boy's legs into a pair of knee length boots and tying a black ribbon on his collar. The boy stands; the butler fishes a blue sapphire pin from his pocket and pins it on the centre of the ribbon.

"This pin, I wore it yesterday."

"Yes. Please keep it on you at all times." Sebastian requests, a certain amount of seriousness in his voice.

Since the boy did get into a lot of trouble, he figured that it must be some sort of charm. Ciel agrees to keep it on.

"Sebastian. Technically, I escaped from prison. Shouldn't they have noticed my absence by now?"

The doorbell chimes.

Ciel's eyes widen. Sebastian frowns a little.

"Usually, the guards of the royal family will not enter the town unless it is for informing the people of events and such. If a criminal escapes, Venators are dispatched to apprehend them."

"Venators?"

"Venators are basically bounty hunters hired by the royal family's law enforcement unit. They must work solely in the shadows so that the people are not disturbed."

The doorbell chimes again.

"Still, we can't take any chances. Stay by my side."

Ciel takes a step closer to his butler as he leads the way down. A dark, translucent cloak-like aura surrounds the boy. He feels the comforting presence of his demon surround him.

Sebastian whispers to him, "Shadow cloak; it conceals certain, unwanted things with your own energy."

When they reach the door, the fledgling stands directly behind Sebastian such that he is not seen. Sebastian puts on his polite poker face and opens the door.

Two dark-hooded figures are seen, looking to the floor, concealing their face.

"May I help you?"

They raise their heads to reveal King Castor and Princess Estelle.

"Y-your-"

Estelle wordlessly raises a pale finger to her mouth before quickly stepping in with her father. Sebastian closes the door behind them, Ciel still hiding in his shadow.

"I am pleased to have your presence gracing us." He states, bowing a little in respect.

Father and daughter remove their hoods, curtseying and bowing accordingly.

"I do apologize for disturbing you so early in the morning. Our royal duties will be taking place soon so please bear with us for a while." Estelle requests, bowing her head a little.

"The royal family is no disturbance."

"Might I have your student appear before us? There is something that my father wishes to say to him."

King Castor shifts his eyes a little in stubborn disagreement. The princess inches a little closer to him, digging her blue heel lightly into his boot.

"A-ah! Yes! I would like to apologize for my petulant behavior last night. I believe I was too reckless in arresting him without finding out the truth!"

Sebastian is taken aback at the sudden, unexpected apology from the King of the Demon Realm and lowers his shadow cloak to reveal Ciel's equally surprised face.

"I-"

Estelle is indifferent to Ciel's sudden appearance. They must have known that Sebastian had concealed Ciel. "As for me, I would like to apologize for my sister's unwanted mischief. Do forgive her, I haven't been doing a proper job as her sister."

"N-no. I mean, it's my fault as well for being taken in by her." The fledgling was flustered, he had never been apologized to by royalty before. As for Sebastian, he was genuinely stupefied by the recent happenings.

"Now that we have cleared this huge misunderstanding, I'm sure that we can go on peacefully again." Estelle smiled happily. "If one has done wrong, it is best to admit your mistake and develop good relations from now on. Isn't that right father?"

"I-indeed." The King agrees with his daughter.

"I am sure that young Ciel here would like to continue on with his training. We shall not bother you anymore. Good luck with your training and have a good _Luna-Dies_."

They bow to each other in respect before heading out the door.

Both mentor and student sigh in relief. They glance at each other. Sebastian smirks, once again greatly amused.

"What is it?"

"You must really be an important person, to have the royal family come and apologize to you."

Ciel ignores his mentor's last sentence and continues, "I have been meaning to ask."

"Yes?"

"How did they know that I was still in the room?"

"The shadow cloak may conceal the presence of the covered but experienced demons are able to sense the abnormality in the area's energy. Since the house is built by me, it consists of mainly my own energy. Therefore, it was easy to hide you. The royals rule over the realm for a reason, they are the most experienced and wise. Thus, it is imperative that we remain on their good side. Your 'fling' with Princess Aria puts us in an awkward spot. It could go both ways for us."

Ciel sighs heavily at the lack of his power to justify himself.

"Could we just return home now?" The boy was rather tired from his tiny adventure and would prefer to return to his newfound lifestyle. Also, he had to apologize to Richard later for not turning up for work yesterday.

"As you wish. We have accomplished what we have set out to do here."

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon Olivia." Namine greeted, gently sweeping the sand to the side of the house.<p>

The brunette dismounted from the bicycle, and picks up the chains and lock situated in its front basket.

"Good afternoon. Thank you for lending me your bike again." Olivia thanked the girl as she pulls the bicycle near to the pipe outside of Namine's house. Kicking down the break stand with her brown boots, she steadies the contraption and chains it to the metal. Locking it with a golden key, she hands it to the student.

"No problem." She softly answers, glad to be able to help.

Unlocking the door with a black key, Olivia steps into the house and places her hat on the table. It had been a couple of days since Sebastian and Ciel had left for the demon realm. This left the house rather empty, exactly how it had been before the duo had arrived. She found herself missing their company form time to time.

"Just when will they come back?" She asks to no one in particular, placing the black key in her pocket. Today was a half day as The Grapevine was restocking their goods for the next day.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar presence in their room. They had returned! Excited, she dashes up the stairs and opens their bedroom door. A black fog dissipates to reveal them in its wake. From the looks of it, they were rather exhausted from their trip. The half-demon felt something different about Ciel, it was as if any evidence of him being human before was completely shredded away. This meant that they had managed to gain approval from the council and was on his way to becoming a full fledged demon!

Olivia runs up to Ciel and embraces him tightly.

"Congratulations Ciel!"

The boy was smothered under her loving clutches. Sebastian chuckles to himself, allowing his master to remain in her arms.

"Olivia…" He calls her name in an effort to let her know that she was suffocating him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just very excited." She apologizes, adjusting his crooked ribbon properly. The brunette notices the sapphire pin on his ribbon.

"This is new."

"Sebastian had me wear it." Ciel stated.

"Oh really?" Olivia glanced at the butler with an all knowing smile before continuing, "Let's celebrate your first step as a full-demon tonight!"

"Why not young master? We can start training tomorrow." Sebastian bends a little to ask Ciel.

Ciel noted that Sebastian had referred to him as young master once more. In this town, they find themselves under the contract's orders again.

"Yes, why not?" Ciel graces them with his gentlemanly smile before helping Olivia and Sebastian with the preparations.

That night; could be the closest that he had ever felt to home.

END

* * *

><p>Every time I look back and conduct more research on them, I keep thinking that I've made Sebastian more tolerant than he should have been…I guess I'll have to change that… Venator is latin for hunter. Sounds pretty appropriate don't you think? About the Shadow Cloak, I made it up. But it sounded pretty cool didn't it? What Sebastian explained is just the vague and the basic since they were supposedly under threat earlier. Something big is going to happen and Ciel is going to need all the skills he can get. Oops, spoiler. Or is it?<p>

How was it so far? Anything wrong with the story? Let me know through your reviews.

-Pluepg


	13. Chapter 13: Training Time

Author's Note: Here we go. I tried my best to finish this by monday despite by lack of sleep during school hours. Thank you all once again for your wonderful reviews. You push me on to write faster! (With your imaginary knifes, forks, and guns and sabers and stuff)

Enjoy!

-Pluepg

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"Yes, why not?" Ciel graces them with his gentleman smile before helping Olivia and Sebastian with the preparations.

That night; could be the closest that he had ever felt to home.

* * *

><p><strong>Training Time<strong>

* * *

><p>START<p>

The blue-haired boy made his way down the creaky stairs as he stretched his arms in the air. When he had awoken, his butler was not there. He had left a note stating that he had gone for work. In the meantime, Ciel should spend his day resting. Ciel changed himself into a set of clothes that Sebastian had left for him on the bedside table.

A white blouse with a brown vest and brown pants. Dark brown boots to match it off. It took him a while before he managed to put everything on properly. Looking into the full length mirror, he adjusts his vest before leaving his room.

As he descended down the stairs, he found that the first floor was empty. Olivia must have followed Sebastian to work. Ciel scanned the interior of the house and found a door. He was so engrossed in other matters that he never noticed it. It was situated directly behind the house. Curiously, he opened the door to feel the afternoon wind caress his face. The warm sunlight that hit his cheeks - how he missed it during his stay in the Demon Realm.

At the back of the house was a backyard. Apparently, they lived near the outskirts of town. A white picket fence was built surrounding a rectangle of the area. White towels, as well as their own clothes were hung up on poles; they dried up as the wind blew the pieces of cloth upwards.

'Olivia was doing most of the cooking and cleaning…' Ciel thought to himself.

Suddenly, he recalls his previous engagement with Richard. Quickly, he heads into the house; closes the door behind him and heads out the front entrance, making sure that he had closed the door behind him.

He runs through the streets; recalling the streets he had traversed. Past _Boutique Rose_ and Reed's Flowers. He turned left just after _Le Pasterie_ and into an alleyway. There it was, the bookstore.

The silver bell rings softly, jerking the old man awake from his nap.

"Oh, a visitor!"

The store was still the same as he left it. Piles of books over the floor, messed up placements of the books with different insignias.

Ciel approaches the counter and bows . "I apologize for not being here yesterday. I was occupied with very important matters."

Richard remained silent. "Who are you again?"

"I-it's Ciel, sir!" The boy was dumbfounded.

"Ho,ho,ho. I'm just kidding sonny. I forgive you, no one visits the store anyway. You can come in whenever you are free and you can do anything you want as long as it makes the place a little better to stay in." Richard laughs jovially.

That laugh. It was as if Tanaka had returned by his side again.

"Well, get to work now."

"Y-yes Sir."

Placing the brown gloves provided by Richard over his hands; he looks around the bookstore, deciding on his first move. Ciel decided to open the glass window to allow the dust to flow out. Towards the side of the cramped area, was a glass window with cross grills. He pulled the crank downwards, unlocking the door. It resisted a little. He pushes down on it with a little more strength. The window opens a little, signaling that it was unlocked. He opened it, causing the dust to fall from the sides.

He coughs a little too furiously.

"Are you alright sonny?" Richard calls from the back of the counter.

Ciel recovers quickly and pushes the window outwards, the dust flowing with its direction. He claps his gloves a little to rid them of the dust and places a few piles of books on the chairs, allowing more room to walk through.

The time passes with sorting of books and dusting of shelves. The bottom areas were easy enough, but the taller parts of the bookshelf were handled by Richard.

"You should sit down. Let me do the work."

"Alright then." Richard answers placing the last book up for the boy." I have something that will help you."

With that, he disappears into a room behind the counter. He emerges with a ladder half the height of the old man. Despite having back problems, Richard seems to be strangely fit. The owner opens up the ladder for Ciel and seats himself back at the counter. Ciel climbs on it, placing the red insignia books on the top.

"Are you a human?" The boy asks out of curiosity.

"No. I am a half demon, but I have the appearance of a human. I have lived longer than most in the town."

The boy remains silent after having his question answered.

The sunset soon approaches as the orange light enters the windows.

"It seems that we have made a bigger mess."

The boy pauses to look around.

Indeed. Their reshuffling and positioning of stools and books had caused the place to become more cluttered than before.

"Oh well, this is usually part of cleaning up. See you tomorrow sonny."

"What?"

"The shop closes at sunset. Now be off on your way."

"Alright…" Ciel reluctantly answers, hanging his gloves on a pin nailed into a pillar. He waves and gives a small smile as he made his way out the door.

Richard sighs a little, smiling at where the boy had once been; the bell vibrating a little in its wake.

"Until tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Walking along the pavement as always, Ciel finds himself wandering to Reed's Flowers. He stops to see the dark brunette watering the flowers with a metal watering can.<p>

Upon hearing the boy's footsteps, Reed turns away from his flowers to look at him.

"You are back. I waited for you…said the sterling silver." The man stated in his rather soft-spoken tone.

Ciel noticed something different about the nursery. The white carnations at the corner were moved aside for a black pot filled with a bed of sterling silver roses that were grown a while ago.

"Hello Reed."

He nods before placing his silver can on a nearby table. Ciel silently watches as Reed gestures to follow him inside. The boy complies, seeing as he had some free time. Inside, he sees rows of potted plants seated on benches, shelves, tables and chairs. There was also a white cupboard filled with Reed's gardening tools at the back area of the room.

A white fountain that was a distance from the ceiling was situated on the inner left. In the centre, was a marble table with cream wooden chairs surrounding it. A porcelain white pot along with a few empty cups were on seated on them.

Ciel just realized that Reed had invited him in for tea. The florist proceeds to lift a black flower pot filled with soil off a chair. It seemed as if they were newly planted. He gestures for the boy to sit on the now-empty seat before moving to sit on his own empty chair.

The cups were left empty on the table. Wordlessly, Reed takes the empty cup and sips from it. This act reminded Ciel of his mockery against a demon's palate. Intrigued, he asks.

"You are a demon as well?"

Reed stares at the cup for a while, as if contemplating his next words.

"…A flower folded from paper is placed among a bouquet of flowers…does it make it more like a flower then?"

It was obvious that the florist did not want to answer his question. Then again, there seemed to be some meaning behind his words. The boy was brought out of his thoughts by a pair of golden eyes gazing at him. He had put down his cup and rest his chin on his knuckles. Reed was intently studying Ciel, interested in his every movement and countenence.

"I-is there a problem?"

He shakes his head,a gentle smile remaining in his expression.

"None…the white crysanthemum just wishes to know more about you…"

"Oh. I…" Ciel found himself speechless. He had no idea on what to share about himself.

"…Do you like…animals?"

"I guess…"

"…What kind?"

"Anything would do…" Ciel had thought about explaining his cat allergy, but he wasn't sure if it still affected him now that he was a demon. Since it might be false information, he decided not to tell him.

The long silence returned again.

Ciel watched as Reed desperately thought of something to ask. It was not obvious but it was evident. The florist must not be so accustomed to talking. For Reed, it was hard to keep a conversation as he was not accustomed to socializing with people. Pitying him a little, the boy spoke up.

"T-that flower, what is it?" He points to a pot of two lipped, pink flowers blossoming from the bottom to the top of their stem.

Immediately, Reed relaxes at the chance of being put back into his own territory.

"…Those are Snapdragons…they symbolize deception…on a lady they are known to be gracious…and yet presumptuous at the same time…"

"T-then, what about those?"

He pointed to a string of pastel-tinted, blue flowers hanging from a vine wound around a white diamond-grilled fence.

"Sweet peas…they symbolize departure…blissful pleasure…when given to someone that is leaving…it shows that they had provided a lovely time…and will be missed."

"H-how do you grow them?"

Thoroughly intrigued by the knowledge of flowers, Ciel continues to ask Reed about the methods of growing and the types of flowers as well as their meanings. This stemmed to a walk around the nursery and an observation of the gardening tools.

Soon, the shop darkens a little as the street lights a lit, signaling the night. Reed moves aside to turn on the lights.

"…Sebastian is waiting…" He places a sterling silver in the boy's hair again. "…Come and find me when you can…" A subtle and gentle smile graces his face, his fingers lingering a little on Ciel's cheeks as they move away from the azure locks.

The boy feels his face flush a little at such an intimate gesture. He finds himself drawn to Reed once more. Quickly, he nods and returns home. For some reason, Ciel felt loved when he was around Reed. Despite the man's stoic expressions and somewhat lack of proper social etiquette, the boy could feel the tenderness exude from the florist. Perhaps all Ciel needed was the sensation of having someone care for him without a need for attachments or conditions.

The walk home seemed shorter with each day. With the increase in his speed, he was able to put his well-lit home into view. Olivia and Sebastian had returned home from work. Stepping into the house, he sees Olivia halfway eating through a plate of spaghetti and salmon fillet coated with cream sauce To his right, Sebastian sits on the couch, patiently awaiting his young master's return.

He stands.

"I see that you went to visit Reed. That rose certainly suits you." Sebastian comments, smirking at the boy.

He flushes and quickly takes it off, placing it in his pocket.

"Now that you're here. Let's begin practice."

* * *

><p>The plains were rather windy and chilly in the night. Olivia had settled down at the side to watch them.<p>

"How much has Olivia taught you?"

"She explained the basic few abilities a demon must have and has trained me in enhanced speed."

"Alright, let's see how fast you can run and then we will touch on another ability."

"Fire control."

"Excuse me?"

"I wish to learn Fire Control as soon as possible." Ciel requested, recalling what happened in the dark mansion. He had felt vulnerable as compared to Aria. She was much more experience than he was and even as she was older than him, her appearance made him feel as if he was lagging behind.

"You will in time young master. For now, we shall practice your speed and endurance. A great demon needs to be able to accomplish his tasks effortlessly. After all, it is what separates us from humans."

"Let's play a game!"

Olivia calls from the nearby tree. They turned to look at her as she stood.

"Try not to interrupt me Olivia."

"Come on Sebastian. A simple children's game of tag would suffice." Olivia spoke, a rather malicious glint in her eye.

"Very well then." He smirks, intrigued by the offer.

The three are gathered around in a circle. The full moon illuminates their figures in the night.

"Ciel is the tagger. Sebastian and I will be running from you. We will play until both Sebastian and I have been 'tagged'." Olivia smirks uncharacteristically, teasing Ciel seemed to greatly amuse her.

By then, Ciel knew that he was doomed. The other two were experienced demons and he was only a baby in their terms. Especially towards Sebastian was he afraid, he was an exceptional demon from what he had seen from their past few years together. He had never once been seen exhausted.

"We will be giving Ciel the head-start." Sebastian states.

The boy stared hard at the two demons. He swiftly reaches towards Olivia's direction. Before he manages to touch her, she disappears, along with Sebastian. The boy quickly turns to scan the area. When he was a human, he could barely see Sebastian. However, now that his senses were sharper, he could at least see some silhouette of them. He decided going after Olivia first.

He dashes at a pace so human as compared to the other two. Frustrated, he concentrates and finally manages to match up to Olivia's speed. She starts to run faster.

"Tch." He would have to think of something to compensate his physical disability. He changes target towards Sebastian - who was calmly standing a distance away from him. That demon was mocking him! Ciel closes in on Sebastian, he remains perfectly still. Ciel's eyes glow red as he turned towards Olivia. Taken aback by his sudden change in direction and increase in speed, she allowed herself to be tagged.

She seats herself by the tree, waiting for the boy to reach Sebastian. Soon, she starts to doze off as Sebastian's teasing becomes boring. Ciel would be a few feet away from Sebastian and the demon would dash a few yards away. It greatly irritated the young fledgling as much as it amused his mentor. He was getting exhausted while Sebastian was still running effortlessly. His stamina was really good.

Ciel soon realized that they were out of Olivia's sight. Had they really wandered so far? Once again, his mentor was standing across him, daring him to chase again. He frowned, he would not allow himself to be made a fool of. He used to be proud and full of dignity! Ciel sits himself on the ground and closes his eyes. This action shocked Sebastian. Was his master really so childish?

After a while of watching the boy stay stock still, the older demon walks closer to inspect the younger.

"Sebastian."

He becomes wary.

"There is something I wish to tell you."

Curious to hear what his young master has to say, he moves closer - prepared to dash away should it be a trap.

"About last night…" That sentence piqued his interest.

"I…" Ciel flushes a little.

Wanting to tease his master, he inches closer to the boy's face.

"Yes?" His warm breath ghosting against Ciel's ear.

"I realize that I…just tricked you."

An abrupt and hasty tap against Sebastian's leg soon brought the game to a close. The boy triumphantly smirks at Sebastian's loss.

"That was a dirty trick young master - but it helps during desperate times. However…" Sebastian's face inches close to Ciel's and directs his chin to face him.

"If you try that on me again, you can be sure that there will be consequences." What words that were said by Sebastian were completely overlooked by Ciel as the boy was mesmerized by the close proximity of their faces and the delicious scent of the older demon. His face turns redder.

The demon sees the change in the blunette's face and smiles maliciously. It turns Ciel on greatly. Tempted to steal a sweet kiss, the fledgling pulls his butler close, allowing their lips to meet. Sebastian was a little astonished by the amount of passion his master put into the kiss, but he greatly welcomed it. The demon feels a fire burn deep inside his chest, pushing his want to have a taste of his master.

The feeling had returned. The feeling of him yearning for his master's soul. Yet, he knew that he could no longer have it. So what was this thing he desired so much from the boy? This thing that only Ciel could give him?

Sebastian pinned the boy to the ground, his large frame towering over the boy. He nibbles the fledgling's lower lip in an attempt to ask for permission to enter. Ciel flinches a little. As mature as he was, he was still new, inexperienced, _pure _to adult pleasures. This turned on the demon. To be able to be the one to stain this innocent boy. To take away more than just his soul. The boy hesitantly opens his mouth. An eager tongue makes its way in and explores every crevice, relishing the sweet taste of the boy.

The fact that he could have had the best meal of his life was rather bittersweet. If he did take this boy's soul away, would he really live with himself? The sight of Hannah's love for her own meal scared him a little. She was just a great demon as he was - for her to fall so easily to a human. It was rather terrifying.

For now, he would savor this boy's sweet sweet flavor. On the other hand, Ciel felt vulnerable to have Sebastian explore him so freely and immediately tried to push him out using his own. The taste of Sebastian aroused something in the boy. Soon it was a duel, playful and battling for dominance. Sebastian won it and caressed Ciel's tongue in response, eliciting a sweet and sensual moan from the boy.

Ciel had the urge to run his fingers through Sebastian's raven hair but was prevented by the demon's firm hands holding him down by the wrists. All he could do was savor the lustful kiss.

A moment later, Sebastian felt a hungry, primal urge flow through him. It made him want to take the boy, tear him apart and devour all of him up. Afraid for his young master, he breaks off the kiss and back away.

Ciel was shocked for an instant at the abrupt separation feeling the energy of hungry and savage demons. It made him afraid. He wraps his arms around himself, the evil and menacing feeling threatening to eat him up.

Sebastian soon realized it was not himself, but a strong and large aura affecting him. Something ominous and dangerous was heading towards town.

"Sebastian!" Olivia frantically calls out from over the hills as she runs towards them.

Ciel was too affected by the energy to move an inch. He looked rather terrified. Not as terrified as how he awakes after his nightmares, but definitely spooked out. The demon swiftly carries the boy like the first day they had arrived and followed Olivia as they dashed home for shelter.

END

* * *

><p>They say a full moon pushes a human to become more true to what they really want. For demons, it should be an even stronger feeling right?<p>

About the line earlier, this was what was going through my mind.

"That was a dirty trick young master. It looks like I will have to punish you."

And then smex. *cancel* *cancel*

What just happened? Why was everyone so frantic? I wanna know! I fairly enjoyed this chapter as it has some interesting stuff now. Hahas. I meant the aura you perverts. (i'm joking, don't shoot me!) I love exploring their relationship and how it develops. My kissing scenes have improved if I do say so myself. XD

I absolutely love Reed to bits! He is a rather important character and the most interesting for me to type. The next one will take a while but I assure you it will be great.

-Pluepg

How was it so far? Anything wrong with the story? Let me know through your reviews.


	14. Chapter 14: The Beginning

Author's Note: This will be a little short as my inspiration is dying. I will need some time to think. I'm sorry! I hate waiting too! T_T

Still…Enjoy!

-Pluepg

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Sebastian soon realized it was not himself, but a strong and large aura affecting him. Something ominous and dangerous was heading towards town.

"Sebastian!" Olivia frantically calls out from over the hills as she runs towards them.

Ciel was too affected by the energy to move an inch. He looked rather terrified. Not as terrified as how he awakes after his nightmares, but definitely spooked out. The demon swiftly carries the boy like the first day they had arrived and followed Olivia as they dashed home for shelter.

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p>START<p>

A swarm of alien-like creatures approach the town from over the horizon, darkness surrounding them. Flying them are demons dressed like rogues - modern day pirates.

As the trio close in on their home, Sebastian takes notice of the other houses. Each window was lit, showing that they was not the only demon who sensed their unwelcome presence. Who were these demons? What in Lucifer's name did they want?

"Quick! In here!"

They leap over the white picket fence and enter through the back door. Olivia takes one last look before locking the door. Settling down in the main room, Sebastian lays his young master on the sofa. Ciel curls a little into the couch.

'It seems like the pressure is too much for a fledgling.' The demon butler notes to himself.

The demons finally land their 'pets' on the roofs of selected houses. Olivia looks across to see one landing on Namine's roof.

"Sebastian, do you think you can handle Ciel on your own?"

"Where are you going?"

"Namine is being attacked."

* * *

><p>"Stay close to me." Vincent ordered as he holds out an arm in front of his younger sister, as if forming a barrier between the demon and her.<p>

The window on the sill was opened and a figure somersaults his way in from the roof.

"Hello dinner." The demon with dark green hair smirks maliciously as his glow deep red in anticipation.

She inches close to him, afraid of the hungry eyes that gazed upon her. Vincent had abruptly entered her room in the middle of the night. The panic that was on his face showed how formidable this foe was.

"Who are you?"

"I'm just a hunter,looking for food in your establishment."

"Go to the human world. Leave."

The foe chuckles.

"Cold aren't we? Where's your hospitality?" He charges towards Vincent, a dagger in hand.

* * *

><p>"You cultivate such beautiful flowers…too bad that I will have to eat you."<p>

A girl no older than Ciel steps into the flower shop, bent metal gates signaled her passage. She wore a black top with a blood red skirt that sprayed outwards; red and black striped stocking to complete her look. With blood red pigtails contrasting against the navy blue night, her crimson eyes illuminate at the chance of meal.

Reed pulls out his katana from its sheath, its polished blade glimmers in the moonlight.

"Oh. How interesting. Do you think you can stop me with that?"

The brunette knew that he had little chance of winning. With all the skill he had, he was determined to fight her off.

A blonde silhouette jumps in front of the opposing two.

"Bernard."

"I hope I wasn't too late." The blonde smirks.

* * *

><p>The sound of metal grinding against each other signaled the counter of another blade against the enemy's.<p>

"Olivia!"

"I thought this town was off limits for your group of pirates?"

She questioned, using her body weight to push him a distance away. Olivia directs the fore of her blade at his neck.

The demon instinctively moves his head back, away from the pointed tip.

"New targets, doll. The death gods have been hot on our trails lately. Besides, since when do rules apply to us?"

He directs her blade away and tries to get pass her again. She swiftly counters, cutting his cheek a little, sending him back to his original distance.

"Back off. Tell your leader to stay away from this town, or we will be forced to fight back."

He laughs maniacally, as if he had just heard the joke of the century.

"Really? Do you really think that you can intimidate us?" He sheaths his dagger and closes in on Olivia.

Gently, he pulls a lock of her sepia brown hair towards him, rubbing its soft strands.

The half-demon stares him down, showing that she was unafraid and unamused. He whispers into her ear.

"Your demons are underfed. Weaker than the death gods. Can they even protect their humans like they used to?"

Olivia's heart skipped a beat at the truth in his words. She wills herself not to react to it in any way.

Swiftly, he turns around to escape from the window. He stops momentarily and turns for one last look towards them.

"Since you gave me a rather entertaining experience, I'll force myself to leave empty handed. However, we will come back on the next full moon. By then, just be prepared and spend their all last hours together with you."

Like a shadow, he disappears into the night.

* * *

><p>As the Head of the Yard keeps his combat knife and begins to pull out a silver gun, Reed charges forward and slashes at her.<p>

She avoids it easily but the blade manages to slice the hem of her skirt. The girl gasps as the tear of the red cloth.

She pouts in frustration; looking as if she was going to murder them. The duo braces themselves for a frenzied attack before she cries out.

"It's just not worth it! Messing up my outfit like that!" The red head pouts as she runs out of the shop.

They were only stunned for a moment. Thank god that she wasn't about to give them a hard time. However, they had a feeling that she and her kind would return.

Bernard turns to face Reed.

"I apologize for your flowers."

There was little damage, but during the fight, a few flower pots were broken. Bernard knew how much each flower meant to the florist.

"No need…" Reed assured as he picks up the cut chrysanthemums with great care. Truthfully, he was downright furious. However, he forced himself to resign to it.

Bernard picks up his hat from the ground and makes his way out. He needed to inspect the town for any damage the swarm caused. Still, the amount of skill Reed had displayed at the last minute was equivalent to that of a proficient swordsman. He was able to match up to that demon's speed and lay a scratch on her. Usually, it would have been impossible for a human to do so.

'But then again, the humans in this town are rather tough.'

Silently, Reed slowly and gently picks up the brown clay pieces from the ground.

* * *

><p>"They're gone." Sebastian states, kneeling beside his young charge, surveying him for any positive changes.<p>

Ciel feels the menacing presence start to lift itself from him, allowing him to breathe properly. The demon butler instinctively caresses the outline of the boy's hair in an effort to comfort him. The fledgling takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes to enjoy the gentleness of his butler's hand. Exhausted from the constant overbearing energy earlier, he rests and allows himself to enter a dreamless sleep.

Sebastian soon realizes what he was doing, he pulls his hand back. He feels confusion engulf him once more as he stares at his hands in wonder. What was he thinking? Yet, it was at that moment which he did not think. That moment where everything felt so right. It was not the first time.

'And it might not be the last.' Sebastian confirms to himself. He would and shall ask Olivia about this when she returns.

'Speaking of which, where is she?'

* * *

><p>"Thank you for helping me protect my sister." The doctor expresses his gratitude with a small smile.<p>

"It's no problem." She returns the smile.

"What are the authorities going to do about this?"

"Oh, we'll find out soon. I don't think the demons will be coming back tonight so sleep well. Good night Vincent."

"Good night Olivia." He greets, closing the door.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette tucks her hair on the right behind her ear; the side with the green eye. She traces outline of the sheath of her sword, it had been a while since she had utilized it.

That demon was right. The town was too weak to fight back. Even so, Olivia had to draw out her blade to fend him off. The 'pirates' were consuming a whole lot of human souls, allowing them to become unbelievably stronger. Soon, even with her blade, she would not be able to stop them.

'Looks like I will have to make a trip to the council tonight. I'm sure Guillaume and the rest would like to hear about this.'

With that, her brown boots clack against the stone pavement, making her way to the secret passages.

* * *

><p>END<p>

Why is it so short? I don't know…my brain juice is running out a little, or maybe its just my fever…

Don't worry. The next one will be better, I promise. Thank you so much for bearing with me until now.

Who is Olivia? And how does she know the founder of the town who seems to be still alive? Sebastian remains ever doubtful of his feelings. Now, about this big thing happening. Could this be it?

-Pluepg

How was it so far? Anything wrong with the story? Let me know through your reviews.


	15. Chapter 15: Aftermath

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the wait! My inspiration is almost back hahas. This deadline was met a little later for my taste cause I was distracted by Dance Central 2 and the absolutely adorable Glitch! :3 Well, I wrote some lovey dovey scenes for Sebastian and Ciel already. Just waiting for the right time now. Enjoy!

-Pluepg

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

'Looks like I will have to make a trip to the council tonight. I'm sure Guillaume and the rest would like to hear about this.'

With that, her brown boots clack against the stone pavement, making her way to the secret passages.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

* * *

><p>START<p>

"My darling! My darling Matthew!" A beautiful brunette in her white nightgown kneels onto the pavement, her hands covering her sobbing face. She was one of the few families in the town that were unable to fend off the 'pirates'.

A bespectacled red head crouches to her level and requests gently but sternly.

"There is no time to waste Madam, what did the demon look like?"

The Head of the Yard stood a few feet away, lighting his cigarette. A bespectacled lady with her ebony hair tied up in a messy bun swiftly arrives by his side.

"How is the situation?"

"Every house that contained humans were struck. Sixteen households were unfortunate. There were minimal casualties, all have been sent to the hospital, sir."

The blonde remains silent.

"Smoking is bad for your health sir," she pauses to take the cigar out of his mouth; he sighs, "What are you planning to do about this? Bernard?"

"I'm thinking Valerie, don't rush me."

His partner retreats a little, giving him a little space. She hated to upset her superior.

"I will go to the council to discuss this matter. In the meantime, dispatch Joseph and his men to rescue the victims. Despite there being a slim chance, we still need to inform the victim's families about their…status."

"Yes sir." With that, she dashes off.

The red head approaches Bernard.

"Five down, eleven more to go. Are you going to see the council now?"

"Yes, if anything important comes by, take care of it for me…Travis?"

"Sure…" The young adult drawled on, walking away. "Come on Tramp." A rather large dog with a golden coat arises from its seated position, following the young private.

* * *

><p>Olivia climbs into a sewer, holding onto the ladder, she slides the metal cover back in its place before continuing to descend. Her brown boots land on the concrete ground. The half-demon braves through the putrid smell of the 'lake' and ends up at a door. Placing both her hands on it, she rests her ear against its cool metal surface.<p>

Softly, she whispers, "Honey, I'm home."

Immediately, the door opens by itself, allowing her entry. She giggles at the password. The door was charmed such that it would only open if you placed your hands on it and whisper that sentence affectionately.

'Oh Guillaume, as endearing as ever.'

Entering, she sees the room lined with empty metal shelves. Walking through them, she reaches a mahogany door and repeats the same before reaching an enclosed room with a ladder leading up.

She climbs until she reaches a well-furnished room. Its layout was similar to the entertainment room in Ciel's house. There stood her fellow council members. All five had arrived.

"I see you have finally come to join us! I've missed you!" The silver-haired demon goes up to her, planting a kiss on both of her cheeks. Olivia happily does the same simultaneously.

"You know I only come if there are grave matters." She reminds him, holding both of his hands with a small smile.

"Yes, that is the bittersweetness of your visits."

Guillaume agrees, the stature and tone of a wise man.

With everyone here, Olivia decided to start.

"About tonight's happenings…"

* * *

><p>Bernard walks through a series of alleys before stopping at a metal circle, representing the entrance to the sewers. The town had roses engraved into each metal cover. However, certain covers around parts of the city were engraved with daffodils. They led to a special place in town.<p>

The blonde demon effortlessly lifts the cover before jumping in, closing the lid as he went.

* * *

><p>"I see. We are going to lose a widespread of our town if we don't find some other way to get rid of them again." The founder turns to face the rest.<p>

Young twenty-year old Jared exclaims, his violet eyes widening. "You mean this has happened before?"

"Yes, although we made sure that they would not return; they anticipated a loss in our strength over the years and decided to stage a comeback." A beautiful female, blonde demon confirms.

The Inn-keeper of the town speaks up, her hands fiddling a little with the purple ribbon that held her braid together.

"H-how about we station every human with a demon? Or at least find some way to strengthen the demons in this town?"

"The only way to do that is for them to feed. Some of us aren't as accustomed to eating as much anymore. We do so sparingly." A child with raven hair and emerald eyes states, remaining seated on a wooden chair.

It was a lie. All the demons and the half-demons who consumed human souls knew it. A demon, like a human, would never lose its habit of eating. However, after establishing a bond with their human, they find it harder to do so. After all, I'm sure your lover would be uncomfortable with you eating their own kind, right?

Therefore, it was a common agreement that they would uphold this white lie to ease the worries of the humans. Make eating a necessity rather than a privilege.

"How about we approach the Demon Council for help?" The stoic half-demon child offers.

The entire room turns to look at him as if he had suddenly committed a heinous crime.

He continues, expectant of their reactions.

"If the previous generation had such difficulty removing them; with the council we have now, we certainly have a problem. The demon council is responsible for all demons, there is no harm in asking for their help. "

A silence overcomes the entire room. Gerome had a point in his words, but in truth, the demon realm wanted nothing to do with this town. It was a lost request.

"I agree with Gerome."

"Olivia-" The lady was beginning to protest at the idea.

"There is no harm in trying. For the town, we must swallow our pride. Guillaume?"

"As much as I understand Sylvia's intentions…I agree with Gerome and Olivia. What about the rest of you? Isabelle? Jared?"

Both humans look at each other, guessing their answers.

Isabelle stops fiddling with her ribbon and places her hands behind her back**.**

"I say we ask for help."

"There really is no choice when the town's safety is involved." Jared trails off, placing his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Alright then, Olivia, do you mind going in our stead? I would send another with you, but we will need more leaders here should there be a 'surprise visit'."

The brunette hesitates for only a moment before nodding her head with a smile.

Sylvia asks, doubtful of Olivia. "Are you sure she can handle the Demon Realm alone? It certainly is no place for humans."

"Might I remind you that she is half-demon?" Gerome immediately defends Olivia before turning to said person, "Are you familiar with the Realm's layout?"

The demon child had to make sure that he made the right decision suggesting that idea.

"I believe so."

Truthfully, Olivia had entered the realm in secret before; that was how she had chanced upon Sebastian.

"Alright then. If there are no other queries; the meeting is adjourned. I should be expecting Bernard by now."

The rest of the council starts to file out.

"Olivia." The founder calls for her.

She turns to face him, waiting for his next words.

"The demon realm is dangerous. Make sure you bring a demon guide with you. However," he pauses, "the purpose of this visit must be kept a secret. We don't want a stir in the town."

Olivia curtseys in agreement before walking out.

Just as she reaches the door, Detective Bernard steps in.

"I see you are here for security protocol, yes?"

"Yes, I-"

The voices were cut off the minute Olivia closed the door. It was time to return home; Sebastian and Ciel are waiting for her.

* * *

><p>After the chaotic night, the early morning was spent on rebuilding the damages. By nine o'clock, all demon casualties were released and the town was ready to function again.<p>

"On behalf of all the flowers, I thank you." Reed softly greets, sweeping the last of the soil away from the entrance.

The half-demon child, with ebony hair and green eyes bows respectfully before walking off, hiding his evident blush.

The florist had been the midst of cleaning before a boy of Ciel's age offers to help him, successfully restoring everything to normal. For some reason, it had been the first he had seen the boy, and yet, he felt as if he had known him from somewhere before.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Dr Vincent lightly taps on his younger sister's shoulder. After the departure of the 'pirates', the head doctor was called upon to tend to the wounded. In fear of his sister's safety, he decided to bring her with him. The girl wakes up with a soft, gentle groan, rubbing her eyes open.<p>

"I'm sorry I had to make you sleep in my office."

The girl rose from the brown sofa.

"It's alright brother, I understand." She smiles sweetly, exhaustion evident in her eyes.

Sensing her efforts to not worry him, the demon pulls her head close to him. Knowing that her brother was not accustomed to giving gestures of affection, Namine gladly relishes in it, placing a hand on his arm in approval and understanding.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, Ciel, I know you had just visited, but could you be my guides to the Demon Realm?"<p>

The brunette asks, taking a sip of her favourite Darjeeling tea. Even as Olivia knew how to traverse through the Realm, her kind were never really welcomed. They were seen as lowlifes. A mix of primitive and class. Sebastian, at first glance of her, thought that she did not belong with them. However, he soon became intrigued with her and her town and decided to follow her back.

"What business would you have there?"

"The 'pirates' have come to our town again and I need to seek out the Demon Council."

"Alright then." That was Sebastian's best quality, knowing when not to probe. "Young master?"

"I don't see why not. When do you need to leave?" The boy asks, absent-mindedly playing with the black bishop on the chess board Sebastian made for him.

"This afternoon; after we explain our absence to our bosses."

Ciel and Sebastian agrees.

The boy had missed days of work while journeying to the Demon Realm and to ask Richard for another day of leave would be too much. However, this journey was rather important since it concerned the town. He told himself that after all this mess was over, he would dedicate all his time to the bookstore.

The minute he reached the bookstore, he found the sign on the entrance flipped over. The words 'Closed' carved into the wood and painted black. It looks like Richard hopes to have a rest day as well. Looking up to the second floor, Ciel notes that the curtains are closed as usual.

He turns around to leave until he feels a presence from the second floor staring at him. Ciel turns back to feel the presence disappear. Quickly, the demon boy walks back to meet up with Olivia and Sebastian.

The minute the black fog clears, the trio finds themselves in Sebastian's home. The warm glow from the candles outside radiates into the house, signaling the daylight throughout the Realm.

"It's been a while since I've been in here." Olivia states as she recalls the first time Sebastian had offered her 'shelter' in his home. The things she did in order to get through the streets.

At first, she was never allowed upstairs and could only sleep on the couch. Thus, the first floor held much more significance to her as compared to the second.

For her, transporting herself to another world required most of her energy. It took her a week to regain the ability to transport. The minute she realized that, she was unable to manifest building and objects, let alone food. Not only that, the demons were rather hostile towards her. It was then she learnt that she needed a demon to accompany her to the Realm in order to prevent that terrible ordeal from happening again.

"Let's quickly get to the council."

The door to Sebastian's home opens. Ciel immediately feels a sense of disgust and hostility blow through him. He feels the emotions of the demons around him. Apparently, the citizens were able to detect her the minute the door opened. Sebastian must have anticipated this, therefore putting Ciel first to lead the way. No demon would dare attack a fledgling. Yet, then again, Ciel isn't exactly a pure demon.

Next came Olivia, and then Sebastian. The butler closes the door behind him and whispers audibly enough for the two to hear.

"Look forward, don't look at anyone. Just make it to the castle and no one will touch you."

Agreeing to his mentor's words, Ciel starts to move forward, retracing his steps.

To feel the unwelcome eyes of the demon community glaring at them, it unsettled the trio; especially Olivia and Ciel. For Olivia, she had a taste of how the demons ill-treated people before; it made a lasting impression on her. An experience which she would like to forget. Whereas for Ciel, the feeling of hostility greatly reminded him of his ghastly past.

Subconsciously, their walking speed increased significantly. Soon enough, they had reached the side of the castle. They could finally somewhat put their thoughts at ease. Sebastian moves ahead of them to knock twice on the door. The same elderly lady that had welcomed Ciel before opens the door. She repeats the same words in her rather faint voice.

"The council has been expecting you."

'The council always has been expecting people.' Sebastian smirks to himself at the facade beside her words.

"Please, take a seat." The woman gestures to the demons.

As much as Ciel wanted to enter with Olivia, he knew that only Olivia needed to see them and no other. Resigned, the fledgling proceeded to join his mentor.

The mahogany door closes behind her, leaving Sebastian and Ciel to patiently wait for her.

* * *

><p>END<p>

I feel a little off-track for some reason. Therefore, do tell me if you feel something is weird with the storyline or the characters. I quite enjoyed exploring the other character's relationships as well. Though I worry if it's boring you guys. On another note, I think everyone knows what the councils reaction will be about the town's 'plea for help'.

Or do you?

How was it so far? Anything wrong with the story? Let me know through your reviews.

-Pluepg


	16. Chapter 16: Chess Pieces

Author's Note: Hey all! I'm sure that you would have guessed that my school has started. I guess it would be obvious since I took a long while with this chapter. However, this only means that I will be slower in my updates. I won't be on hiatus; don't you worry. Thank you for carrying on until this far; there are more exciting things coming on. Enjoy!

-Pluepg

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"Please, take a seat." The woman gestures to the demons.

As much as Ciel wanted to enter with Olivia, he knew that only Olivia needed to see them and no other. Resigned, the fledgling proceeded to join his mentor.

The mahogany door closes behind her, leaving Sebastian and Ciel to patiently wait for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chess Pieces<strong>

* * *

><p>START<p>

As she enters, she is met with the sight of a gigantic hall filled with grandiose décor. Seven demons are seated on a curved, long table in the middle of the hall.

Strangely, the half-demon finds them to be a little intimidating. As they gaze upon her expectantly, she gulps unnoticeably. Her blood rushed to her cheeks as she feels her hands turn cold. Feeling anxiety overcome her, she tries to quell her unsettled heart.

With trembling fingers, she pulls the sides of her dress, allowing her to curtsey. To return the greeting, the silver-haired demon in the middle stood up and did the same before seating herself.

"What is your purpose for coming here? It is unusual to have someone from your area approach us." The princess asks, her silky voice politely probed; with authority of a royal written all over it.

Olivia clears her throat and gathers her bearings. She had to do it. For the town.

"My name is Olivia. I have come on the behalf of my authorities to seek help from you."

* * *

><p>Outside, the demon mentor and his young charge seat themselves, waiting patiently. The cave-like interior was empty. The only piece of furniture present in the room was the couch. Just after Olivia had left them, the elderly woman took her leave back into the the castle. The next few minutes were spent in idle silence. There was just so little to do; Ciel had even found himself staring blankly at the wall.<p>

"Why would Olivia wish to see the Demon Council? She is just a mere civilian of the town and judging by the reaction of the Realm, her kind don't seem to be welcomed." The young boy, speaks up, still curious to know the reason for his caretaker's sudden request.

Sebastian, not taking his eyes off the wall, answers his fledgling.

"There are many things that we don't know about her. Even I know so little of her. However, she is a strong being in spite of herself and is a very trustworthy person. To answer your question, I speculate that given the recent events, she must have come to discuss about them."

"She is seeking the council for-!"

Ciel was cut off by Sebastian's swift finger being placed on his lips - a sign to stop talking.

The older demon leans in close to Ciel, his warm breath gently caressing the boy's ear, he speaks in a low voice.

"There are listening ears behind every wall. Even more so in this Realm. The relationship between us and the Realm are… complicated. It is best not to speak anything of each other here."

A faint blush appears on his pale cheeks as the boy's body reacted to Sebastian's gesture. His heart beat fast; he had possibly almost put the town in a more vulnerable position.

Sebastian smirks a little at the slight guilt displayed on his ward's face.

The rest of the time was spent in awkward silence.

* * *

><p>The council's facial expressions stir a little at the knowledge of her purpose.<p>

"A group of pirates, the same group from years ago, has come to terrorise our town. As the Demon Council is in charge of the demons; on behalf of the council, I implore that you aid us in driving them away."

"And why exactly should we do that?"

A low, deep and smooth voice is heard from Olivia's left. A demon dressed in military attire with blonde hair speaks; an eyepatch covers his eye.

The brunette felt the start of an attack directed onto her. Apparently, this was a General from the Demon Army - and he was certainly not keen on helping her.

"The demons in our town are under you as well, am I right? Surely you will help them at least."

Princess Estelle agrees at that fact, much to Olivia's relief. However, what followed greatly disturbed the young council member.

"That is true. However, to send our Army to defend your town - it brings us unnecessary casualties and the loss of resources. Moreover, what can you offer us in return? As you know, the ties between our Realm and yours are rather strained. Our people are not as… accepting of your kind and for us to help you; it would cause an uproar amongst the demons."

Olivia remained silent for a while. Those were the words which she feared they would say. Pure-blood demons were proud creatures that viewed her kind as imperfect. Half-demons, a mix-in between food and their species. It was like having a mutated meal walking around.

She understood the princess' intentions and what she said was true. What could they do to repay them? Offer the humans as sacrifice? Never. It would be the same as letting the pirates attack them. The odds were greatly stacked against the town; it very much worried Olivia. What will they do if the Demon Council disagrees?

The half-demon found herself at a loss of words.

Sensing her speechlessness, Ray speaks up.

"We understand your predicament Young Olivia, but I am afraid we are unable to help you. The risk is far too great for us. We hope that you will understand."

She took a few minutes to think of a way to protest without raising their ire. However, when she could think of nothing, she sighs hopelessly and curtseys to the council in acceptance. The princess returns the gesture once again before Olivia turns to walk to the door. She hears the shuffling of footsteps from the council behind her as they move out of the hall.

The elderly woman from before appears to open the door for Olivia. Dejectedly, she walks out to see her two companions stand up, ready to leave. They direct glances at her as if asking, 'How did it go?' and 'Was it a success?'

The half-demon could only smile a little in hopes that they would not see the downcast expression that graced her face. The fledgling and his mentor had already known the outcome through her smile.

The old lady nods at Sebastian and Olivia as a form of greeting.

Unexpectedly, the door keeper gestures to the boy to follow her. This act surprised Sebastian and Olivia.

"Someone has been expecting you young fledgling."

Puzzled, he looks towards Sebastian. An unspoken order was made just by having eye contact with each other.

_**Sebastian**_; Ciel would have verbally ordered; _**wait for my return at home**_.

The older demon eyes assured the boy before he followed the old woman through the door. Just who, from the council could be expecting him? Then again, he had a hunch it had something to do with a mischievous princess.

In the meantime, Olivia and Sebastian made their way back.

* * *

><p>As they traversed through the brightly lit; maze-like corridors and hallways, the sound of boots against marble remained incessant. The framework of the castle was so elaborate that Ciel had forgotten the first half of the path they had taken. Soon, they stopped at a room. It's entrance was in the form of double mahogany doors. The lady opens the door for the young fledgling.<p>

His eyes meet with what looks to be like an elaborate entertainment room.

There stood Princess Aria, staring out the window; her silver tiara gleaming in the moonlight. She was truly a princess. The thought of her being so seemed unreal. Upon hearing the creak of the door, she turns around to smile brightly, excited to see her friend again.

"Ciel!" She ran towards him, a bounce in her every step. Well, mischievous as she was, she certainly maintained a proper posture. Even while running, she made herself look elegant. Aria proceeded to hug him tightly.

The old lady closed the door.

The delight on her face that shone like the Sun and the lively smile that graced her features greatly reminded him of Lizzy - yet again. It seemed that at least a handful of people in his new life had certain similarities to that of his companions in his previous life.

Struggling for some air, Ciel calls out her name in hopes to end her bone-crushing grip,"P-princess…"

Immediately,she breaks off the hug. He sighs to himself at the relieving rush of air that breathed into his lungs. The princess frowns, shocking him a little. Had he upset her?

"We are friends aren't we?"

"Y-yes…" He was very cautious, it seemed like he was a few words away from certain punishment for offending her.

"Friends call each other by name right?"

Ciel could already see where this was going.

"Yes."

"So…you should call me by my name right?"

"Yes, my Lady."

The princess pauses to contemplate a little.

"Oh well, that's a start." Mercifully, she settles with it and turns to the side for a wooden chest.

Reaching in, she gleefully pulls out a rectangular box. Made of rosewood; there are carvings on it made by expert hands. The boy recognizes the object immediately. The sight of it makes Ciel's eyes shine. It was a chessboard.

"I'm bored. Let's play!"

"This is the reason why you called me here?"

"Yes. If I didn't call you here, you wouldn't have come to see me. Life in the palace is rather boring at times. The girls from the other kingdoms are too far away and I don't feel like entertaining older guests." She complains, sitting herself on a chair; tracing out the engraved lines across the board.

Ciel could somewhat understand Aria's feelings. Apparently, her family members must be busy with other affairs and since she doesn't seem like the type that takes fancy to events; she must really have nothing to do.

Perhaps he could spare a while for her. After all, he was a demon and now; he had all the time in the world.

"Alright then, let's play some chess."

Sweet blood red eyes lit up in happiness.

* * *

><p>"Princess Aria is currently entertaining your student as a guest. I suggest you return home first." The lady with grey hair advised to the young couple.<p>

They looked at each other before reluctantly agreeing to do so. Sebastian felt a little uneasy since the last time his fledgling had entertained the youngest princess; the boy had gotten himself into trouble with the royal family.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Olivia assures Sebastian as they walk out the entrance. He could only flash her a small smile before directing his attention to the townspeople. Olivia always knew what to say at the right time; even if she sometimes couldn't understand his problems.

* * *

><p>"I believe the white goes first." Ciel gestures to Aria's side of the board, a smirk gracing his features. He knew that he would win this game hands down. However, since he was a gentleman, he decided that he shall let the princess win.<p>

"Yes, Ciel. Ladies first." The girl with the silver hair states as she moves her pawn forward. He sees the mischievous glint in her eye. She couldn't possibly be playing another dirty trick on him - right?

Of course, the student was wrong. The princess never believed in foul play. She was a champion of many chess tournaments within the realm and amongst the kingdoms. She will be able to win this easily.

* * *

><p>It had been a rather exhausting journey home for the brunette and the raven-haired demon. Of course, it was not a surprise as they had just faced an unwelcome aura; greatly affecting them. Also, keeping alert for the entire journey proved to be rather tiring for them.<p>

Swiftly, Sebastian pulls open the door, allowing Olivia to walk in; successfully shutting out the heavy atmosphere.

"Thank you." She breathes out, slightly exhausted.

"It was no-"

"I mean, I had never got around to thanking you for taking me in during that time."

"Oh." The powerful demon was truly surprised. "Honestly, I had wondered what possessed me to provide you shelter."

"Well, it could be because I had managed to intrigue you?"

"Maybe…"

Seeing the confusion in his expression, Olivia decided to touch on another subject.

"So, how are things with Ciel?"

"Excuse me?"

"Judging from your reaction when Ciel had first transformed, you didn't seem to be too happy. I just wanted to make sure that there will be no more killing again… are you both faring well with each other?"

"Not exactly. I was just questioning myself."

This particular sentence caused her ears to perk up. Sebastian was finally talking.

"About?"

"Ciel."

"What about Ciel?" Olivia started to become cautiously aware. Could the demon be having second thoughts about keeping the fledgling by his side?

The butler continues to explain, "There have been certain feelings that I have experienced. Things that I have never faced before."

He pauses to sort and place his words together in a way that was clear and specific enough for her.

"On certain instances, I find myself drawn to the boy in ways that I cannot seem to understand clearly. I feel a sort of craving for him. Yet, I know that it is not possible for me to consume him. When we had left to seek the council's approval for his transition; I had lost him for a while."

Sebastian noticed her troubled expression and continued.

"Of course, he had returned safe and sound. However, while I waited for him; I was anxious - afraid that something had happened to him again. That someone like Claude had come and taken him away from me again. I felt almost just as helpless as before. It seemed illogical, since his soul can no longer be consumed by anyone. When he returned, I felt relieved, happy to see his face again. To know that he returned safely to my side."

The memory of it causes the demon's stomach to churn in a weird way. He surpresses it.

"Even before we moved to the town, it was as if I had done everything willingly for him. Every action he makes; the subjects he talks about. Everything intrigued me. Another instance; when we were training Ciel at the hills. Before you caught up to us, I was shocked to find that I had little self-restraint towards him. We kissed."

Sebastian stopped talking to analyze Olivia's reaction. On the other hand, the half-demon bit her lower lip; silently processing this piece of information. She could practically feel every bit of emotion that Sebastian sent through his words. Confusion, a little frustration, anxiety and a bit of fear. However, there was only one word that could match all those emotions despite the lack of proper description.

"Sebastian." She hesitated. If she were to say it, what would his reaction be? For a pure-bred demon such as himself to harbor feelings towards a once-human fledgling; it would seem a little too much for him to handle, as it seems that he had felt this way towards Ciel even before the boy had become a demon. It would imply that he would been falling for his own meal.

The demon's red eyes gazed upon her; a small threat hidden within if she were to drag her reaction any longer. She waited a few more seconds before finally speaking up.

"Sebastian, I… It would be positive for me to say that - I think you are in love with Ciel."

* * *

><p>The silence in the game room made the atmosphere tense. If you were to speak a word, it would seem as if the air could kill you mercilessly. As about now, Ciel was a few moves away from performing a checkmate. However, Aria was also on the verge of striking a checkmate. Both demons had underestimated each other's skills; they were on par with each other. The minute they had realized so, the big guns were pulled out and the match was well on its way to being brought to a fantastic close.<p>

"You know, I heard about the incident in your town." Aria states as she pauses to look at Ciel.

Surprised, his eyebrows raise a little but his gaze remained glued to the board, still analyzing the position of their leftover pieces.

"Might I have the pleasure of knowing how?"

"It's a secret I'm afraid." She smiles coyly and leant a little against her chair, it was her move now. She continued speaking. "How strong are they?"

Ciel felt a little uncomfortable discussing such sensitive matters with a demon from the realm. He was worried that his information to her might bring upon negative results to the town. Cautiously, he plans his words carefully.

"The demons that attacked our town managed to immobilize me with just their presence."

Between bits of their conversation, the pawns and bishops were moved. Strangely, he could feel that Aria was a demon he could trust. Perhaps he shall provide her with some information.

The young royal ponders to herself, it was at this point that she seemed to resemble her sister. "I see…they seem to be a rather big group. Also, that fact that a fledgling such as yourself is greatly affected by their presence; they are quite…robust." She giggles at the word.

"What did your friend say after her audience with the council?"

She moves her pawn ahead.

"Nothing. Though, judging from her expression; it seemed to be unfavorable to us."

He returns the attack.

"I see…well, I'm sure all that ends will end well in some way or another."

Her enthusiastic and optimistic smile shines brightly. He internally cringes a little. His town is about to be attacked and all she could do was be ignorant. It didn't surprise him, but surely she would have learnt enough than to smile at that aspect. If she was trying to make him see the bright side; it sure wasn't working.

With her last move, she finished with a straighten in her posture.

"Checkmate."

He looks down at the board. Indeed, their discussion regarding the town had distracted him; resulting in a loss.

"Well, I've had enough fun for today. Next time, when you visit the realm, you must find me alright?"

Ciel still remained a blur.

She gestures her hand in a sweeping manner; a signal for him to leave.

"Go on now, I'm sure your mentors are waiting of you." She smiles that sickly sweet smile once again.

Recovering a little from his defeat, he silently steps out of the room, where the old lady awaits to lead him to the entrance.

Aria slouches a little, tired from the utter concentration she placed in the game. Had she not brought up the subject, she would have lost the match. Ciel was no ordinary mind. He was crafty, cunning and sly in his own way. Yet, she could see the heart in him. Just for allowing her to win the match, she was going to help him win his.

"Dusky."

Immediately, the brunette appears by her side. He bows to her level.

"Yes my princess?"

"Arrange an audience with my father for me. I have some important business to discuss with him."

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>END<p>

Muahaha. I am currently writing this half-asleep. Yes, I have an irregular sleep pattern now. Curse the assignments. On another note, I quite enjoyed writing this chapter despite the writer's block that I had in the middle. I will be updating once a month now. T_T

Seldom does Ciel ever lose. Though I found it entertaining to put him in a 'what just happened?' reaction. Looks like Sebastian had a big bomb dropped on him. How will he react now? Olivia is the catalyst to their relationship if you haven't realized yet. XD Has Ciel just unleashed an unspeakable evil over the town by giving information to Aria? Just what is she planning?

How was it so far? Anything wrong with the story? Let me know through your reviews.

-Pluepg


	17. Chapter 17: The Calm Before The Storm

Author's Note: I'm sorry that I'm a week late~ Hahas. I might as well just throw myself off a building. (kidding!) To fellow readers, please don't worry. I won't abandon this story anytime soon. I'm not the type to give up so easily. Thank you for all your wonderful feedback and if I haven't answered you yet, it means I'm just a little swamped with work. I'm building a climax now as you can see. Let's hope it'll wow you guys at the end. Enjoy!

(P.S: Most of my inspiration is drawn from the songs of the Kuroshitsuji Soundtracks I & II. Listen to them with this story, and there will be a lot more impact.)

-Pluepg

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Recovering a little from his defeat, he silently steps out of the room, where the old lady awaits to lead him to the entrance.

Aria slouches a little; tired from the utter concentration she had placed in the game. Had she not brought up the subject, she would have lost the match. Ciel had no ordinary mind. He was crafty, cunning and sly in his own way. Yet, she could see the heart in him. Just for allowing her to win the match, she was going to help him win his.

"Dusky."

Immediately, the brunette appears by her side. He bows to her level.

"Yes my princess?"

"Arrange an audience with my father for me. I have some important business to discuss with him."

"As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>The Calm Before The Storm<strong>

* * *

><p>START<p>

"Breakfast is served."

The fledgling informs as he places a plate on the table with a silver dome covered over it. Confidently, he places it in front of the half-demon. She gulps a little. Ever since they had returned, Sebastian had resumed their training. Manifestation was the first. For every meal, Ciel would manifest a dish for Olivia to eat.

The criteria for a successful manifestation was that the object manifested must be as close to the original. Food is the toughest as it brings on all the five senses. In order for a quicker learning process, the demon mentor had instructed the boy to start on food immediately. When the hardest is overcome, the simpler things become much easier.

Internally, Olivia was against this form of learning, stating that Ciel should try the easiest and progress from there. However, she had no control of how Sebastian tutored his student and could only assist them. Since Olivia could taste human food, she was chosen to be subjected to Ciel's horrible 'cooking' - much to her dismay.

The blunette removes the cover to reveal a simple eggs-and-bacon dish with fresh cabbage at the side. A glass cup filled with orange juice was placed to complement the dish. He pours a cup of water at the side, an escape route for any vile-tasting failures. She could only smile at him assuringly, that this time would not be a failure.

Ciel was unsure and begged to differ. He had counted a total of two dramatic failures, one partial failure, six 'acceptables' and one 'quite good' out of the twelve meals that he had served her for the past few days. For every meal, Olivia would polish the plate. Even though they tasted extremely nasty and were rather trying to finish.

This act of constant encouragement spurred him on to practice making wonderful-tasting food. Food that was as good as Sebastian's! So that Olivia would never suffer while eating his creations ever again.

The brunette takes a whiff of the dish. It smelt all right so far. Ciel stood by her side, unknowingly shuffling his feet a little in an effort to calm himself down. Sebastian could only watch from the stairwell. Judging from the way Ciel had performed his technique in the kitchen, the demon was already sure of the dish's result.

Olivia cuts off one end of the sausage and places it into her mouth. Her emerald eye widens as a burst of flavours emerge, soothing her taste buds. Both demons notice the gleam in her eye.

"I-it tastes wonderful!" She smiles as she proceeds to sample the others.

"R-really?" Ciel was rather surprised with himself.

"Yes. You have gotten better at this. Pretty soon your cooking will be on par with Sebastian's."

The demon mentor clears his throat a little.

Olivia laughs at his reaction. "Don't worry, Sebastian, I will still love your cooking."

Sebastian could only raise an eyebrow before beckoning his fledgling to follow him. It was time for the next part of their training.

As they walk the hallway towards the backyard, Sebastian comments on the boy's technique in the kitchen.

"Good job understanding that last hint. However, you must learn how to picture the process and the type of tastes that are incorporated into the dish. You cannot always rely on your memory to construct it. It is only a matter of time before you forget the true taste of human food."

Ciel stops.

Forget? Forget that one flawed aspect of his life? Being human? The once-earl wasn't so sure that he would be prepared to forget that. There was a difference that separated him from Sebastian's kind, and that was the ability of his to have a shred of humanity. Or at least what was left of it.

"Ciel?"

The boy continues into the backyard where a gust of fresh air brushes by and caresses his face. The demon knows that this was going to be a private conversation between the two and follows his young master outside. He closes the door behind them.

"Just when I had believed that I had thought this through…now I'm not so sure anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

With his back facing the demon, it was hard for Sebastian to tell what Ciel was feeling now.

"Call me a fool - a weakling if you want. But I believe that I am not ready to give up my last shred of humanity."

Anger boils deep within the pure demon. Sebastian tries his best to suppress it, maintaining his stoic expression.

"You never had a choice. No matter how much you don't want it to happen, it will. This was sealed the moment you became a demon. I cannot tolerate second thoughts. No. I will not allow it."

Once again, Ciel felt trapped. It was a feeling that was constant throughout his past life, but he still loathed it.

The boy speaks again, a little louder this time. "I thought, that since I no longer had a place in the human world. I should leave. But now that I'm here! I feel the need to retain whatever that I have left before I completely change!"

"What are you afraid of?"

Sebastian was furious with the words that spouted from his charge's mouth. His eyes darken a little and his voice was stern. Sebastian never yelled, he only became more intimidating.

The boy knows of his mentor's anger. He could feel it behind him.

Softly, the boy speaks, "Fear was never an option back then…I am afraid. Afraid that I will lose myself. Should I ever look at my life before, I might see a different person now in comparison to then…"

With the flurry of thoughts swirling in his head, he was greatly overwhelmed. With all his courage, the boy with crimson eyes picks up his feet and quickly runs off into the fields. The further into the hills the better. All he wanted to do was run away for now.

All he wanted to be is alone.

* * *

><p>"Just leave him be. He needs time to think."<p>

Sebastian remains silent for only a moment before he mutters under his breath.

"…Afraid. That he'll just pick up his things and go…"

"Sorry?"

"It's nothing."

He walks past Olivia and back into the house.

Sighing at the duo's predicament, she looks out into the sea of bright green grass.

* * *

><p>Closing the back door behind him, Ciel slowly makes his way to the couch, hoping for a rest for his tired muscles. Sebastian follows behind him, heading to the kitchen to greet Olivia. She had just brewed a cup of Darjeeling tea for herself.<p>

"Don't sit on the couch Ciel, you're sweaty!" The brunette calls from inside.

He sighs a little and heads up for a bath. Today's training was rather vigorous; his mentor had suddenly forced him to run rounds under shorter time limits. Also, the boy was taught hand-to-hand combat as well. The simple basic few blocks and attacks for self-defense. His muscles greatly ached and his limbs felt numb, he greatly wished for something comfortable to sit on.

The regimes were tougher than he had last remembered and his mentor seemed a little more - anxious? He wondered why Sebastian had suddenly become so strict with him. The butler himself knew that Ciel was not physically up to par yet. Also, if the activities were too much for his body, he might have had an asthma attack. Was he even able to have one?

Perhaps this sudden spike in difficulty was because of the conversation yesterday. Hell, it wasn't even a real conversation.

Brushing all these thoughts aside, he closes the bathroom door.

"I see you have begun to push Ciel."

The lady states, sipping on her porcelain cup as the butler pulls out a chair for her. She politely accepts. He seats himself as well.

"Of course, when the demons come to attack us, I will need Ciel to be ready to defend himself. He cannot remain a weak fledgling forever. It will be a disgrace to our kind."

He pauses.

"I do not need a student that is a burden to me." It was cold and cruel. The mentor's words were the epitome of a potential abandonment. His expression chilled the half-demon to the bone.

Yet, she could understand the true meaning behind those words. Upon first thought, the average person would have thought that Sebastian was a heartless demon. Even Ciel would think that. However, Olivia was rather perceptive and she was exceptional at reading people.

The true meaning behind them was, 'I need Ciel to be able to protect himself when I am not with him.'

It surely wouldn't seem that way, but Sebastian was a rather stern mentor. The more stern he was, the more it showed how hard he was trying for his student.

She smiles hopelessly, "Suit yourself. But please know that he still holds the beliefs of a human."

"...I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing."

* * *

><p>"Namine? What are you doing here?"<p>

The fledgling was astonished to see his young neighbour and her older brother. The older seating himself on one of the white wooden chairs positioned in the backyard. The sky was a light blue, the grass greener than ever. It seemed like a perfect day for training.

"I made a request to your mentor to help you with your training."

"And what is your brother doing here?"

"Watching over me. It's Sunday, he has a day-off." She replies sweetly.

Behind her, the boy could clearly see Vincent glaring straight at him.

"He seems to be watching me very closely."

"Don't mind him." Namine giggles, expectant of her brother's reaction.

Sebastian's voice catches the attention of the adolescents. The demon explains that Namine will be used to test the boy's every ability, ranging from speed to shadow cloaking. This would be his final test before he meets the Council. For now, she would be here to help him practice.

"In return for her assistance, you will be protecting her - should there be any unfortunate events."

Olivia watches from the kitchen window, she loves the fact that Sebastian used her idea of having Namine as a benchmark. How the girl would aid Ciel would be that she would push him to do better. At some point in a demon's life, he would be saddled with a partner. That partner would require him to defend both his partner and himself, forcing him to break the limit on his own abilities.

Plus, this town was filled with demons and humans, it would be most ideal to have the younger ones be inbuilt with the instinct to protect the humans. The town greatly needed to instill this fact into their next generation, or else the same mistake would happen again. And Olivia would be damned before she let that happen.

"Now, we shall have you carry Namine."

"What?" The boy was incredulous towards the fact that he could have the ability to carry her, judging from his own rather - disadvantaged size.

"Come on now, we don't have all day." The doctor begrudgingly urged the boy on.

Taking in a deep breath, he almost tries to lift her up bridal style. He pauses, raising the eyebrows of his spectators.

'Wait. I don't think I'm strong enough to carry her in my arms for a prolonged period. Maybe I should piggyback her instead.'

Swiftly, he turns around and crouches, reaching his hands behind his body. Immediately, she understands the signal and places her arms around his shoulders. He lifts her up with little difficulty.

The demons hides his smirk, impressed with the way his charge was going.

"Testing your speed first, you shall continue running with her, making sure that none of us capture her."

"What!"

"What will you do when the demons come for my sister, boy?" The doctor asks, clearly mocking his abilities.

Ciel takes the challenge and quickly dashes off, frowning as he went.

Immediately, Sebastian and Dr. Vincent are right behind him with Olivia at their tail.

'Are you serious!' The fledgling thought to himself. He had barely been separated from them for a few minutes and they had already caught up. If it were in a real situation, they would have been caught by now.

The chasers were inches away from them now.

'Damn!'

* * *

><p>"We were going easy on you." The tangerine doctor sternly spoke. He was clearly mocking Ciel again.<p>

The boy could only sulk to himself and remain silent.

"Let's try again."

Sebastian only needs to say it once.

* * *

><p>"Today we will learn to control fire."<p>

Ciel was definitely excited about this lesson - though he'll never show it. Gone will be days where he will rely on another to light up the place. Of course, this unwanted occurrence sounded really trivial, but it was a little embarrassing for the adolescent to have the princess light up the mansion for him during his last ordeal in the Demon Realm.

Olivia seats comfortably on the couch in the living room, watching the mentor and his student. As much as she knows how capable Sebastian is, she still wasn't ready to see her house go up in flames just yet.

Two wax candles were placed on the table, side by side.

"Simply, all I need you to do is will this flame to travel to the other candle."

That didn't feel simple at all.

Concentrating on the fire, he stretches his hands and tries to move it. All it does is flicker a little. It took all Sebastian had to contain his laughter. His student was just too adorable. The amount of concentration he places onto the element doesn't seem to equal to his results.

Ciel sees the grin in his mentor's eyes.

"Stop it."

The grin only becomes wider.

His eye twitches in annoyance before trying again. This time, the flame brightens and becomes larger before resuming its original size.

"Good try Ciel, you can do it."

Greatly welcoming the encouragement from his sub-mentor, he tries again. The light becomes more luminous, but it was no different in comparison to his previous attempt.

"Centralise your thoughts onto that one flame. Will it to move with you."

Sebastian's hint serves the boy well as he manages to make it leave the wick. However, he missed the other candle and it almost lands on the table.

"Sebastian!"

Immediately, it jumps back to its original wick. It was seriously hilarious. Usually, the fire would spread to the other candle. Yet, the boy miraculously made the flame like an object and had it drop onto the table.

The mentor suppresses his laughter but a slight 'pfft' managed to escape.

"I said stop it!" The blush was so evident on Ciel's face.

"I apologise. Ahem. L-let's try again." The chuckle could no longer be hidden from the boy.

* * *

><p>Night had finally fallen upon the town and the people were well asleep. The humans had happily drifted off to dreamland. Their demons blissfully watched over their cherished. Yet, there was a demon boy still awake. The possibility of insomnia washed over him.<p>

Sitting on Sebastian's bed, Ciel places both his hands on the glass. Once again staring at the empty streets below them, the warm orange lights illuminating the paths for the citizens. His half-lidded eyes take in the tender mood spread across sidewalk. It was hard to imagine that an attack had occurred within the city just a few days back.

"Is something bothering you?"

A chocolate deep voice breaks the quiet atmosphere.

"About that day," the boy spoke softly, yet loud enough just for his butler to hear, "You were angry. Why? Was it because I was showing weakness again?"

After countless fights between the master and butler, Ciel became tired of yelling and decided to be straight with Sebastian.

The demon's pale lips made a silent sigh. At this point, he really couldn't lie to the adolescent anymore.

"No…being afraid was never a weakness. Well, at least that was what Olivia tells me. It was the fact that you doubted yourself and you wanted to run away. I was angry because you were afraid of changing yourself. It is during these times that we must be accepting of it. Change is inevitable for everyone. Even for me."

"You?" Ciel turns to face Sebastian; the demon climbs onto the bed to sit with him.

"Yes." A small smile curls up from his lips. "I believe that it is because of you that I have changed. However, how you would want to change lies in yourself. Just remember that no matter how different you will be later - even if you hate yourself. I will always be by your side."

A gloved hand gently strokes the boy's head.

"Sebastian…"

'You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that.'

'If only you knew how much you affect me.'

The boy inches closer to the man, an invisible force pulls them together. Blood red eyes stare into the other, unafraid of the oblivion contained in the other. Slowly, they close their eyes and their lips touch. Ciel's lips were as soft as ever. Sebastian hand trailed down to cup his cheek in his hand. In return, his petite hands grasp the arms of his butler, leaning into the kiss.

The kiss was sweet, gentle and loving. It was a feeling that had been long since forgotten by the two. Once again, the world had gone quiet and it seemed that whatever worries they had disappeared. All the problems and the fights meant nothing. All that mattered was that they were granted this moment of carefree love towards each other.

Love?

The minutes were like seconds to them, as the time never seemed to be long enough. Soon, they reluctantly separated. It was harder to make eye contact now.

"Good night Ciel."

The thirteen year old wordlessly lies on the queen-sized bed, his fingers softly rubbing the sheets where his beloved demon-butler sat. He yearns for his company. Even though he was so close, he still felt so far away.

* * *

><p>Sebastian's tall figure leans against the door, removing his gloves. He runs his fingers through his raven hair, slightly frustrated.<p>

'Little Ciel, how is it I can't seem to tell you the whole truth? The reason I was angry with was because I was afraid of losing you.'

"And it's you who makes me so vulnerable."

* * *

><p>Shadow cloak, the art of concealing yourself from unwanted visitors through the manipulation of your presence. The concept of this technique is to be able to hide your presence by melding it together with your surroundings. If it is in an enclosed area, there will be less energy to take notice of as compared to an open area. Guess how Sebastian is going to carry out this exercise.<p>

"You never cease to amaze me Sebastian. Having your student conduct this in the morning, and in a large expanse of fields no less." Olivia raises an eyebrow, smirking at him.

"All for the betterment of his training."

Ciel could only internally roll his eyes at that comment. He just knows that there are times when Sebastian will sadistically 'torture' him with difficulties of the highest degree and then internally at his failures. However, knowing him for so long, he just ignores it and submits himself to it. No point wasting his energy fretting about his nonexistent pride now.

"How long do I have before you come and find me?"

"Just a couple of minutes. Better start now."

For an extra measure of going easy on the boy, he faces his back towards him. He still feels Ciel's obvious presence behind him.

"Calm yourself Ciel, the more anxious you are, the harder it is to hide yourself." Olivia speaks for the student to hear.

"Must you always give him hints?"

"Unlike you, I prefer to give little hints. It is a faster learning process. Besides, Ciel is a smart kid, he should be able to piece everything else together by himself."

Within minutes, Sebastian feels his student's presence become rather faint. Detectable - but not noticeable on first sight.

'Perhaps that did help him.'

The butler turns around. The field was the same as it was before he had turned around. Only, Ciel was nowhere to be found.

'Good job keeping your surroundings unchanged.' Sebastian applauds the boy to himself.

* * *

><p>Deep within the tall grass, lies the fledgling with crimson eyes and azure hair. Judging by the sound of his mentor trekking about, he had hidden himself pretty well. The sky within these hills seemed to be forever pleasing to the eye. For some reason, it brings peace to him every time he visits this area. Ciel wonders if this place has some magical properties.<p>

However, he was soon brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his butler's footsteps right next to his ear.

"You found me." The boy places his hands above his head, as if surrendering to the demon.

"Yes I have." Sebastian smirks at his fledgling's playful gesture. "Now, let's try hiding your presence from me, but revealing it only to Olivia."

'You must me joking.'

He groans to himself before following his mentor back.

* * *

><p>Within the dark underground recesses of the city, the members of the Town Council stealthily move through the night. Preparing themselves for another meeting.<p>

Olivia rests her ear against the metal door and whispers those three affectionate words for the third time that week.

"Honey, I'm home."

The door opens itself, welcoming her in.

Walking through the dark dismal room and climbing up the ladder, she finally reaches the luxurious room.

"Good evening Olivia." Silver-haired Guillaume greets with his signature kisses.

"I see everyone has gathered again. Even Officer Bernard is here." The brunette half-demon notes.

"Yes, unfortunately, we still have not found a solution yet." Guillaume answers.

"But the good news is that I have an evacuation plan should all else fail!" Jared's violet eyes sparkle as he speaks with such gust eau towards the idea.

"You mean _I_ created the evacuation plan." Gerome corrects the man.

"Yeah, yeah. But I suggested it."

The boy rolls his eyes.

Isabelle softly comments, "What do you think of the situation now Olivia? Is it really that grave a matter?"

"I-I believe it is. B-but we mustn't lose hope! We are the pillars of the town. And we all agree that if this town is under siege, we will fight with the others right?"

"Of course, without a doubt. But I can only worry if it will be enough." Sylvia states, causing the entire room to pause in silence.

It was a dark time and things looked bleak. The members could only hope for the best.

END

* * *

><p>It really does feel like there is no hope for the town is there? It will probably go down in flames I guess.<p>

I loved writing the part where Ciel is starting to doubt himself and is becoming afraid of change. It really relates to most of us doesn't it? With growing up, you will find yourself changing and sometimes, who won't be able to recognize yourself anymore. This is probably how he would feel as well.

As for Sebastian, we can safely say he's becoming more accustomed to admitting that Ciel affects him in ways he can't understand yet. With that, it sets the stage for a love confession? Yes? No? I don't know~

The next chapter will be out next month, should there be no mishaps...

-Pluepg

How was it so far? Anything wrong with the story? Let me know through your reviews.


	18. Chapter 18: The Day of The Demons

Author's Note: I really apologize for the really late update. There were tests and exams and- alright. Now it's its the holidays, I will update as much as I can. Thank you all for following me up until now. Please excuse my grammatical errors, I'm still learning new things every day.

Enjoy!

-Pluepg

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Isabelle softly comments, "What do think of the situation now Olivia? Is it really that grave a matter?"

"I-It believe it is. But we mustn't lose hope! We are the pillars of the town. And we all agree that if this town is under siege, we will fight with the others right?"

"Of course, but I can only worry if it will be enough." Sylvia states, causing the entire room to pause in silence.

It was a dark time and things looked bleak. The members could only hope for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>The Day of The Demons<strong>

* * *

><p>START<p>

It was known that there was an underground council within the town's midst. For every few nights, they would gather and discuss the well being of the town. From there, they would pass on their messages and policies to Captain Bernard to carry out. It was a small town, but the burden on the warden was great.

Many would quietly speculate on whom were the core people running the town now that the founders have vanished. Despite the secrecy of the order, the townspeople knew that they were safe - for it was the founder himself that selected this group of people. However, never did they imagine that Founder Guillaume had simply just gone into hiding and is governing over the town from below.

A man with a dark brown coat walks through the cobblestone pavements of the streets. He clutches a satchel full of envelopes. Gently, he knocks on the doors of each and every citizen, hoping to personally deliver to them Bernard's letters. A lady opens up her door for him.

"Captain Bernard has come up with an evacuation plan for the citizens as a precaution to the recent attack." He whispers softly, handing the young lady an off-white envelope.

"Thank you. Be safe."

"You too, Madame."

With a nod, the town messenger was off to the next house. Opposite to him, Olivia peers from behind her curtains. She silently watches as the messenger walks from door to door. The brunette lightly bites her bottom lip in anxiety. The day of the demons was coming soon.

A warm light from the darkness behind her glows.

"Olivia?"

The half-demon turns to face Ciel, his finger curled into the hole of a lit candleholder. He was still dressed in his pajamas, hair ruffled from tossing about in bed.

"Ciel, why are you still up?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

His bright red eyes look at her in earnest. From the corner of her eye, she could see Sebastian standing at the stairway. His expression matched to that of Ciel's. Olivia's eyebrows shift a bit - a sign that her will to keep her thoughts a secret was faltering. Both males noticed it.

"I am just uneasy. Is all."

"Is it because of the demons?"

"I worry for the town…" She looks out again to accentuate her point.

The boy uses his free hand to hold hers. When he regains eye contact with her, Ciel allows a small smile to creep to his lips. Needless to say, Olivia was touched by his effort to calm her troubled heart. Appreciating his efforts, she plants a chaste kiss on his forehead and heads to her room.

"Good night Ciel."

"Good night Olivia."

With that, Ciel heads back to his room with his butler and blows out the candle.

* * *

><p>Out in the green fields stood the fledgling and his mentor. They were checking through the list of abilities that Ciel had to master for the test.<p>

"There are 10 abilities all together. How confident are you of them?" Sebastian folds his arms, his white sleeves rolled up to his elbows as per normal.

"Why don't you test me yourself?" The boy flashes a smirk that seemed to challenge the authority of his tutor.

With a suppressed grin that threatened to appear on the demon's face, he charged forward with a kick. Swiftly, the boy dodged it. However, he did not anticipate the silverware that was hidden somewhere in Sebastian's clothing. With not enough time to avoid the blade, the gleaming table knife managed to create a small gash across the boy's left cheek. Ciel was appalled at his butler's action.

'Sebastian dares to lay a hand on me?'

The demon mentor only places his signature, enigmatic smile on his face. He is well aware of his actions.

Enraged, Ciel composes himself and proceeds to flee in the opposite direction. Regardless of his anger, if he wanted to continue on with fewer injuries, he would need to distance himself first and find a weapon. Then, shall the sweet revenge begin.

Dashing through the tall grass, the boy with cerulean eyes concentrated on using his shadow cloak. With that, he was undetectable.

By now, Sebastian was impressed that his small charge was able to keep his cool despite the audacity of his actions earlier. He anticipates a thorough punishment from the boy after this. However, he had to admit. To wound him was greatly invigorating. It seemed to atone for a part of the humiliating things that the pompous boy had forced him to do when they were still in the human world.

The raven-haired man took his time as he leisurely strolled into the direction that Ciel headed towards. The boy concealed himself well. Suddenly, he feels a small presence from behind the tree in the large expanse of grass - and just when Sebastian had gotten around to praising that boy.

'Oh well, he shall be punished for the substandard control over his abilities later.'

Quickly, he moves towards the tree.

* * *

><p>Leaning against the bark, Ciel quickly manifests his weapon before his butler arrives. He smells Sebastian approaching his direction. He could feel his gash in its process of healing. As the footsteps draw near, Ciel panics a little and quickens his speed.<p>

Sebastian peers behind to see no one there. Only the sapphire brooch that Sebastian gave the boy gleamed from the sunlight filtering in from the leaves. He picks it up with care.

'Since this pin was on Ciel the whole time, I suppose it contains his presence in it. He used it as a distraction.'

The sound of a whistle came from behind him. He turns to see Olivia running towards him.

"What are you doing here?" He whispers to himself, suspicious of her sudden appearance.

Suddenly, she stops a few feet away from him. A terrified expression crosses her face. Curious, he turned to see - nothing.

The cock of a gun was heard from behind.

"It looks like someone has been doing some extra homework." Sebastian remarked as he glanced behind to see a smirking Olivia.

"I figured the need for it should there be a crisis."

The sound of Ciel's voice coming from Olivia's mouth was quite odd on the raven's ears. A bullet was fired from the pistol. The mentor turned to catch it but was shocked for a split-second to see a flaming bullet heading his way. Quickly, he willed the fire to disappear milliseconds before it reaches his fingers. He keeps it in his pocket.

"Good work. You may lower your weapon now." Sebastian announces with a smirk. He places both hands by his head - a sign of conceding defeat.

The gun in the boy's hand disappears into black smoke. The boy was quite surprised that the test had ended so quickly. Sebastian steps forward and brandishes the pin that Ciel had left behind as a decoy. Ciel does nothing, allowing his servant to help him place the pin on his collar. Gentle hands push the pin to a close and straighten the boy's clothing.

Just as Sebastian is about to admire his handiwork, a pale porcelain hand extended and struck him across the cheek. It was powerful enough to create a sound, but not enough to induce pain. The resultant force caused him to tilt his head a little. He remains in that position - unable to stop his eyes from widening a little. Regardless of the fact that anger was boiling in the pit of his stomach, he knew he deserved it, for he had crossed the line earlier.

With hard eyes, Ciel reprimanded his butler, "You had the audacity to wound me. Such behavior is not tolerated. I will not be so lenient next time."

With that, he walks away, the air of his past self once again lingering around him. The demon was expectant and yet shocked. The slap was held back. Usually, when the boy punished the demon with his hand, it was meant to inflict pain. However, this time he did it purposefully as a message, rather than a punishment.

In other words, Ciel no longer had the heart to really hurt Sebastian anymore.

A genuine curl of his lips could not be hidden as he followed after his young master. Sebastian was unsure of the cause for his smile. However, it was fine with him as he relished this moment that was unbound from his own pride.

* * *

><p>"So it is decided. Sylvia and Isabelle will take the left of the town. Jared. Gerome. You will take the other side. Olivia, could I trust you on the central area?"<p>

"Alright."

"Guillaume?"

"I will be underground. They might have gotten wind of the underground passages."

"Still selfishly hiding eh?"

The founder could only smile apologetically.

"I have stationed my men all over town. They will be the main protectors of the citizens. Please assist them if you are able to."

"We will, Bernard." Sylvia nods at the demon captain.

"Gerome? Do you have any further comments on the evacuation plan?"

The boy only shakes his head.

"Well, I believe that this is our last meeting before they arrive. I bid you all good luck and stay safe."

With one last nod of his head, Bernard excuses himself to return to his post.

Isabelle daintily rolls up the scroll and places it on a shelf.

"Good night my fellow council members, I shall retire early."

"I-I think I shall follow Lady Sylvia as well."

"Good night Lady Sylvia. Good night Isabelle."

The sound of the carpet shuffling signaled their departure. The closing of the mahogany door confirmed it.

Only Guillaume, Jared, Olivia and Gerome were left.

The boys decided to stay a little longer to sit and plan their strategy over a new blueprint of the town that Gerome had drawn out. Despite the difference in Jared's reckless personality and Gerome's tactful and reserved own, both of them hated to lose - and losing to the demons was not an option that they planned to take.

Taking a chance on his time alone with Olivia, Guillaume called her to sit with him on a nearby sofa.

"Olivia, I understand that you are protecting the central area alone. Are you really sure you are all right with that? Shall I specifically ask Bernard to station more troops there?"

The man with silver hair asks, his eyes genuinely filled with worry and concern. He places his hand along her cheek, caressing it with apologetic love.

The brunette could only smile a little and gently remove his hand. She kisses it thoughtfully and assures him of her safety. With that, she curtseys and makes her way out - not forgetting to bid Gerome and Jared good night.

"Hey Guillaume, do you and Olivia have something going on?" Jared calls over from the other side of the room.

Gerome remains silent, staring at his blueprints.

"Nonsense. It is nothing like that. Besides, I have another woman of my own." He laughs heartily.

Jared playfully yells back, " If that's what you say." and turns back to his work.

The founder whispers only to himself, "It's just that I owe her too much."

Gerome's ear twitches a little - he glances at Guillaume.

* * *

><p>Just a couple of days into the week and the citizens were becoming restless. Everyone knew that the day of the demons was close. They were unpredictable and could arrive any day. Each and every one was concerned about safety. The minute they completed their jobs for the day, they rushed home into the comfort of their loved ones.<p>

Even a suggested curfew was imposed and the amount of police officers patrolling the area increased.

As a result, the townhouse released its students promptly and other civil servants were released earlier for the day. The boutiques and restaurants in the central area closed earlier as well. This was no exception for Ciel's bookstore. After bidding Richard a good evening and salutations of safety, the boy briskly made his way towards _The Grapevine_. He clutches two newly borrowed books close to his chest.

Despite the number of eateries and taverns closing around them, Siena - the owner of _The Grapevine_ - had her tavern close a little later than her competitors. She had faith in her worker's ability to fend off unwanted guests. Also, she would not allow business to be further affected by the imminent attack. As long as there are those that require her service, she will continue to serve them.

Because of such, Olivia and Sebastian had decided to stay on to help for manpower and security reasons. The trio decided that after Ciel finishes his work, they would have him find them first before heading home together. It was best to be together rather than being found alone. Ciel quickened his pace a little. There was an odd chill in the air. It made him uncomfortable.

The golden bell rings as the boy pushes open the wooden doors. The sound of baroque music played on the grand piano became louder.

"Good evening Ciel!" Siena cheerfully greets the boy as she wipes a wine glass with a cloth.

"Good evening Siena..."

The adolescent scans the environment. There were less people as compared to the previous day. It was expected; the boy anticipates an earlier close for today. He seats himself at a small empty table. Ciel was familiar with staff here, as he has seated himself here countless times before while waiting for Sebastian and Olivia to finish their work.

"Hey Ciel, I think we'll end early today. I see you have another book with you. Do tell me about it when we're home alright?" Olivia greets him, placing his usual cup of chamomile tea before walking off.

Ciel allows himself to exhale a breath of air before glancing to his books on the table. Taking a sip of the lukewarm liquid, he cringes a little at the unexplainable revolting taste in his mouth. Disregarding it, he turns his attention to the brown book with yellow bindings. Even as the boy was unable to truly experience the taste of human food, he still preferred to maintain the pretense that he was still able to live like a human.

Flipping the hardcover of the novel, he turns through the pages of parchment to the first chapter. He allows himself to be absorbed into the other world that the book provides him.

* * *

><p>"Olivia, take the bicycle, I'll meet the both of you back at the house. Hold on tight young master." Sebastian reminds, as he makes sure that Ciel is safely secured at the back.<p>

He takes Ciel's books into his own hands. With that, the butler runs at top speed to the house.

"Hold my hat, Ciel."

He clumsily holds the hat as it was shoved into his hands. Olivia kicks back the stand and starts to cycle. Ciel feels the rush of cold wind caress his pale porcelain cheeks as the bicycle picked up speed. They needed to reach home as quickly as possible to avoid being caught in the crossfire - should they be so unlucky to have the demons attack at this hour.

Clutching tightly onto the cold bars of the bicycle, he feels a sense of panic while seated with Olivia. She was monstrously fast and he could imagine that the inertia could pull him off the bike in the opposite direction. At the entrance to their house, Sebastian was already there waiting for them. As the butler escorted his master into the house, Olivia made her way to Namine's house to return the bicycle.

* * *

><p>"The atmosphere around town was particularly unsettling today." The blunette states as he begins to unbutton his own dress shirt.<p>

Sebastian immediately rushes over to help with the boy's shoes and socks

"It was as if it was a warning, a sign that the demons were near."

"I felt it as well, albeit it was a little faint. I'm sure that the demons in the town have put on their guard by now."

"Hopefully."

By now, the boy was left in his undergarments. All that's left was to button up his white shirt. Ciel reaches to do so himself.

"Allow me."

Sebastian stops him and starts to insert the buttons into the small holes.

"It seems that you have learnt to take care of yourself. Soon, I will not be needed as much any more."

For some reason, the once-earl feels the heat creep to his face.

Sebastian continues, "I wonder what I will do when you no longer require me…"

"Nonsense. I-I will always need you around."

Now that the boy realized the unwanted meaning of that impulsive sentence, his face turns redder.

The butler chuckles a little, "I am flattered - and dare I say touched?"

"Don't try to patronize me Sebastian, we both know that you don't feel that way."

"Is that so?"

The second last button was finished, leaving the neck area slightly open to allow easier breathing. Bright ruby eyes met with the older's own darker ones. The pure demon inches his face closer to the fledgling's. A smirk appears on his face as the boy's cheeks become redder in response to their closeness.

The boy's heartbeat increases significantly. Ciel is unable to calm himself as his body - and perhaps his heart anticipates something through Sebastian's actions. Subconsciously, he licks his lips. This small gesture always seemed to signal the boy's expectation for something more. Knowing that, the demon was yet again intrigued. He wondered what else could lead to the boy's undoing. His eyes darken a little more. More importantly, he felt that he needed to be reminded of the taste that intrigued him the first time he laid eyes on the boy.

With that thought confirmed, he allows himself to move forward, sealing their lips with a deep kiss. His large hand cupped the boy's left cheek. Sebastian's thumb gently traced over the nonexistent scar - as if soothing the wound that he had created on that day.

Just as Ciel began to fully reciprocate, his eyes opened in fear as the feeling of sheer terror started to flow through him. Quickly, he separates himself from Sebastian. Slightly angered by the interruption, the raven-haired demon vowed to quickly end this attack. His vermillion eyes burn brightly as he stood up. Regardless of how shaken he was by the intense aura, he managed to pull himself together and put on his shorts before Olivia slammed open the door.

"Quickly! Ciel! Take Namine to the designated safe house! Sebastian, clear their path!"

"Right!"

Swiftly, they rushed to Namine's. The swarm of demons could be seen in the distance.

"Nothing had better happen to her, or your head goes to the operating table." Vincent warns before running towards his appointed station.

The boy shudders at the thought.

With responsibilities as the head doctor, he needed to meet up with his fellow staff before proceeding to aid any casualties. Therefore, he had no choice but to leave his sister in Ciel's care.

"I have to head to central first to check on Siena and the rest! See you soon!" Olivia bids them goodbye, her saber in hand.

Namine was dressed in her nightgown, signaling she was rushed out of bed. She could see that Ciel had gotten dressed in a rush as well. They flash an awkward smile at each other before looking to the sky. As soon as Olivia and Vincent were out of sight, a few demons started to land. Jumping off their flying, alien-like 'pets', they manage to land smoothly with both feet on the ground.

Ciel immediately pulls the ginger along by the arm. They needed to run, and fast!

A rugged-looking demon drops right in front of them. A sinister smile is directed at Namine. She tightens her grip in Ciel's hand out of fear. Determined to protect her, the boy raises his newly manifested gun at the demon. A silver knife stabs him square in the forehead. Ciel, already knowing who it was, continues to run ahead.

"D-do you think your gun w-will be able to stop them?"

"No. But at least it'll buy us some time to run away - provided if my aim doesn't fail me."

It was horrible. The feeling of fear bound him to the ground, making his footsteps heavier. But he had to keep running. He had to keep her safe!

For every demon that came closer to them a piece of cutlery would come to their aid. Demon after demon, Sebastian would hit them all with precise aim. They were rather inexperienced demons, demons that fought recklessly. It made his job all the more easier. Due to the lack of weapons he had with him, he would have to swiftly pull out each and every knife he threw to attack another.

* * *

><p>"I'm back~" A sickly-sweet voice sings behind the florist.<p>

Reed turns the last lock on his gate before placing the key into his pocket. As soon as he saw the alarm in the demons around him, he knew he needed to fight. This time, he was determined to keep his flowers safe.

He turns to face the scarlet demon and brandishes his katana before her. A promise of death lingers behind it.

"I don't believe the same weapon can hurt me twice." She shows her long black fingernails. "I'll make you pay for what you did to my beautiful dress."

The girl dashes towards the brunette, pulling her hand back - ready to tear his skin apart.

* * *

><p>"That's the last of the humans from my inn. There are only a few more from the neighboring houses." Isabelle informs as she closes the wooden door of the church.<p>

Groups of all ages huddled close together. Guards from The Yard were stationed at the sides and entrances of the church. Sylvia rose from her bench and placed her hand onto Isabelle's shoulder.

"It's my turn to gather the rest, please be safe." The lady unsheathes her claymore and heads out.

Isabelle could only nod and hold up her metal frying pan in anxiety.

* * *

><p>"Back off! This human is under my contract." Damien glared ferociously at the intruders, extending an arm in front of Pierre as a way to prevent them from getting any closer.<p>

"Damien…" The chef of Le Pasterie trailed off, unaccustomed to seeing his lighthearted assistant become so aggressive.

"Oh? A half-demon that can make a faustian contract. That's interesting. Too bad, we don't abide by rules when it comes to freaks of nature!"

The pair of demons charges forward with cutlasses in their hands. The red-haired demon blocks with an icing spatula and pushes them back. He grabs an aluminum tray from the counter, brandishing it as a shield.

The pirates roar with laughter. The half-demon felt a trail of sweat drip from the side of his temple. Sure, he was a half-demon, but he was confident that he could fend them off. To compensate his human appearance, he had the strength of a full demon. Pierre squeezed the arm of his assistant chef as a form of encouragement before he charges towards the demons.

* * *

><p>The old man backed himself up against the wall, trying to distance himself from the female demon.<p>

"Alabaster the Undertaker eh? Too bad no one will be collecting your body once I'm done with y-"

An explosion interrupted the rogue demon.

"The name's Jared! I'll show you that not all humans are defenseless!" He aims his cutlass at the demon, a confident grin spreading his across his face.

"We'll see about that little boy."

* * *

><p>"Hurry! Get out of here!" Olivia yells to the pair of children as she crosses blades with another random pirate.<p>

As they were about to leave, another demon steps in front of them. Just inches away from grabbing them, the pirate was immobilized by a series of hits.

"Argh!"

"Go now." A monotonous voice orders.

Speechless, they begin to run towards their designated safe house.

"Don't yell so much. I merely dislocated your arm and legs."

"Gerome! What are you doing here?" The brunette asks, tripping her assailant and pinning him to the ground.

"Jared ran off without me. So much for the plan…I have extra guards stationed there. Don't worry."

"So I shall be your partner now?" She smiles.

"I guess so…" He trails off as he hits the side of the demon's neck with all his strength, effectively knocking him out.

* * *

><p>"Urgh!" Madame Marielle grunts in pain as she is thrown into a row of mannequins, hitting her head against the wooden wall. Hard. She hisses as she struggles to get up, she feels blood oozing out from her head, staining her blond hair.<p>

"Marielle!" Henry runs to her side, aiming a kitchen knife at the co-chief of the pirates.

"W-what are you doing here?" The seamstress coughs out, leaning against the wall.

"My pirates and I are tired of the death gods constantly chasing after us. So we figured this town would be an easier target."

"Still, this place has no human around. Why attack us?"

"That's not true. You are hiding that child in the back."

"I won't let you have him." Henry steps in front, raising his hands in a fighting stance.

His laugh bellows throughout the boutique.

"You think that you all can defeat us? You must be joking!" As soon as the sentence was finished, he waved his arm into Henry's side, the force sending him crashing into the wall.

"Argh!"

The demon steps in front of the apprentice. He pulls him up by the roots of his hair.

"Soon, you will see that we pure demons are far stronger than you weak half mutations of our kind."

A dagger is revealed from under his cloak

"No!"

* * *

><p>Panting heavily, Ciel could feel that he was at his limit. He turned to look at Namine - she too was getting tired.<p>

"Hello, pet!"

The same green-haired demon that attacked them the last time appeared.

Aiming his gun at the demon, Ciel confidently pulls the trigger, causing a few flaming bullets to reach his target. This stops the demon for a while. They run past him

"You won't get away that easily!"

Sebastian blocks him, "I will not allow you to harm those two."

The duo was a distance away from Sebastian and that demon. They were almost reaching the safe house.

'Just a few more miles.'

Then, a powerful drops in front of them. Ciel stops, the aura of the demon was too much for him to bear. He was paralyzed with fear.

"Ciel! We have to move!"

"Patience. I'm thinking. This is a very powerful demon, my few measly bullets will do nothing against him." Ciel mutters under his breath.

"Ciel! He's getting closer to us!"

Each step of the demon was unexpectedly fast and yet slow. This was the Chief of the Pirates they were facing here. The chief knows that he has them now. As much as Sebastian wanted to move away from his battle, his opponent furiously prevented him from doing so.

"Didn't you say that you were planning to stop me? Don't go back on your word now!"

"Damn it. Ciel! Run!" Frustration and fear for his young master coursed through Sebastian.

The boy remained still. However, he raised his pistol at the demon and shot as many bullets as he could. Within those few split seconds, he starts running at an insane speed, past the demon. However, just as they were at a distance, the demon grabs the boy by the collar

"Ciel!"

"Forget about me! Run Namine!"

Hesitating for only a moment, she runs. Conflict residing heavily in her heart.

"That was a pretty bold move for a fledgling. Now it's my turn."

The leader turns the boy to face him and punches him in the gut. Ciel cries out in pain, cringing a little. He throws the boy to the ground without a care. The adolescent could feel his left arm breaking as he collides with the merciless pavement.

"ARGH!"

"Ciel!" Sebastian calls out to his young charge. All the training they had done could not have possibly prepared the boy for this.

"Now, to finish you off before I have my meal."

A large mallet is manifested out of thin air.

'That mad demon! He's planning to crush the boy into pieces!'

Ciel tries to move, but his body fails him. He closes his eyes, awaiting the enormous amount of pain to befall him. His heart beats quickly in fear. With one strike, the wooden mallet hovers over the entire profile of Ciel.

"Ciel!"

END

* * *

><p>It is highly unlikely that Ciel will die, but the pain will be excruciating there is no guarantee he'll be whole at the end of the attack. Is there really no way to save the town?<p>

The action here was killing me! War and invasion are messy subjects. All over the place. I researched quite a bit on melee weapons before writing this out. I particularly adore Damien's Icing Spatula-Baking Tray combo. XD When you're an awesome demon, you can fight with anything!

I will try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible.

Until then, just enjoy this piece of candy.

Oh yes, do place your head in for a sequel? Maybe? If readers demand, then I shall deliver! There is so much more in the town to explore...plus I wish to add in some characters from season two as well...

-Pluepg

How was it so far? Anything wrong with the story? Let me know through your reviews.


	19. Chapter 19: Realisation

Author's Note: So much writing…I can only hope that it is captivating enough. I had much fun with this chapter. There is not much to say so I'll quickly leave to write some more.

Enjoy!

-Pluepg

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"Now, to finish you off before I have my meal."

A large mallet is manifested out of thin air.

'That mad demon! He's planning to crush the boy into pieces!'

Ciel tries to move, but his body fails him. He closes his eyes, awaiting the enormous amount of pain to befall him. His heart beats quickly in fear. With one strike, the wooden mallet hovers over the entire profile of Ciel.

"Ciel!"

* * *

><p><strong>Realisation<strong>

* * *

><p>START<p>

Feeling that his bones were still intact and that he was still alive, Ciel opened an eye to see what was stopping his assailant.

Blocking the mallet's force with just his arm, Dusky knelt close to the boy.

"Y-you're Princess Aria's-!"

"Are you alright?"

Ciel could only nod before resting his muscles. His body was still unable to move.

Upon assurance, Dusky pushed the mallet back. Overwhelmed by his strength, the Chief of Pirates fell backwards. He wills the mallet to disappear before he fully collides with the ground. However, Dusky was faster and aimed his fist straight into his gut, his other fist landing into the Chief's face.

Taking advantage of the welcome distraction, Sebastian directs his attention to his opponent swiftly cripples him. The butler manifests a sword out of black smoke and thrusts it into the demons chest, successfully pinning him to the floor.

Black clouds envelop the town and the cloaked demons hiding in the shadows started to take down all of the pirates one by one.

* * *

><p>Reed was pinned up against the metal grills of his own entrance. A black boot kicks his katana further away from his reach.<p>

Her sole hand held him up by his neck, black nails digging into his skin. He flinches at the pain. The human florist was much too weak in comparison to a demon. She grins maniacally as she closes into his face. He struggles as a way to hopefully escape her grip. However, it only causes deeper wounds to be made. Wanting to prevent any more injuries, he stops. Is this really it? He feels her breath on his lips.

Then, an arrow pierces through her head from behind, barely missing Reed by an inch. The girl's hand loosens as she falls to the ground. The brunette falls with her, slightly winded form the lack of air. Gently caressing his neck, he looks up to see his saviour.

A hooded figure in black armor stares down at him. It holds its bow, ready for any sudden attacks. The darkness from behind the cloth seemed to pierce into his soul, even as there could be no face seen from underneath it. Before Reed could thank him, the figure slung the girl over its shoulder and whisked off like a ghost.

* * *

><p>"Damien!" Pierre rushed over to his love, gently holding him close. The baker turns to face the hooded figure, its blade still dripping with the blood of their attackers. It looks at Pierre; Pierre tenses a little at its eerie gaze. Swiftly, it picks up both pirates and disappears into black smoke.<p>

"Who was that?"

* * *

><p>"Hey! Who the hell are you?"<p>

Jared demands an explanation after his 'thanks' was ignored. The dark silhouette only points to Alabaster before taking off with the unconscious lady demon.

"Damn it."

The old man groans in pain.

"I'm here for you, old man." Jared calls out as he inspects him for any wounds.

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

The dagger was shot out of the co-chief's hand. A large ghostly figure stands at the doorway, aiming a musket with one hand.

Marielle's eyes widen at the familiar shadow.

'It's a Venator! What are they doing here?'

Within minutes, the Venator immobilizes the pirate and carries him off. Its head direction lingers on Marielle for only a moment before vanishing.

"M-Marielle…" Henry calls out to his mistress, as he struggles to get up.

The blonde seamstress smiles with love as she struggles to extend an arm towards him, in an effort to reduce the distance between them.

* * *

><p>"We're surrounded!"<p>

"Thank you for pointing that out Olivia." the half-demon prodigy commented as their backs touched the other. The group of pirates grins triumphantly at them as they covered every corner in a circle.

Clutching his daggers tightly, Gerome taps his shoe twice as a signal for Olivia. She nods and raises her sabre. Just as they were moments away from charging forward, a thick black fog encircles them, blanketing only the pirates.

"Wha-"

When the fog cleared, all the pirates were gone.

"W-what?" Gerome was clearly surprised and aghast.

"Meet up with Jared. I'm going to find Ciel!" Olivia ordered as she dashed off.

* * *

><p>The leader of the pirates finds himself on the ground, extremely bloody and having all his limbs dislocated. A Venator appears by Dusky's side.<p>

"Take him to where the rest are. I'll deal with them later."

A grunt is heard from the hood before disappearing into black smog.

Quickly, Sebastian runs to his young master's side. At a closer look, his injuries were worse that he had expected.

"Ciel…"

"S-Sebastian." He frowns at the boy's hurt and fragile state. It made his heart ache - and burn with anger.

With great care, the butler scoops the boy up into his arms. He leans against the side of his butler's warm and protective chest.

"Thank you for the help."

"It is no problem. My troops and I have defeated and removed every single pirate from your town."

"You! You were that council member!" Olivia exclaimed before seeing Ciel in Sebastian's arms. "Ciel!"

"We shall take care of the pirates. You town need not worry about them anymore."

"On the behalf of the town, I thank you." Olivia smiles at the taller figure in black armor.

Dusky only nods. "I hope that we will meet again under more favorable circumstances." He then bends to Ciel, "It was Princess Aria that had arranged for my troops to come here. I am merely the messenger of her goodwill. Please do visit her again as soon as possible."

Weakly, Ciel replies, "I understand. Please do not let her know of my condition."

"I cannot guarantee anything."

With that, he disappears, taking the swarms of hooded soldiers with him. The cloud looming over the town disperses, leaving the clear evening sky to be properly seen again. Ciel smirks, knowing the result of Dusky's answer.

"Se…bastian…"

"Don't speak. Just rest." He smiles with affection in order to provide Ciel assurance. The demon's gentle voice coaxes the boy to relax.

Looking straight, Sebastian walks on as Ciel drifts off, a smile appears on the boy's face as he sleeps in the comfort of his love.

* * *

><p>"I see." Guillaume trails off into deep thought after hearing Olivia's report of the incident.<p>

"So we can be assured that they won't come back again?" Isabelle asks, hopeful and cautiously positive.

"It is unlikely that they will, but we should still be alert should they come back again." Sylvia answers, her arms folded.

"Well I say that it's suspicious. What if the demons from the realm come to ask us for favors and take advantage of us?" Jared argues, still a little sore about having his butt saved by the realm's demons.

Young Gerome smirks, "Finally Jared starts using his brain. I agree with him on this one. What do you think Guillaume?"

"…I say we accept the situation as it is."

"Guillaume!"

"Please think this through!"

"Those demons can't be trusted!"

"That is the kind of talk that will tear this town apart!" The silver-haired founder reprimands loudly.

Upon realizing the indirect intention of their words, the room went silent. In order to break the tension, Olivia spoke up.

"I think what Guillaume is trying to say is that we should be thankful that someone came to our aid or all of us would have been lost. Even as they might plot against us, we should believe in their words as for now and maintain the peace. It is not wrong to be prepared and put our townspeople first, but it is important that we do not visibly doubt them. For now, we shall accept what has presented before us and enjoy this possible partnership with the demons form the realm."

A hearty laugh erupted from the founder, warming up the atmosphere of the room once again, "Well said Olivia! I couldn't have said it better myself! I believe that our townspeople are intelligent enough to make the kind of assumptions that we are conducting now. Even more so for the demons that originated from the realm itself. It is settled then! The demons have helped us and the case is closed. All that is left is the recover from the wounds and strengthen ourselves for another day. The meeting is adjourned."

Accepting of the answer that was bestowed upon them, the members of the council dispersed to continue helping the townspeople recover from the attack. Olivia was stopped before she could leave the room. She complies and closes the door behind her after the rest have left.

"Now tell me, what is the real reason that they have come? Surely the captain that led the Venators must have told you."

"They came on behalf of a friendship established by the princess and one of my relatives."

Guillaume raises an eyebrow.

"Really? Is it that Sebastian fellow? Or the boy that followed him back here?"

"Just as expected of founder Guillaume, always well-informed of the things up above."

He chuckles in response for asking again.

"It is the boy. They are my new family now."

"Yes, I am glad to see you happy again poppet. I hope he is doing well."

"He is. He is in the stage of recovering from his meeting with the pirate leader."

"Such a strong boy. I hope he will be eternally happy in this town."

"I hope so too." Olivia smiles as she takes a sip of Guillaume's specially brewed Strawberry Earl Grey Tea.

* * *

><p>After what seems to be a long and yet short-lived slumber, Ciel feels his consciousness return to him. His eyes met with the ceiling of Sebastian's and his room. The curtains were drawn but he could see a bit of light filter from the top. It seemed to be afternoon. He feels a presence beside him. Turning his head to his left, he sees Sebastian resting his head on his own elbows at the edge of the bed. It was obvious that he had sat on the side of bed while the fledgling was occupying it.<p>

'He had been watching over me?' The boy asks himself as he gazed at the demon. Never in his life had he really seen Sebastian sleeping, for he had dedicated his every waking hour to Ciel.

Sleeping was rather unbecoming of a demon. Yet, even for Sebastian, he had a peaceful expression like any other human would. It was times like this that reduced the great creature to the status of any possible human-like behaviors. For once, Sebastian seemed - dare he say it - vulnerable?

"Just how long are you planning to stare at me? Ciel?"

The boy jumps a little. The raven could not help but chuckle.

"And what is it that you find so funny?"

"It is nothing." He straightens himself. "I am glad that you are awake."

"How long have I..."

"A couple of days. You managed to sustain quite a bit of injury. Internal bleeding in the abdomen as well as a broken arm and leg. However, Dr. Vincent said that you should be able to heal quickly. Seeing that you haven't eaten in a while, it will take a day more for your bones to be fully recovered. In the meantime, please do not move about."

"What about Namine? Is she safe?"

"She managed to reach the safe area before the Venators arrived."

Ciel heaves a sigh of relief before attempting to shift his limbs a little. Apparently a cast was placed on his left arm and leg. That demon must have thrown him so forcefully that the stone ground was able to break his bones.

Sebastian smiles a little. Ciel was hopeless, even when the he was injured he still had the decency to inquire about Namine. Ciel attempts to use his right hand to sit up. Sebastian stands to help him. The boy sighs wearily. It looks like he has to wait until tomorrow to be mobile.

"What are you going to do now that I have woken up?"

"Of course it's to take care of you." Sebastian answers, his eyes widening a little at his master's unexpected question.

"Don't you have work?"

"I took the day off in order to watch over you. It is only right as your butler."

"Oh…" Ciel's heart sank a little, so it was more of an obligation.

"Ciel?"

"I wish to spend the day outside. Bring everything along with you."

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

><p>Dressing was a little slower with two disabled limbs. The boy was only halfway through button before Sebastian offered to help.<p>

Soon enough, they were on their way. With a picnic basket hung on the butler's elbow, he lifted the boy off the bed. The butler decided to wear his black coat today.

"Must you carry me like this?" Ciel asked, slightly embarrassed to be carried around like a maiden.

"If only you were like a doll that could be carried about in a trunk…" Sebastian smirks.

"That again? Why do you keep saying that?"

The butler only shakes his head with an all-knowing smile.

"Let's go by the back door."

As soon as they stepped out to the backyard, the sweet wind greeted them with a loving caress. Despite all that has happened lately, the fields were ever so tranquil, unaffected by the discord that was spun amidst the town.

"Ciel! You're alright." A soft-spoken voice reaches from Namine's house. It was Namine herself, drying the laundry.

Taking it as a cue, Sebastian walked closer to the fence that separated the two houses. Ciel could feel the light heat rush up to his cheeks. To be seen carried around like this by Namine!

"Namine. It is nice to see you safe and sound."

"I could say the same for you. I'm sorry."

"No need. It was all I could do. Why aren't you at school?"

"The townhouse is closed for now so that the citizens could recover from the attack. They said that black ghosts came to save those that were attacked. Where did those creatures come from?"

Ciel already knows, but decides to keep it a secret. "I wonder as well."

"We best be heading off young master."

"Right. See you soon."

"Enjoy yourself." The girl with ginger hair waves as they walk into the distance.

* * *

><p>As soon as they settled down at the usual tree, Sebastian pulls out a large cloth and lays his young master on it. Subsequently, he lays out Ciel's books.<p>

"I think I will get to reading my books first. What will you do in the meantime?"

"You don't have to worry about me Ciel. I think I will be able find something to occupy my time." The butler assures, his usual enigmatic smile appearing on his expression.

The boy sighs and opens his book, allowing him to continue where he had left off. As the time passes and the occasional breeze blows past the duo, Sebastian found himself staring at his young master numerous times. There was no particular reason for doing so, and no particular thing that the demon concentrated on.

It was the overall look on his master's face that kept him interested for hours. For the remaining time that took over, the demon would sit down and stare off into the expanse of grassland and everlasting blue skies, enjoying the tranquil that he was afraid of losing. Occasionally, the boy would pull out of his book to see the butler staring off into the distance. Ciel wonders what his enigmatic butler would be thinking about, but choose to ignore it return to his book.

Soon, he gets tired of reading and puts the book down. He is down to the third quarter of the book. Stretching out only his right arm, he reaches over to massage his left. Sebastian quickly moves over to help him.

"You know…you don't have to do this. I can take care of myself." The boy softly mutters as the butler's gloved hands gently rubbed his injured arm and leg to facilitate blood circulation.

"You know that it's impossible for me to do so."

"Of course. It's your job as my butler…" Ciel mumbles to himself.

"That is true - but there are other reasons to why I do this."

Ciel turns red at Sebastian's acute hearing, "Such as?"

"Well, the most important one is that I do this, because I want to."

His heartbeat quickens, a small sense of hope arose deep within him. However, he calms himself.

"D-dont patronize me…"

"I'm not." Sebastian stops massaging and places his hand next to the boy's head. He closes in onto the boy. The butler feels his master's heartbeat quicken. It delighted him to elicit such adorable reactions from the boy.

In a low, earnest voice, the butler looks straight into Ciel's eyes. "I'm telling the truth. I would _never_ lie to you."

"S-Sebastian…"

"Ciel I l-"

Ciel's heart skips a beat and his breath hitches.

The demon butler stops himself as he realizes the words that were about to come out of his mouth.

"I-"

"Sebastian! Ciel!" Olivia calls from the house for them to return.

The older demon sighs in relief as he keeps the younger's books. Then, lifting the boy up, he folds the cloth and heads back.

Meanwhile, Ciel could only wonder what Sebastian was about to say before Olivia interrupted them. He couldn't decide if he was happy or relieved about that though. As they close in, the brunette pulls along a metal contraption to the backyard. Upon closer inspection, it was a brand new bicycle!

"Olivia!" Sebastian exclaims in surprise.

"I figured that it was time for us to have a bicycle. It's not convenient to keep borrowing from Namine. Also, I thought that this might cheer the both of you up. Ciel can ride it as well, as soon as he gets better. It is nice to see you well."

"As it is for me to see you well too." Ciel replies.

While Sebastian inspects the new bicycle, Ciel and Olivia settle in the backyard, challenging each other to a game of chess. Olivia excuses herself while Ciel is preparing the chessboard.

"I see you're having trouble."

"What?" Sebastian stops testing the brakes.

"I saw that you were about to confess. Then, you stopped short. Why? What seems to be stopping you?"

"I don't think that it's any of your business-"

"Oh come now Sebastian, you don't expect me to believe that! What are you so worried about? I think we both know that you are way past accepting Ciel as an equal by now. If it's because you are afraid you might lose him then I think that's a pretty stupid excuse. You're his butler for heaven's sake. Surely you should know him by now?"

She lowers her volume and moves closer to the pure demon.

"That boy you love so dearly had already declared in front of those demons that you would always be his since before you came here. You do know what that means right?"

She moves back.

"It means you already know the answer."

With that, she leaves to start her game with Ciel.

Sebastian smirks at his own foolishness. How could it have taken him this long?

END

* * *

><p>With that, another chapter is done. What do you think is going to happen next? I say something wonderful~ I'm getting excited just thinking about it! I'm sure Sebastian and Ciel are too. *hint* *hint*<p>

Oh well, time to head to bed.

-Pluepg

How was it so far? Anything wrong with the story? Let me know through your reviews.


	20. Chapter 20: Confessions

Author's Note:

It has been a long while, no doubt. The beauty and yet disagreeable thing of life caught up with me. BUT, I'm still here, and there is only a little more till the end. I'm getting sentimental. I do realise that my language might not have been up to standard for some but English is not exactly my native tongue, and I always strive to improve. Enjoy.

-Pluepg

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

She lowers her volume and moves closer to the pure demon.

"That boy you love so dearly had already declared in front of those demons that you would always be his since before you came here. You do know what that means right?"

She moves back.

"You already know the answer."

With that, she leaves to start her game with Ciel.

Sebastian smirks at his own foolishness. How could it have taken him this long?

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

* * *

><p>START<p>

Sighing, the boy made his way into the bathroom. The boy was taking quite a while. Sebastian waited for a few minutes before peering into the tiled room. Ciel was trying to unbutton his shirt with his only one mobile arm. Politely, the demon directs gentle taps to the door's wooden surface before he enters. Ciel grunts a little, "I can do this myself."

'Trying to be independent, are we?'

"Ciel, perhaps just this once, let me assist you again."

The boy hesitates for a moment before letting his hand drop. Within minutes, the boy was in the tub. Following the once usual routine, the raven kneels by the tub with a scrub and a small towel in hand. Ciel was ready to protest but decided against it as it seemed useless. After wrapping the cloth around the cast to keep it dry, the butler went to work.

As the cleaning went in silence, both parties could not help but feel a sense of nostalgia. Before they had left the human world - before they had encountered Claude and Alois - the servant would aid his master in the bathtub. Now, Ciel had taken it upon himself to become more independent - this meant he became more insistent on doing things himself. For the boy to allow his butler to aid him again, it would be under special conditions, taking his current predicament as an example. Never would they have thought that they would still be together, carrying on the fragments of their once 'peaceful' routine.

In comparison from then to now, they find themselves in preference to the life they lead now. The life where they are not bound by titles and petty human conflicts. A life free of pride and corruption. Even as Sebastian still remained a butler to Ciel, it merely became a scar of their previous mistakes that could never be removed. They preferred to ignore its existence in favor of their relationship.

The boy closes his eyes, relishing in the gentle and soothing fingers that weaved lavender-scented soap through his hair. Sebastian rubs on the boy's scalp as well, providing a concurrent massage. Ciel lets out a low hum of pleasure. How he missed these moments when he was greatly pampered like a noble. But that was all in the past now, and he was fine with leaving it behind. Besides, having the butler indulge him as a rarity would definitely make it more desirable in the long run.

For the other party, Sebastian could not seem to understand the satisfaction he received from pampering the young adolescent. Perhaps it was his ability to prove Ciel wrong? It didn't seem right. The demon hears a moan of appreciation from the boy. He could feel his insides light up. Could it be that he was happy to be able to bring his young charge pleasure? What about this afternoon? He could only hope that he knew his master as well as he thought.

After reflecting on past events, they find themselves here. Together forever. Bound by a mistake they had made whilst in partnership. Sebastian knew that there was only one thing left to do. By the time Sebastian's mind was made up, he had finished washing his young master off.

After drying him up, he dresses him in the usual button-on shirt and sits the boy on the bed. He excuses himself to freshen up. Within minutes, he reappeared, ready to join Ciel. From the bathroom door, he sees his young charge looking at the streets below again, pressing his gentle fingertips against the glass. Never had he truly taken the time to look at the boy. Now that he realized it, he notices that the boy seemed to be very Lilliputian in comparison to his own larger blouse. In fact, the sleeves were so long that it hides the boy's hands. Strangely - or not, he finds it very alluring.

The raven seats himself at the edge of the bed. Ciel looks at him as an acknowledgement of his presence before directing his gaze to his hands. After a while, the demon confirms that Ciel was being inexplicably quiet.

"A penny for your thoughts Ciel?"

"What were you about to say this afternoon?"

"What?"

Taken aback, Sebastian immediately regrets his question.

"Well?" Ciel asked with the authority that he used to assert generously. It was rare, ever since he had entered this town but he was feeling rather impatient now. It was unnerving and Ciel finds Sebastian's behavior rather uncharacteristic of him.

Seeing the question as an opportunity, Sebastian lightly cleared his throat and prepared himself.

"Ciel. Do you remember that time when you declared I would remain your butler until I consume your soul?"

The boy tenses. He still remembered that? It was the spur of the moment and he still regrets the momentary recklessness in his words. Blushing a little, he nods. To cover it up, he answers more forcefully.

"Yes. So?"

"So-" he pauses to inch closer to the boy, "It brought me great pleasure to hear that and at first, I could not quite understand it."

Listening intently, he finds his heart beating faster; holding a sense of hope with it for what is to come next.

"Until I realize that through all this time that I have spent served you that I have come to grow fond of you."

Sebastian pauses to take the boy's uninjured hand in his own two larger ones. He gazes into his eyes with such emotion that Ciel finds foreign in the demon but melts upon as such. Ciel eyes brighten with absolute anticipation, he feels the heat rise to his cheeks and his heart beat faster than he could ever imagine.

"Therefore...it would do me a great honor if you could-"

"Just spit it out Sebastian." The hard tone in the boy's voice caught the demon a little off guard. "We both know that I find hesitation intolerable."

Ciel hated the way Sebastian was speaking now. It was so unlike him. It made him afraid. To calm himself, he reverted back to his commanding tone.

"Either you say it now, or you can forget about sleeping in this bed ever again."

Ciel was greatly afraid of the consequences of the words that he was spouting, but he could not stop himself. The anticipation was making him anxious and he needed to goad his butler on.

What Ciel saw next greatly confounded him and dare he say it? It made him…scared?

The raven traps the small boy between his arms as he towers over the fledgling. Sebastian gazes into Ciel's with such ferocity equalling to the time when the boy had first genuinely angered the great demon.

"Is that so? Do not forget who has been protecting you all this while. Without me, you are nothing. So I shall make it clear. I_** desire **_you. And you **will** feel the same or else, I assure you that what ever happens next will **not** be in your favour."

The boy allows himself to calm down and brands cerulean eyes that speaks of indifference. Then, out of nowhere, he swiftly kisses the demon square on the lips. It was as passionate as their first, if not more. They soon separate; the young master playfully gazes into his butler's eyes.

A low chuckle breaks the silence. "You drive me crazy, Ciel. You know that, don't you?"

Ciel could only smirk in response. "I don't care about being master and butler anymore. I desire you too and if anyone tries to separate us, I will not allow you to leave my side, ever. Do you hear me? That is an-"

"That is something that I will most definitely do Ciel. I will never leave your side, I will never lie to you and I will never your side. I am _hopelessly_ in love with you." With that, the butler kisses the boy's hand and rests the bridge of his nose on it. His dark red eyes look up to see his young master's reaction.

Ciel had begun to resemble a tomato. But then, a smile crept onto his lips until it became the smile of a person that was hopelessly in love.

"I love you too, Sebastian Michaelis."

The demon felt relief wash over him as well as a sense of great delight welling up in his heart. It was a feeling that he has never felt before.

"I am glad." A content smile appears on the butler's face as he continues to look downwards.

"What are you waiting for? Kiss me." The boy commands rather playfully and yet assertively.

Upon command, Sebastian eagerly connects his lips with his lover.

'Yes My Lord.'

Ciel's heart was aflutter and his stomach churned in an odd way. It was a strange feeling, but it was greatly welcomed. They had kissed many times before due to occasions where they were unable to control their feelings. However, this kiss seemed sweeter in comparison - it was full of love. Overwhelmed by his butler's affection for him, he feels like crying but his pride prevents him from doing so.

He lifts his movable arm to Sebastian's neck, passively pulling him closer. In return, the demon caresses the boy's cast, allowing his other arm to gently grasp him by the waist.

* * *

><p>The midday greets the boy with the faint sound of wooden carts pulled by whinnying horses. He squints a little to adjust to the sudden bright light of the afternoon, lifting his right hand to cover his eyes.<p>

Recalling the previous night, he feels his cheeks heat up and his lips curl up into a goofy smile - like a lovesick person. It is a feeling that he has never experienced before. It felt strangely gratifying and it felt like he was finally free from all the problems in the world that he could ever experience.

But a feeling as happy and unknown as this made him feel vulnerable. A feeling that he had never welcomed in his life and he would rather keep it that way. Quickly, he gathers himself and allows himself to return to Earth.

Subconsciously rubs his fingers on his injured arm to get the circulation going. Then, he realizes that the cast was removed. Experimentally, the boy twists his arm a little, exercising and massaging its muscles. It had finally healed. He looks around to see his butler missing.

Sitting himself on the edge of the bed, he wriggles his leg around as well, doing the same as he did his arm. He found it strange to finally see his toes again. He wriggles them. As he thinks back to last night, he could not help the rather goofy smile that spread across his face. His face heats a little at the thought of the heated kisses they had shared.

"I see you are feeling better now."

The sound of Sebastian's teasing voice brought Ciel out of his reverie.

"S-Sebastian! Don't you know how to knock?"

"My apologies." He chuckles a little; clearly aware of what was going through the boy's head. The blush became more evident.

"I have brought your garments for the day. Are you sure you do not require my help anymore?"

"I am very sure of that." The once-earl states firmly, never failing to recall the past events of how he could not even button his own shirt, let alone comb his own hair properly.

Sebastian felt a little odd standing across his master, doing nothing but watching him do his job.

"Dr. Vincent had come in while you were sleeping and has removed the casts for you. Your arm and leg has fully healed but it is advisable that you do not carry any heavy loads or conduct any strenuous physical activities."

"Right." The boy answered, successfully putting on his clothes. Only his hair was left. He was about to turn for the bathroom to look for his comb but was stopped by Sebastian. The butler pulls out a black comb out of his breast pocket, Ciel's black comb. Sebastian had become accustomed to wearing only his white blouse with his usual sable pants. Since they were no longer of a higher status, they would allow their dressing to be compromised a little.

"Allow me."

"Fine." Ciel exhales with a careless whisper.

Once it was neat enough by the raven's standards, he kept the comb and quickly tilted the boy's chin to face him - stealing a quick kiss. Ciel was rendered speechless, but it was evident he enjoyed it. Sebastian smirks to himself before beckoning the young master to go ahead of him. Quickly recovering, Ciel lightly stomped out of the room ahead of his lover.

Descending down the stairs, Ciel hears the sound of water gushing out from the sink as well as the clink of tableware coming from the kitchen. Olivia calls out an afternoon greeting from the kitchen before drying her wet hands with her apron. Swiftly, she hangs the bright sunshine-yellow cloth and opens the front door.

"I see your injuries have healed. Do excuse me; I will be out for a while. The town doesn't rebuild by itself you know. Bye Ciel, bye Sebastian!"

With that, the door was shut. There was a momentary silence before Sebastian turns to Ciel.

"What do you plan to do today?" The boy's mentor asked. The question was purely based on curiosity.

"I guess I should see how the town is doing - and perhaps help out if I am needed. After all, it is polite for neighbours to help one another. Right?"

"Of course."

Their incredulous smiles matched for only a moment before they head out.

* * *

><p>The damage dealt to the town was greater than even the people themselves had imagined.<p>

"I suppose my transition will have to wait until we finish getting the town back together?"

"That is correct."

"Alright then. Sebastian, speed up the progress won't you?"

"Yes, my Lord." With that, the demon was gone.

Ciel sighs before deciding to walk towards the bookshop. As an employee, he should probably check to see if his workplace was still in one piece. Hopefully, Richard should be fine as well. Walking en route to Central Area, he sees Reed silently carrying out ceramic potted plants. It seems that he had managed to save most of his plants, albeit there were some placed at the edge of the gate that broke.

"Hello Reed."

The brunette looks over and smiles a little. Ciel sees bandages wound round Reed's neck and hand. Ciel doesn't know it, but Reed can clearly see the worry on the boy's face. He quickly directs his attention away from his injuries.

"Good afternoon Sterling Silver, we missed you…how are you faring?"

"I am faring well. Thank you." He glances at the shards of ceramic on the ground. It looked as if Reed was just released out of medical care and could only tend to his plants now. "Do you need any help?"

The florist only shakes his head - his trembling hand betrays him.

"I could help you carry that." Ciel mindlessly offers, reaching out his hands to take it. Reed pulls away from him disapprovingly and places it on the ground. Quickly, he places a broom in the boy's hands.

"…You have just recovered…don't exert yourself…sweep instead…"

The blunette suddenly realizes Reed's intentions. Reed was injured as well; he shouldn't exert himself either. Then again, how did Reed know about his injury?

Silently keeping the question to himself, the boy starts to sweep the debris together whilst the florist continued moving the pots to air the flowers. Soon enough, Ciel managed to finish the job quickly. He notices Reed stare at the grill of his shop's entrance. The metal was clearly dented - as if a large force had been pushed against it.

"You should get around to replacing that metal gate. Its joints are clearly unsalvageable." Ciel states, making Reed jump a little.

"Sorry."

The brunette only shakes his head in forgiveness before heading inside the store. He reappears with the usual sterling silver rose in his hand.

"Thank you…I can finish on my own…" He tucks the flower into the boy's hair, sending him off.

* * *

><p>As the boy closes in on the street leading to the bookstore, he sees a giant hole punched into the front entrance of his workplace. Quickly, he rushes to further inspect the place. Careful of the debris and broken pillars of wood on the cobblestone ground, he steps over a couple of planks before stopping at the start of the wreckage. He steps into the hole, climbing over the stone foundations to get in.<p>

The right side of the interior was still intact, but the bookshelves were smashed into pieces. Old and recent books were strewn all over the ground while some remained hanging at the edge of dilapidated shelves.

The sounds of papers being shifted about were heard as his feet pressed onto the hardcovers in their wake. Ciel briskly trudges through the scattered books to the shelves. He picks up a brown book with a yellow binder from the ground. Its pages were clearly crumpled up from when it slid against the ground. Smoothening out the pages, he closes the book to flatten it. Hopefully, it will return to its original state. Wiping the hardcover, the dust from the rubble and debris were swept onto the floor. Surely, if most of the books were in this state, they could bring the bookshop back to its original state. Or at least, close to its original state.

Speaking of which, where was the beloved bookkeeper, Richard? The shuffling of black school boots could be heard behind Ciel.

"Richard?" The blunette turns around to see a boy his age. The boy had neatly trimmed black hair and wore a rather emotionless expression on his face. His green eyes matched with his own bright green blazer.

'A human?' Ciel wonders to himself.

"Richard is unable to see you today as he has been hospitalized." Ciel's eyes widen at the unfortunate piece of news.

"Therefore, he has sent me to tell you so. There is no need for you to clean up today but I am sure he would appreciate it if you could do so."

Ciel's eyebrow internally rose at the unspecific message.

"He will return when he is well. Which will be expected of him in two weeks."

Two weeks was quite a long time by human standards. Just how much injury had he suffered?

"In the meantime, he urges you to run the store for him in his absence, for the customers would want to return to the shop soon. That is all." The boy with green eyes finishes as he directs his attention to the dilapidated shop-house.

"Now that my errands are complete, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Gerome; I was acquainted with Lady Olivia during the siege. I am interested in meeting your acquaintance. Ciel, I presume?" Gerome extends his hand for a handshake.

"Yes." The once-earl is very unnerved by the amount of arrogance that he possesses. Regardless, he returns the handshake. It almost equalled to Ciel's own. If one didn't know better, they would say that they were half-brothers - or close friends in the least. "What does it mean to you?"

"Nothing much. It's just that I hear you have the way with the chessboard and I was hoping for a friendly spar with you, one day, when all this has settled down."

"I would be happy to have you over some day."

"Excellent. What are you planning to do now?"

"I plan get started on cleaning up the shop. Richard would appreciate it if I did." The blunette smirks.

"I have nothing to do now. Would you allow me to help you? Take it as a token of my friendship?"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>Black and brown hard cover books were stacked into tall towers, creating some space for them to sit in and slowly flatten out the crumpled pages of books.<p>

"So how did you meet Olivia?"

"We were fighting alongside each other."

"Fighting? Aren't you a human? Wasn't it tough?"

"It wasn't at all. I may have the appearance of a human, but I have all the abilities of a demon." He closes another book and places it on top of a stack.

"So you are a half-demon?"

"Exactly."

Silence dominates the conversation for a while.

"So I assume you are studying at the townhouse?"

"Not exactly, I graduated a long time ago. Now I just wander the library, filling my head up with its contents."

"A long time ago? So how old exactly are you?"

"I've been here for a while now, but my physical aspect develops at a slower pace. I suspect yours will too."

"How would you know?" He flattens out a page.

"I heard from Olivia. We have known each other for a long time. We are close friends."

"So you did not just meet during the siege?"

"Yes."

Ciel was beginning to doubt the background of Gerome. It seemed as if he had something to hide.

"Do not worry Ciel. You may trust me. Although there are things in this town that might seem suspicious, do keep in mind that every place has its secrets. It only matters if it involves you."

With that, all chatter was brought to a close for the day. Ciel welcomed the silence anyway.

END

* * *

><p>And so another chapter is finished. I do intend to finish this story. Hopefully I will be able to write some more when I finally get around to the holiday period. I really do enjoy the fact that you guys are being very receptive about the Original Characters so far. :)<p>

It is late and it is time for me to head to bed.

-Pluepg

How was it so far? Anything wrong with the story? Let me know through your reviews.


End file.
